Gotham High: A Harley Quinn Story
by questiongirl
Summary: Gotham High has a new girl on campus. Her name, Harleen Quinzel. High school is supposed to be weird but this one surely has it's character's.
1. Diary Entry

Catching a glimpse in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. My newly dyed bleach blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. I had dyed it before even coming to the city of Gotham. Tapping my pen a couple times against the side of my notebook, I paused to think how to start my entry. The journal wasn't big, only a small red composite notebook.

~_WEEK ONE: _Aug, 27th ~

_Okay, I'm just getting this straight for research purposes. This is not some girly diary, I will not fan girl over a boy nor will I gossip about latest rumors or my darkest secrets. This is my psychology analysis notebook. What is that one may ask? It is where i'll take notes from what I observe from my daily life and apply it to the real world. Hence this is NOT A DIARY._

_Blondie, Barbie, Bozo, Bimbo. Trust me, I've heard it all. I'm going to prove them wrong, everyone one of them. I refuse to fall under the blonde stereotype, a ditzy stupid girl. Someday I'm going to be a psychologist working at the finest institution in Gotham._

_I'll figure out what exactly makes people do what they do. You know why? It's simple, people follow a same dreadfully dull pattern. Hopefully my studying will prove the world is right._

_Questions I shall ponder..._  
_Is everything really black and white? _  
_Good and bad?_

_It surely seems that way, well at least here, in Gotham. There's not to much in between, I mean turning on the news it's obvious here the Bad out ways the good. I haven't even been here that long...maybe a week perhaps?_

_Tomorrow will be my first day attending Gotham High but I've heard it's a strange place. I did apply to the academy of Gotham, it's a private school towards the west estates. I swear I would have given anything just to go there. The reason I didn't get accepted to that school was you have to be rich, like the Bruce Wayne rich. Straight A's and I didn't get accepted but am I sad? No, because this will only make my studies greater. One day I'll publish my own book on psychology, become rich and famous...then I'll be able to get into any institute I want. But for now it's off to public school to me._  
_\- Harleen_

_(_**A/n**  
**If the words are in Italics that is what she has or is writing in her journal. )**


	2. Obersevations

Just seeing the bus pull up in front of me I can tell it's going to be a long day.

Kids were hanging out the window, yelling and screaming. Seriously? This early in the morning? Where did they get all the energy from? A shoe goes flying by me, almost knocking the coffee out of my hand. Ugh, needless to say I sat in the first open chair I can find.

"Hi"

I smile, facing the kid next to me. He was dressed as any typical geek or nerd would, even wore point dexter glasses. He looked too focused in his book to respond. Maybe if I'm louder he would hear me,

"HELLO?"

The little nerdy kid jumps a bit in his seat, he look shocked to see someone speak to him.

"Uhh Hi? Do I know you?"

He shuffled his glasses a moment, trying not to look flustered. The kid seemed rather quiet, funny thing was he might as well be taking to the loudest girl in the school. I'm smile for never once have I felt the need to be shy.

"Nope, not that I know of. Hi, My names Harleen."

"Edward."

"Well nice to meet you Eddie, what's that book you got there?"

"Well...it's...ahh...it's about the unsolved mysteries of the world."

"Really? That's sounds cool."

"Yes, I'm sure the author wrote it with the intent of it being errr... /cool/."

He rolled his eyes, before going back to his book. Was it something I said? He looked at me as if I was a fool.

"Well wha-

My words are cut of by the screeching sound of tires. Of course the bus driver was terrible at driving. What else was new? The bus comes to a stuttering halt as we reach the next stop. More kids piled onto the already full bus.

One boy, with brown hair draping over his face paused in front of the seat I was sitting in. He looked as if he was going to sit down. The boy tried to catch the attention of Eddie but failed so he only lingered a moment longer, before sitting in the seat across from me. Rather strange was the fact he did not make eye contact with anyone.

I turn back around to look at the Eddie kid. I wanted to ask him if he knew the guy. Figures, he was far to interested in his book to be even some what social I sigh, pulling out my notebook. Neither of these boy's seemed very social.

_Eddie a.k.a Bus Nerd_

_*Constantly reading._

_*Appears to be smart but talks in a way that makes you feel dumb._

_*Doesn't seem to talk much._

_Bus kid #2_

_*looks a bit scary, no eye contact, doesn't speak to anyone._

_*headphones jammed into ears is it because he prefer's isolation?_

The bus comes to a stop once again as we arrive at school, I slip my notebook back into my bag.

"Nice talking to yah Eddie. "

A bit of sacarsim escapes my tone as I skip off the bus. Faster I get out of this mad house on wheels the better.

"Ofttt!"

Not paying attention, I miss someone's gigantic foot that was stuck out inches infront of me. I stumble over it, falling flat on my face. Giggles surround the air around me, oh no not again. I feel my face flush red with embarrassment.

Two boys stood, looming over me. One was wearing a football jersey with the name Jones, #10 written on it. He had sickly green, scaly skin like a reptile. He was leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. The other whose name wasn't present on his outfit, had on a skater cap. Both boys looked 2-3 times her size. Her expression dropped, making the connection of who these two were. Walton Jones and Deigo. On the bus there was many chit chat about these two. Some people believed they would take Gotham High to state in football, most were scared to death of them.

"Watch it blondie."

Kids gathered around us, almost in a circle. In the corner of my eye, Eddie looked like he was going to sprint away, or pee himself. I shake my head, pushing myself up to my feet. I will not let this happen again. No way I'm going to be the butt of this school's joke. I'm not some joke. I place my hands on my hips.

"Why don'tcha watch it yourself Mr. Jones."

Everyone looked scared I had snapped back at him. My gaze not leaving theirs. Just as Diego looked he was going to strangle me, a voice purred out from the crowd behind me;

"Come on boys, I think you've given this girl enough trouble for today."

A girl with long hair, dark as night emerged from the crowd. She placed her hand on my shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled back at both of the two jocks. The way she spoke was rather interesting, although it was a threat she said it in such a sweet manor. Diego looked over to his friend, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry Sel, We were just leaving, isn't that right Walton?"

Walton ignores his friend's statement, grumbling something under his breath. He turned around, walking away from the crowd. Walton passed by Eddie, purposely bumping into him on his way out of the courtyard. Not only was my focus was on Diego, everyone's seemed to be waiting on his reaction. What was he going to do. After a small pause, he shook his head, taking off in the direction of Waldon.

"Don't let those idiots bother you. Neither of them would dare hurt a friend of mine. Names, Selina Kyle."

The girl said with a friendly smile on her face. Her outfit looked way to mature to be a high schooler's. I realized I haven't introduce myself yet so I smile, shaking her hand.

"Harleen Quinzel. I was wondering if -"

Selina's gaze drifted towards the other end of the courtyard where she though she saw a glismpe of Bruce Wayne himself. She couldn't tell what she liked about him more, him or his money.

"Oh yes, the new girl..."

I noticed she looked distracted, a little distant as I spoke. Did she even hear a thing I said? I decided to repeat my question.

"Yes but as I was saying, Can you show me where my next-"

She turned to Eddie and the strange kid, signaling them to come forward. Just like little puppies both followed which as a soon to be psychologist I found rather interesting. Selina herself stood with so much confidence it made the two boys look small around her. Or was it just her black leather heels that did that?

"Edward, Johnny, Can you two be a dear and show Harles around the campus?"

Selina said, batting her eyes lashes at the two boys.

"Well...uhh...ummm..."

"Don't tell me you have an issue with such a simple request?"

Trying to find the right words, Edward ran his hand through his bright orange hair. His friend, the one she had seen on the bus...Johnny? Was that his name? did not speak. He only stood there, his face giving no expression.

"Well Selina, it's just...me and John here...We had the laboratories booked for first period, to get ahead on our science fair projects. So I don't think-"

"But Edward no one could possibly know more about this school then you, your the smartest person in our grade, maybe even in our school. Think about it, you would be just perfect for showing Harles around. "

"That's true but-"

"Unless you think someone here is better qualified..."

The words rolled off Selina's lips with ease as she manipulated the young boy. By the way she lifted his ego it made him almost helpless to her game. I watched closely taking note of how easily she had done this, wondering if she always did this to get her way with any of the boys in Gotham high.

"No, No I guess we'll just move the experiment to Thursday."

"Purfect, then I'll let you two show Harles around here."

Selina smiled, flipping a piece of her hair of her shoulder. She looked as if she just accomplished a mission, by tricking the poor nerd. Before anymore discussion she waved goodbye to us, disappearing off into the crowd. Eddie looked a rather strange mixture of relieved, flustered and stressed as she walked off. A warm smile comes across my face, hoping it would relax the poor nerd.

"Where too first?"


	3. Biology Bestie

Let's just say, having Eddie show me around school is dreadfully boring. I felt like I was going to rip out every piece of my blonde hair. For a kid who seemed not very social on the bus. He would not stop talking. No wonder the Johnny kid doesn't talk, he probably doesn't get the chance to. So many useless facts, I mean facts no normal person would ever care to know about there school. Why would I care the exact date the school was founded or even how many bricks there was in the calculus classroom. 1897 bricks.

"Can I just smash my head into all 1897 bricks now?"

I whisper over to Johnny, finally getting a small smile from the kid.  
The shy little Eddie before was long gone as he started to rant about how the theater was supposed to be an extension to the library.

"It is rather a small school so there's not much to see..."

Eddie's voice dragged on as he gave me the 'grand' tour of the school. Never have I heard of a kid that liked school this much. Bored out of my mind, I begin writing some of his advice, along with some of my own observations in my notebook.

~_Walton &amp; Diego~_  
_* Jones is the star linebacker of the Gotham high football team. Diego was head and state champ of the wrestling team. Apparently he broke the back of his opponent in the semi finals. Eddie believes he's on drugs. _  
_*Walton is not known for talking._  
_*Eddie is scared to death of these two, twitchy and flinches whenever either of there names are brought up. _  
_*According to Eddie, both aren't the brightest people in the world._

_~Selina Kyle~_  
_*Best friend is Pamela Isley but they get into fights all the time. Better to stay away from them then they get like "stereotypical mean girls" as Eddie put it. _  
_*One of the best gymnasts in the school, ( Eddie hasn't seen me yet.) but quite cheerleading last year after a tiff with Pamela Isley._  
_*She disappears and comes late to class a lot. _  
_*Along with almost any boy here she can manipulate Eddie, Diego and possibly Waldon._

My eyes look up, catching a glimpse of dark green and purple graffiti on the wall. What was it even supposed to be? It just looked like scribbles, maybe even abstract smiley faces? My eyes squint trying to read the name at the bottom of it.

"Napier? Whose he?"

My voice interrupted Eddie, causing him to give me a look of annoyance. His gaze followed mine seeing the artwork that was painted all of the walls near the science labs.

"Jack Napier, he is a disrespectful, violent, lazy, kid whom most believe to have already lost it-"

Eddie rolled his eyes at the last name.  
He too was now staring at this person's ...art? I have never before seen anything like it, it was surely...different. Eddie crossed his arms, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Don't worry, You'll never meet him. He rarely comes to class anymore and when he does it's only because the cops force him too."

I nod, this kid sounded quite odd. Did he seriously have cops after him? Or was that just some rumor Eddie made up? Then again this kid's life seemed to revolve around facts. I slip my notebook into my bag once more while Eddie points to the door across from the paint.

"Here's your first class, Biology."

"Thanks Eddie and..."

"Jonathan."

"Thanks Johnny."

I smile wavering bye to both of them, before skipping off into my next class.  
The whole room looked like a laboratory, were we supposed to have biology in here? There was like no plants, or animals or nature of any kind. The weight of my books were almost to much for me to bear as I drop them into the desk next to me.

"Do you know if this biology class?"

I turn to face the red headed girl I had sat next to. The red headed girl was dressed in a light green sundress despite the weather getting colder. Pamela was staring out the window, longing to be outside when she heard someone talking to her.

"Yes."

"Doesn't look much like one."

"Tell me about it, How are we supposed to learn about the nature when all they have here are chemicals and those metal tools."

I didn't really know what she was talking about so I just nod. Pulling out my biology book as class started.

"Imagine, how many trees did they kill to make these books that tell us what nature is supposed to be like? Why don't they just take us outside and teach us ourselves!"

"Uhh...I don't know."

"Exactly! It's not that cold out, we should be outside not crammed in this little classroom. "

I nod, completely lost at her ranting.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Pam Isley. Considering we haven't met I assume your the new girl Sel was yapping about this morning, Harley?"

"Harleen"

"Well Harles, seems like you've made quite a name for yourself."

"It's Harleen. What do you mean?"

"Walton? Diego? Everyone's been talking about how you stuck up to them."

"Everyone?"

Pamela turned back around, to find Walton staring directly back at her. A cold chill ran through her spin as her emerald eyes locked with his. Pamela turned back to Harleen. Her voice had got quiet, as she switched the topic.

"Anyways you want to sit with me and Sel at lunch today?"

My smile widen, now I wouldn't have to be the odd one out looking for a lunch table.

~Minutes Later~

The Bell Ring's signaling the end of Biology class.

"See you later Red."

Geez, Red knew everything about biology, she was like obsessed over the simplest detail. She even corrected the teacher on how to say chrysanthemum. Lucky for me I got her as my lab partner for the next few weeks. We have to grow and observe a tree, seems simple enough. Out of the corner of my eye I see a sign that says Floor C.

"Wait a minute..."

I mumble to myself, looking down at my schedule. Wasn't I supposed to be on Floor A? How am I by the language classe- The floor begins to shake, causing me to look up from my paper.  
A loud explosion comes from the other end of the hallway. My eyes widen seeing a thick green smoke spreading across the hallway. I began to cough as the smoke swirled around me, my line of sight depleting.

"NAPIER! "

I hear some teacher's voice yell, echoing down the hallways of Gotham High. A force collides with me, sending me back into the door.

"Offt"

A hand is pressed up against my lips, muffling any attempt I had to speak.

"Quiet Doll."

The deep voice pulls me in, as I find myself instantly obeying his command. A tall dark silhouette looms over me, holding a tight grip on my arm. The only trait I could make out were his eyes. A deep emerald green, the kind that seem to be filled with many unspoken promises. I find myself breathless gazing into them. Realizing he was talking to me, I nod slightly.

As smoke clears the realization comes over me. We were in a new location, The janitors closet. I didn't even notice he had opened the door. Pinned up against the wall, my heart was beating rapidly from adrenaline, the excitement, the thrill. The loud thud of footsteps went pass the door.

"Sorry about that sweetie."

He had still not let go, my eyes lost in his as he spoke. I felt myself on edge, waiting for him to speak up again, make a movement, something. This all felt like a loose dream, the world itself unreal. His hand stroked a piece of my hair before he let go.

"But Princi here, isn't one for my jokes."

"Jokes?"

"Yeah, it's just a simple chemical compound, it turns the air green. Now tell me, What's your name dearie?"

"H-Harleen...Harleen Quinzel."

"Well Harley,"

I felt like I was holding my breath as he spoke. My thoughts lingered on every word. Spoken with such pride, confidence. Never did I correct him on my name. The thought never even crossed my mind. The way he spoke the name Harley, it was almost poetic, as if the name itself was unique and special.

"it was nice running into you."

He chuckled at his own joke, running his hand though his luxurious green hair. The boy turned around, starting for the door. I found myself frozen, unable to move as I just watched him. I had to speak up, say something before he was gone.

"Wait...What's your name?"

My voice was quiet for I barely manage to even choke out those words. He turned back towards me with a smile on his face.

"Jack Napier."

Jack Napier? Where have I heard that before? Did Eddie say something about him? I don't remember him saying anything about a boy with beautiful green eyes. For some reason I couldn't remember where I have heard that name.

"See you around Harley."

Jack's voice was just like his smile, so smooth, calm, confident but not strict. After glancing back at me, he closed the closet door behind him. A small smile appeared on my face as I lean back against the wall, letting out a sigh.

"B-bye."

**(( A/N: I hope you like Harleen's encounter with J. Any ideas who Harley will meet next. Wait until you see what I have planned for this story. I'm surprised I have actually stuck with this story. So like Whoa. -Ę ) )**


	4. Cheery Chit Chat

"HARLEY!"

My eyes were still lingering where he had been only a couple moments before when the two voices snap me back to reality. I turn around to see Pamela and Selena sprinting up to me.

"Where have you been? Me and Sel here have been looking everywhere for you."

"I've-"

"Come on guys, I'm starving."

The lunch room was jammed pack by the time we finally got there. Luckily with Red and Selena by my side I got through the line pretty quickly.

"Ew, What kind of food is this?"

I mumble quietly to myself seeing a gooey mixture dumped onto my tray. I bet the food at Arkham is better then this crap. I swear if this thing starts to move I'm going to be on the next plane to Metropolis.  
Red and Selina continued to chit chat as I gazed across the lunch room. Part of me was looking for him, too see if he was here.  
Let me tell you, Gotham High's lunchroom is the stereotypical type. Food flying everywhere, groups gathered based on interest and of course students talking over each other.  
In the West Corner of the room, the jock's which were lead by Walton and Diego. They were all huddled around the table that looked far to small for them. Diego voice was so loud I could hear him from across the room, discussing some sort of sports analogy I didn't care to understand.

On the complete other side of the room, the farthest point possible from the Jock's was Eddie's table. If I had to put a label on it, the Geek's table. Along with a couple unfamiliar faces there was Eddie, Johnny and some plump kid dressed in black and white. I can't remember his name at the moment.

We (a.k.a Pamela) decided to sit outside for lunch. A table conveniently placed under a tree which gave off just enough shade. Selena didn't seem to care where we sat, she was so hunger.

"Oh Harley I almost forgot."

Red took a moment to dig through her book bag. She pulled out a yellow piece of paper.

"Here, I thought since you were new you might want to try out. It's a good way to get your name out there, not to mention hang with cute guys."

Pamela passed the flyer over towards Selena, signaling her to pass it to me.

"She doesn't want to be apart of your stupid team Pam."

Her voice had turned cold, not the friendly chipper that had existed between the two moments ago. Selena crinkled the paper into a ball, tossing it behind her without even looking. Of course Eddie had to be passing by. The crumbled flyer ricocheted off his head into his lunch slop. The look on his face, absolutely priceless. It took all my self control to prevent myself from laughing. His face looked so confused and disturbed at the same time, I wish I had my camera with me. Of course Selena's grumbling didn't stop Red from handing me another one of her paper's.

**~CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS~**  
**Monday 5 - 7 **  
** Football Field**  
**Come with a cheer, dance and a peppy attitude.**  
*** Positions will be determined by Head Cheer Captain Pamela Isley. ***

Peppy Attitude? That didn't really seem like Red's type. Not that she wasn't friendly but I just didn't picture her as the cheerful type. Cheerleading did seem fun but would I really have the time? With my studies and all I didn't plan to part take in any extra curricular activities here at Gotham. Maybe I should do this, I did tell myself I would be different this time around, not the geek I once was. No, I'm going to be a cheerleader. My train of thought was intrupeted by Pam.

"Of course, Black and Gold may be a bit cliché but-"

Selena cleared her throat in a loud manner. Automatically stopping Pamela from finishing her sentence. Her hands were placed on her hips as she glared back at Pamela.

"What's wrong with black?"

Her foot tapped softly waiting for Miss Isley to respond. Selena's brow was lifted slightly as if she took Red's statement offensively. Now that I think about it Selena's whole look was black leather, her high heeled boots, her mini skirt, everything. Pamela looked calm, not even slightly sorry that she may have pissed Selena off.

According to Eddie; Pamela was great with words, knowing how to get herself out of almost any situation. Of course he was a male saying that. Surely Red's words were not the only thing assisting her point.

"Nothing's wrong with it it's just -"

"Not green."

Selena's comment was under her breath but just loud enough for Pamela to catch what she said. Some kids like Eddie and Johnny got up from their seats, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Other's like some of the football player's crept forward. My bet was they were hoping to catch a cat fight. Red's eyes narrowed, now annoyed. I had to intervene but how? I didn't no either well enough to stop them plus what if they both turn on me? Luckily it didn't come down to that, the bell rang signaling that all of us had to leave for our next class. I wasn't so sure what Selena or Red had but as for myself it was Writing Composition.

"Come on Harles, your next class is right next to mine..."

I didn't even bother asking how Red knew my schedule. She seemed to have a lot of connections in this school. Selena spun around quickly, storming out in a dramatic exit. Once out of sight Red walked away slowly, as if nothing had happened.

"She's just pissed because I beat her out of being captain last year."

"Why would she be mad at you? Doesn't the principle select-"

"Yes HE does, that's why she's mad."

Pamela sighed, crossing her arms. She knew what everyone at the school thought. It was all Selena's fault for starting the foolish rumor in the first place. Might as well fill the new girl in before Selena had the chance to.

"Last year Selena was so anger she spread the rumor around that the only way I got the position over her was because I..."

She tapped her chin softly, trying to think of the right word.

"-Persuaded him."

"You mean like-"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Not another word was spoken, even when we split up for class. The room was dead silent as I entered. I find a seat located in the first groups of desks. Perfect. Just as I'm about to sit down, a football player shoved there bag on the seat .  
"Hey!"  
A couple of kids turn around, surprised at the sudden noise. I wasn't stupid, I knew this had to have something to do with what had happened earlier today. The thing that bugged me most was he didn't even try to act like he didn't hear me. His smug smile across his face told all.  
"Fine."  
I cross my arms, heading back farther in the classroom. Too my dismay it was more of the same. Finally I got to the last available seat, all the way in the back of the classroom. My voice was quiet, tired of being shoved out of everywhere.

"May I sit here?"

Silence, class was about to start. I had to find somewhere to sit. This was ridiculous! My voice raises, annoyed at all this fuss. I drop my books onto the desk.

"Hey kid! I asked if I can sit here."

The boy looked up, startled at being talked too. He took a moment to take his head phones out of his ears.

"Oops, I didn't realize...I though you were just being..."

I fumble through my words, trying to apologize. I hear the sound of whispers and snickering. My face was turning more and more pink by the moment. That was when I recognized the boy. Dark brown hair, silver glasses outlining his blue eyes. Of course it was Johnny Crane. At least it was a familiar face.

"Yeah, You can sit here..."

"Thanks."

I sit down, slinging my backpack on the back of the chair. One thing about Johnny his voice was quiet but kind. He didn't even seem to take offense to my outburst or simply didn't catch it. I couldn't even imagine my voice coming out that quiet. I pull my journal out, writing down more of my observations.

•_NEVER EVER bring up cheerleading with Selena, or her wardrobe choices._

_•Pack lunch, school's food looks like a science experiment gone wrong. Speaking of science experiment the science fair is coming up soon. Must figure out a project._

_3 Who is Jack Napier? 3_

"Attention Class, Mrs Bullock is absent today so your writing assignment is on the board. Please turn it in at the end of class. "

The words on the board were a blur to me. My squinting only made matter's worse. Of course out of all my classes, this was the only one I wasn't able to grab a seat up front.  
Here's a secret, I need glasses.  
I didn't bring them today mostly because of what happened at my old school, the academy of Metropolis. The names I had received there only discouraged my studies...four eyes, point dexter, geek of the week. I didn't want to be called any of those things at this new school.

"Psst... Johnny."

He looked up,

"Can you tell me what the prompt is?"

He had a puzzled look on his face, trying to figure out why I was asking him. Before he could get a word out edge wise I continued on;

"Victor is in my way...I- I can't see from this angle...please."

I pleaded not wanting to make even more of a fool of myself by asking what the prompt was out loud. People would think I could not read or worse would suggest glasses. He gives a slight nod,

"Alright, it says in 3 to 5 sentence write the reason you feel you are at Gotham High."

"Thank's Johnny you, I owe you one."

A soft smile came across his face before looking back to his notebook. That prompt was do simple. Instantly the answer become clear to me.

_Writing Prompt #1 -Harleen Quinzel _  
_The reason I feel I'm at Gotham High today is receive a good education. This is in effort to pursue my dreams. Also I'm here to start over from the dreadful academy of Metropolis high. Finally I feel I'm here to learn, and meet the interesting new people in Gotham._

Did they really expect us to take this whole class to write? Bored I, peer over at Johnny's notebook.

"So, What are you writing about?"

_"_Huh? Oh...well...errr..."

Yet again, He looked shocked that I actually wanted to speak with him. From the way he stumbled through his words I learned one thing. I was trying to have a conversation with the most unsocial person in Gotham High.


	5. Chatroom

Oh no, I going to miss the bus. All because Pamela asked me to pick up a some forms for her on the way out of school. The entrance to the football field had caught my attention. Wasn't it Eddie who said it cut through to the bus loop? Why was his annoying know it all voice so easy to drown out earlier. It was my only shot. I had almost made it to the bus loop when out of no where a football knocks the books out of my hand.

"Where you going chica?"

A low voice came behind me whom I could only assume was Diego. Calm down, don't give into his taunting Harleen, it'll only make things worse. Ignore him and just pick up your books then leave. Maybe they'll leave you alone, yeah right. Pamela had already informed me that Diego and the boys weren't happy about our run in this morning. The football player's began to circle me as I pretend not to notice.

"Blondie, he's speaking to you."

"Awe is the girl too scared without the kitty to protect her."

"Yeah where are your girls now bimbo."

Diego stepped on my journal, smushing it in the mud and making sure I couldn't pick it up. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. No, I refuse to be this girl again. I refuse to be pushed down. Inside I was terrified as i stood up, maybe i could talk this out. Slipping the books into my bag I look up at the boys. Whoa they were alot bigger than i had prior imagined.

"Get off my journal."

"Look guys, the Barbie doll talks."

Diego kicks the notebook up into another football player's hands. Mud was dripping from the edges of my book. I hope none of the pages inside were affected.

"Leave me alone, I must get to the buses."

Every time I would reach out for my diary the player would move it higher and higher out of my reach. No fair, I wasn't nearly as tall as them. In attempts to jump higher my foot slipped backwards in the mud. Accidently the mud splatters up in the players eyes while I go flying the other way. Thanks to my gymnastics I was able to recover, landing on my feet. Diego tried to go after me but instead he collided with his friend, knocking my book out on to the ground. Could be my imagination but I swore I heard a deep laughter coming from behind the bleachers. Not that I was going to stick around to find out. Quickly swiping my book from behind the mud blinded players I sprint off to the bus loop.

"Get Her."

Diego's voice growls behind me as I run onto the bus, the doors closing seconds after my entrance. That was far too close. Besides the front cover of the journal, most pages seemed unaffected by the mud. My home was the final stop on the bus which gave me time to analyse people in my last few classes.

_Matthew Hagen: (Art Class)_

_*Seems unsure who he really is._

_*Artwork comes out 50 times better than mine, especially his clay vases._

_*Treasure Hunter, loves scavenger hunts._

_*Seems to disappear for long periods of time._

_*Red's thinking about recruiting him to be team's mascot._

_Harvey Dent:_

_*Hiding something! No one can be that perfected._

_*good looking, honest, trustworthy_

_*Selina says him and Red have a history together. *Must find more about*_

_Barbara Gordon:_

_*Too Quiet, almost shyer than Johnny._

_*Detective Gordon's daughter._

My thoughts drift off to that one kid, Jack Napier. He seemed to relaxed, so at ease with who he was. Not to mention his eyes, something about them just seemed so interesting, so promising. The bus comes to an abrupt halt, disrupting my thoughts.

I had arrived home just in time to see my computer screen flashed with a notification.

"A chat room?"

I ponder to myself, clicking on the link.

**-Please create a username and password to enter below-**

A username? I look around the room, catching a glimpse of one of my favorite books. Alice in Wonderland. The book itself is so intriguing, a girl lost in her imagination. A girl so desperate to leave her own painful reality, she created a whole universe centered around her. Hmmm, my fingers typed away quickly, eager to get on and see what this chat was about.

**QueenOfHearts has entered the Chatroom. (5 Users)**

**FearFactor**: Pamela don't!

**Lilaclover**: hehe too late Jonathan, I already sent the request. Hey Harles.

**Kittycat91**: Hello Harley, prrrfect timing on your part. Isn't that right Johnny Boy?

Oh really? Why is that? :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**-Fearfactor is typing-**

**Lilaclover**: It's because Johnny was just telling us how much he loves... writing.

Writing? :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**Kittycat91**: YES! Johnny boy adores "Writing", how about you Harles. Don't you just loooooove it?

Well yes, it is one of my favorite courses. :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**Lilaclover**: Hear that Johnny? It's Harley's favorite course too. You too already have so much in common.

**-FearFactor has left the Chatroom. -**

**Kittycat91**: Awe he's no fun.

**Lilaclover**: Now that he's gone, how ever will Eddie spy on our little chat?

**NerdyNygma**:I was not spying!

**KittyCat91**: So you call looking over Johnny's shoulder while not involved in our conversation...

**NerdyNygma**:Observing! Not to mention I was already logged on.

Why did he leave? :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**NerdyNygma**:Because of them!

**Lilaclover**: Awe Eddie, we mean no harm.

**KittyCat91**:Yeah, Relax we weren't going to say anything.

Say what?! Can someone fill me in here?: **Queen_of_Hearts**

**NerdyNygma**: Just drop it.

**KittyCat91**: Fine but tell Johnny to come back in. I have an announcement.

**-FearFactor has entered the Chatroom-**

**Lilaclover**: Welcome Back. ;)

Hiya Johnny: **Queen_of_Hearts**

**KittyCat91**: Okay guys, enough chit chat. Here's the deal. I'm having a party Friday.

Eeeek! A party! :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**NerdyNygma**:I don't know we have less than a week until the science fair. It's rather soon and I should probably work on that.

**KittyCat91**: Awe come on Edward!

**Lilaclover**: Yeah Eddie, have fun for once in your life!

I don't know guys I'm kinda with Eddie on this one. :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**KittyCat91**:Please tell me you're not serious?

**-Queen_of_Hearts is typing-**

I frown a bit. Yes, I was serious. Academicly speaking, a party that day wasn't a smart idea. On the other hand being the boring geek girl of the Gotham wasn't an option. I needed to fit in. One party couldn't be that bad. I could just finish my project before then. Plus it'll help me meet more Gotham High students. Maybe I'll even see Jack.

Of course I'm not. Why would anyone want to be serious? What do you think I am, some kind of nerd? No offensive Eddie. Of course I'll be at your party**:Queen_of_Hearts**

**Lilaclover**: See I knew you were cool Harles. So how about you Johnny Appleseed? Can Sel assume you're coming now?

**FearFactor**: I don't know Pam. Ed is right about this, we have to work on our projects for the fair. Some of us can't get by on a winning smile.

**Lilaclover**: What are you implying?

**NerdyNygma** :Of course I'm right. John's implying that unlike you, Pamela, some of us have to rely on our brains instead of looks.

Guys I've got to go. See you in school tomorrow everyone. Bye :**Queen_of_Hearts**

**-Queen_of_Hearts has left the Chatroom-**

That chat was going south fast. I just had to leave before Pamela went at Johnny and Eddie's throat.

My first party! Eeek! I got invited to a real party! The excitement is real, I couldn't contains it. If only the kids in Metropolis could see me now. Part of me wanted to stay back, work on my science fair project which was still incomplete. Yet, II didn't want to be /that/ kid. The girl with no social life that hide away, writing 24/7.

Party Friday, Cheer tryouts Monday, Science Fair the following weekend.

That gave me plenty of time to work on it. Still I should probably think of a topic.

Ummm...

I'll come to me soon enough, for now I need my sleep.


	6. The Boys

**-Johnny POV-**

After Harley left the chatroom everything went into a feeding frenzy. Pamela flipped out on Eddie and I for our comments. It wasn't our fault she had rep that followed her name. Either way I had no intention to stay in that chat any longer then I already have, so I signed out. Edward frowned, staring at the screen. That device was practically glued to the kid. From the stressed look on his face I could tell he was still arguing with the girls.

"Are you still in that dreadful chat?"

"Yes."

"Why? Just give up already."

He raised a brow at my protest, I just shook my head in reply. Of course my request was foolish for Eddie never gave up on anything, he always had to win or leave with the upper hand. I decided it was best to fiddle with my science fair project. My study was on chemical's and their effect on one's nervous system. Hopefully my experiment will take the subject and create a virtual, controllable world via the imagination. Lately, I have been sneaking into the school facilities because their chemistry lab was never opened during school hours. My project was almost finished, all I needed was a little more experimentation and of course testing the chemical compound on a real subject, Eddie. Maybe I would go to the party, not that i'm one for these social gatherings but Harleen would be there and I could always drag Eddie along with me.

"It just doesn't make sense."

"Hmm?"

I look up from my phone too meet Eddie's gaze. My mind wasn't really focused on what he was talking about today. My guess would be Edward was still rambling about this party. He wasn't necessarily found of it. Paranoid, he imagined Selina's party was only a trick to get his grades down. Not like that it would even work. Eddie has always been the smartest in out class. In preschool he used to correct our teacher on her mathematical errors.

"We've never been invited to their parties before."

"Oh, Yeah. I guess it's weird."

"Do you think Harleen is behind this?"

All I caught was the word Harleen. What was Eddie talking about? She seemed so happy, energetic and unlike most kids in our school happy to be there. Usually I try to mind myself and focus on my studies but she persisted on talking to me. Yes, I found that weird. Not many people spoke to the scrawny and pale, crow looking kid in the corner. I know what they think but it doesn't bother me. I've grown to like the silence, working alone on my projects. It gave me time to think to myself, stick my headphones in and block the whole world out. Yet that wasn't the case for her. Harleen didn't seem to mind being social with an outcast such as myself. I spun around to give Eddie a questioning look.

"What about her?"

"Don't even pretend not to notice the impact she's made on our little social group."

Eddie was right. Although I wouldn't call me, Eddie and sometimes Ozzie a social group. Harley hasn't even been here that long yet and her effect was clearly noticeable. Honestly, before today I had never spoken to Pamela. The cheerleader was always too high in popularity to spend time with us. Selina I've spoken too a few times but normally it was when she needed something. I know everyone speaks of Isley exploiting people to get what she wants but Selina wasn't that different. Eddie smirked cockily as if he knew something I did not.

"Now what?" I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"They were correct, weren't they."

"I don't know what you mean."

"The girls were right! You like this new girl."

Eddie sounded far to happy with his theory.

"Oh really now? Why go on and on about this writing class about yours. I've never heard you talk so much about a class, let alone a girl."

I feel my face get hot as I try to look busy in my work. He chuckled, coming over to my desk. Not buying my act. What is it with everyone thinking I had a crush on her? First Pamela then Selina and now Eddie. At least Eddie had the courtesy of speaking about it in private. The girls were just being cruel teasing me in that chat earlier. What if Harleen found out? What would she say? I mean, not that it's true. I don't like her I just think she's err...a nice girl who I wouldn't mind to be friends with.

"Earth to Crane."

"hmmm?"

"You never answered my question."

"No. I don't like her. Now if you don't mind, I must get back to work."

One look at Eddie's face I could tell he did not believe me. He shook his head, sitting back down on the couch. Not that I liked her but if I did I wouldn't tell Eddie. Sure, he is my best friend but I knew him too well. Once he got his hands on a secret, Eddie could and would manipulate you with it.

"Thats good, because she's hiding something."

I roll my eyes, "You think everyones hiding something."

"Thats because everyone is hiding something but that new girl, Harley. She has a secret, I just know it."

Eddie adjusted his glasses, eyes still glued to his tablet. I try to act unphased at his theory but I couldn't help thinking about it. He was normally right about his accusations. Now that I think about it she was acting weird at the begining of the class. I had to read the prompt to her. Great, now Eddie's got me paranoid.


	7. Party Probs- Part 1

About an hour ago, I went over to Selina's. Today was the party! eeek, I can't begin to describe how excited I was. My outfit was simple, pony tail, a white shirt withs jeans. Tick Tock Tick Tock. The sound was driving me insane, eight o'clock and the girls weren't even trying to get ready. The party was going to start any second now. Where were they you ask? Well, Selina was in the other room taking a cat nap while Pamela was still in the shower. I was the only one remotely ready for this party. Luckily, I was well prepared for this nerve recking boredom. My journal was awaiting me:

_Party's the social gatherings of high school. It's almost impossible or incredibly saddening if you've never been invited to one. Parties give any person curious to the inside world of high school a sneak peak. They let people see into each other's lives outside of school. The people who care or obsess with school don't usually bother to come. The ones who are partiers will be the ones that never leave. The kids that are drinking the most will be the ones that want to fit in._

_In metropolis or even my home prior to that, Brooklyn, the thought of Harleen Quinzel at a party was unheard of and for this case I can't make any correct assumptions about the social call within what a party is. These will be stated later tonight._

Ding Dong "Got it!" I jump up, sprinting for the door. Finally, people were arriving.

Opening the door I see Eddie and Jonathan bickering like some old couple. A small laugh escapes me, making them both look up startled.

"Hello Harleen."

"Oh yes hello Harleen, John informed me of how this is like a...social experiment and thus it wouldn't techically-."

"I doubt she wants to hear it."

Eddie grumbled a bit, it was clear he did not want to be around here. The orange haired nerd looked out of his element as he fumbled with his glasses. No one has even arrived yet he still felt uncomfortable. Intresting. I smirk, trying my best to hold back a laugh again. I could tell Johnny had forced him come along.

"Well come on in boys."

"Where is everyone?

"

Johnath questioned, looking around. Eddie mumbled something about how he was right and he knew this was all a trick. Johnny soon hushed him silent by nudging him in the shoulder. Why did they always do this. Talk in their own secret language. I caught Johnny's eye just now realizing I haven't answered his question.

"Ummmm...I don't-"

"EEEEEEK!" Pamela's shrieking made us all turn around. There she stood, dripping wet in nothing but a towel. "WHAT ARE /THEY/ DOING HERE!"

Both of the boys eyes widen, Eddie was the only one that dared speak. "Its...uhh...8?"

"So?" Pamela huffed, tucking the corner piece of her towel inward. Her hands rested on her hips. All three of us looked confused. Edward tilted his head, eyes trying not to stare at Pamela. He forces them to focus on the floor. I'd never see a kid blush so much, he looked almost more embarrassed then Pamela was.

"Well you did say it started at 8." He retorted, trying to show how this wasn't his fault. He was still not understanding were Pamela was coming from. Honestly, I didn't either.

Let me tell you when Edward failed to comprehend something, he got frustrated and flustered. Although this was a rare occasion it was amusing to watch for onlookers like myself and Johnny.

Her emerald green eyes seemed to flicker with annoyance at the two boys. One simple glare made them both tense, "No one comes at 8!" Her voice snarled as if they were both morons. It seemed to click for both myself and Jonathan at the same time. I had finally caught on to what Red meant about not arriving at 8 o'clock exactly. It was a popular kids inside lingo or code.

Surprisingly, Eddie seemed to keep his cool. A know it all like grin came across his face as if he had Isley beat. He held up a single finger, signaling everyone not to speak up. Edward seemed ready to prove his point as he rolled up the corner of his green sleeve. A small, circular watch was wrapped around his slender wrists. Me and Johnny swapped looks, understanding where Edward was going with this. Bad idea, he clearly didn't understand Red's angle on the matter. Yet, he just had to prove Pamela wrong. "It's 8:05."

Red facepalmed, shaking her head slowly. Johnny sighed, almost tiresomely at his friends social awkwardness. I had to bit my lip to stop from laughing. Poor Eddie, so clueless.

"Everyone knows when you say party starts at 8, you arrive at 10."

I've never seen a kids face that red. Eddie looked like a tomato or a firetruck, embarrassed out of his mind. Johnny chuckled at his expression before receiving a death glare from Edward.

Selina came out into the room, groaning. She looked like she had just been awoken from her slumber. "What is with all this commotion?" Her voice sounded tired but her expression changed to amusement seeing Pamela dressed in nothing but a towel. Smirking, she opened her mouth to speak. Pamela elbowed her roughly, so rough in fact she almost lost her towel. However Red was quick enough to cling to her towel before it fell. Afterwords she gave Selina a look that told her not to dare speak. Challenging Selina was never a good thing, I've been here a little less then a week and even I knew that."Pamela why didn't you tell me you invited the boys over early for a little _fun_ before hand."

Pamela's eyes narrowed back at Selina, lips pursing in dismay. Johnny shuffled his feet, awkwardly. The funny part was that Edward was too far off in LaLa land to hear Selina's comment. He had no reaction to the matter. I bet Eddie was still pondering the difference between 8 and 10.

"i-i guess we'll just come back around 10 then." Jonathan spoke ushering his friend out. I give a small wave goodbye before turning to face Pam's death glare.

"What?"

"You let them in."

"How was she supposed to know you'd come out half naked?"

"UGH!" Pamela yelled, fuming mad. She stomped out of the room, slamming Selina's bedroom door.

Selina rolled her eyes, "She gets cranky, don't worry about it."

I drag my feet as I follow Selina back into her room. I was amazed to find Pamela already dressed in a flowery green sundress by the time I got there. Geez did it must have took 10 seconds for her to change, how on earth did she pull that off so fast?

"That was fast." Selina purred, lurking around her room. She stalked around, grabbing a few things here and there. Black eye liner, purple eye shadow, a black leather skirt or top, I couldn't quite tell by the style. Pamela nodded, seeming a bit grudgeful towards the both of us. I sigh, plopping down on the bed.

"I can't believe you said that in front of those two...two...nerds!"

"Relax Pam, they didn't mean anything." Selina seemed to be looking for something around the room as she spoke. Her focus wasn't on Pamela at all.

"Still you don't need to go off-"

"Bingo!" Selina grinned, interrupting Red in the mist of her sentence. Her hands slowly pulled a pair of diamond earrings out from behind her pillow. Hold up, how in the world did she get diamond earrings? Word on the street was her parents were poor and never home. Some kids even speculated that the home was just a ploy so she didn't have to go into foster care. How could she afford what looked to be real diamond earrings? Unless they were given to her by a family member.. that made sense...ish.

"HARLEY!"

Pamela's voice made me jump, realizing I had zoned out. "Huh?" Selina chuckles at my confusion. The girl now fully dressed in black fish net tights and- oh it was neither a skirt or a top but a short form fitting dress. She sat on the end of the bed, strapping up her leather heels."Whoa."

Red rolls her eyes, already understanding I've been lost in thought for a few minutes.

"Keep doing that and people will start to think you're like Eddie."

I bit my lip, frowning at the idea. No way I wanted to appear as some nerd who thought too much.

"Anyways." Pamela spoke, making sure she had my attention this time. "I said aren't you going to get ready?"

An expression of confusion comes across my face."I am ready." I look down at my outfit once more, yep ready. It was simple, formal enough with a hint of professional, perfect for a good party. The girls both gave me looks of disbelief and disapproval. Sure, I was nowhere near as fashionable as them, I mean look at them they're hotter than models but I still looked at least nice.

Selina leans over the bed, whispering a comment into Red's ear. "Is that even clothing?"

"So serious, She looks like shes going to an office interview."

I wish they spoke quieter, I really didn't want to hear them. I begin to focus in the mirror, pretending to fix my hair. A soft hum escapes my lips as I try to not focus on the laughing and whispering behind me. I could still see them in the corner of the mirror. They were giggling quietly as if I was something to be amused by. The girls paused for a moment before looking me up and down.

Pamela bite her lip softly, "It could work." She spoke quietly, looking back at Selina. A giant grin form as they both sprung up from the bed.

"I got the outfit." squealed Selina, walking over the the closet.

"I'll turn on the curling iron." Pamela strutted off into the bathroom, pulling out a dark oak box. She seemed to be setting up a full blown make up station, weren't they done getting ready yet?

Selina snaps her fingers in front of me a few times to make sure she had my attention. "What size?"

"for what?"

"Your shoes silly. What size?"

"Uh 8's."

"That's what I thought, closer to pam's size. One minute."

Not even a minute later she came out with these bright sun kiss red shoes. The heel on them was ungodly high. How would anyone even walk in them without breaking a heel? It then occurred to me she expected me to wear them. Me! Not wanting to look ungrateful I give a slight nod. Guess my feet will be bleeding tonight. Oh well, I didn't really need to walk until Monday.

"Your wear red and black alot, hmm" Selina scanned her closet, searching for something.. "Tada!" In hand was a hot, sparkly red tank top, hanging against the black leather mini skirt I doubted I would even fit in. Honestly, I knew there was no way I could fit in one of her tops."Try these on."

"But I doubt they'll even-"

"There old, middle school clothing. If they don't fit then-"

I cut her off before she could complete that sentence. " Alright, I'll change." I step out, moving along to her parents room to change. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change anywhere near as fast as them. It took me 5 minutes alone to squeeze into Selina's skirt. By the time I returned, Pamela and Selina were to engaged in deep conversation to see me re-enter. Maybe, I would get a good scoop if I listened in before making my presence known.

Pamela kept her voice low, a sly grin rested on her face. "That outfit. Don't think I didn't put it together once you added those shoes and earrings. He's coming isn't he."

Selina smirked, giving only the slightest nod, Much to my dismay I couldn't figure out who they were talking about. He? Surely they couldn't be talking about johnny or eddie. Could they be talking about the kid I ran into earlier. My heart skips a beat just thinking about it. His messy green hair and how it fell into and out of place with such a grace to it. Isley's gasp snaps me out of my daze, "How!"

"He never upgraded the security since he saw me."

"No way! How does he even know about the party?"

"I invited him."

"Face to face?!" Pamela was literally on the edge of her seat with this gossip.

"Of course not." Selina almost laughed at the idea, "If I did he could have me arrested but I left a note last time I brok- Harley?"

Selina's eyes dart to mine looking like a deer caught in headlights. Pamela's head snapped around to find me standing in the door way. Soon enough Selina's look of guilt is masked away beneath her cat like smile.

"Harles, You look amazing!." She jumped up, walking over to me. A false smile across her face."How long have you been standing there kitten?" Her arms gently wraps around my shoulder, leading me into the room.

"Not long, just got here in fact." Luckily I wasn't half bad at lying. The only time I was ever caught was when I'd occasionally start to laugh. Otherwise I could lie almost flawlessly. It's not that hard once you know the psychological aspects to it. Calm blood pressure, soft smile, steady tone. I slowly stumble about through the room, trying to walk in these skyscraper heels. The top actually fit however the skirt was awfully tight. "So what were you two talking about?" I ask, trying my best to sound curious.

"Nothing." Selina replied almost gracefully. "just waiting for you to finish changing so Pamela can do your hair." Liar. Boy she was good at it, I knew she was lying and almost believed her.

I tilt my head, frowning slightly at the mention of my hair. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing." "Nothing"

They both reply far too quickly for me to actually believe it. After quickly swapping looks it is Pamela was the one to speak up. "but-" Oh great I knew there would be a but. She pauses as if trying to find the right words. "-Harles you always have your hair up, in buns, pony tails even pigtails."

"So?" I say, clearly not seeing any point to it. What was wrong with it, I actually prefered pigtails to most other hairstyles.

"So! Let your hair down!" Selina chimes in, throwing her hands up in the air. "It is a party after all."

"I guess I could..." My voice trails off unsure."...Do we even have enough time for hair and makeup?" I ponder allowed, looking around for a clock. 8:45. Ugh, I guess time wouldn't get me out of this one. It wasn't that I didn't want my hair done, it was the makeup. I always hated it. Girls drenched their faces in the pink blush, black crayon and those red smears they called lipstick. For what? To attract guys of course. I could never understood how that would actually work. I mean the few times I tried makeup it looked like I gave myself a black eye. Not to mention my complexion is already pale, include ruby red lips and a pop of color and it appears ghostly white. The one time I tried to wear makeup back home I was laughed at, mocked as if I was some clown. They said I looked like a goth raccoon with the place circles that covered my eyes. How should I have known it was too much? I was only trying to fit in with the others. I shake my head, letting out a small sigh. I shouldn't be thinking of the past.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of time." Pamela helps me up to my feet, seeing as I was unable to walk even the slightest bit in these shoes. Her and Selina aid with the walking distance from the bed to the bathroom.

Hesitantly I complied, "Alright, but only a little makeup."

Pamela nodded, giving a small smile. She had already began to curl the lower half of my blonde hair as I sat infront of the mirror. Selina chuckled, picking up a small brush that had a faint black powered on it. "Don't worry Harles, we know what we're doing." My blue eyes closed, allowing her to do as she wished with the makeup.


	8. Party Probs- Part 2

"Harleen?" Jonathan spoke, catching sight of the young blonde leaving the party. "No." His eyes widen, sprinting out of the Selina's house. "Harleen! Harley! HARLEY!" Johnny's voice screamed in the distance, muffled by the sound of blaring music. Despite him sounding terrified, Harley just giggled continuing along. Her steps were tripping over each other, practically falling over herself. A cold hand grabbed her wrist as she was pulled into a dark purple car as it sped off, leaving a nervous Jonathan behind.  
**2 hours before...**  
People started to arrive about an hour ago, never have I seen so many people in such a small home. How did mathematics for this even work out? I didn't really know what to expect from this party. The only insight I had were the obvious stereotypical movie scenes. Anyone hear about the movie Sky High? This party practically puts that one to shame. I mean the once cat infested, tattered living room turned into a full scale nightclub. Yet, all i'm doing is sitting on Selina's sofa with my journal. I tried to be a social person during the first 5 minutes of the party but it didn't exactly go the way I expected. People crowded the room and soon I got separated (or ditched, still trying to figure that part out) from the girls. Everyone seemed to know everyone making it impossible for me to just jump into a conversation. Once or twice I popped in, introducing myself only to be ignored or pushed out. Here I am, the loser on the couch. The least I could do is write. One day my book will make me famous and they'll all be jealous, wishing they had let me talk.  
Alright, the next session is about party's, the psychology and physical appearance of them in the high school standards. Let me describe it for you incase you've never been to a party before:  
_Let me first state I had no clue what to expect but upon research it seems to be a very interesting topic in the human studies field. The very first to arrive were the ones that will presumably never leave. These subjects were the Jocks along with a couple of Pamela Isley's cheerleading "Friends." The reason for the quotations around the word is to show how they are not whom she considers her friends. Just some girls that will gossip around her, believing every word she says. Once their backs are turned they talk terrible trash on each other, most false accusations in order to receive drama. Drama seems to be a keyword in the high school lingo, something everyone wants but no one will admit to it. Walton and Diego (To high school all star students, incase you haven't read my prior articles) came already consumed by the dreadful smell of alcohol. The later the night went one, more and more kids came. Some kids don't even go to our school or at least I had never seen them there. Other's appeared to be kids of the street, sneaky little fellas who would lurk around and eat as much as their stomachs can hold. One thing about gotham, looks like many kids were left in the depressional stage of Gotham. Gosh they looked scary and not the cute scary I mentioned about Johnny. Speaking of the crow,_ him and Eddie are yet to be seen. After today's prior events I find it conclusive to report they won't come back, seeming as it is a prank or afraid to face Miss Isley again.  
I take a look around the room, making sure no one was peeking over my shoulder. Who knows, this could be million dollar material one day. I decided that next I'll write down what the listed subjects were doing at the party.  
Selina Kyle: flirting with some darked haired boy in the corner of the room. A shadow rests on the left side of his face, making it hidden in the darkness.  
Pamela Isley: gossiping with her fellow buds (a.k.a the cheerleaders)  
Walton and Diego: playing beer pong, keeping my eye on them for personal reasons. Selina's here so I doubt they'd try anything, hopefully.  
At tap on my shoulder makes me jump out. "YELP!" I squeal, my eyes meeting pale blue ones directly in front of me. Jonathan smirked a little, gaining amusement from my sense of fear. Wait, did I just say yelp? My face blushed a light pink color as I gather myself.  
"Sorry, I never meant to startle you." He spoke, sitting beside me. Johnny was dressed nice but casual in brown jacket and blue shirt.  
"Oh it's nice to see you, you didn't startle me just...err..caught me by surprise...yeah thats it..umm so where's -it-all." I joke using our nickname for Edward, leaning back on the couch.  
A soft chuckle came from him as he ran his hand through his hair. "Edward? Yeah, I could barely get him to come the first time. So, after Pamela hashed him out for arriving early he wouldn't dare come back. Honestly, he is just too stubborn to admit he did something foolish."  
I smirk, " Yeah, he looked a little fluster."  
"Trust me, he's better off at his own house. He would only complain about how he were here instead of studying."  
"Are you almost finished with your science fair project?"  
"Almost, the tests I'm running aren't coming out...as planned yet."  
"Tests? What kind of experiment are you working on?" He paused for a moment, debating whether to tell me or not. I hated when people kept things from me. I smiled in attempts to reassure him he could tell me. " Come on Johnny, promise I won't tell anybody." I gave him a pleading look, being over dramatic just to tease him.  
He chuckled. "It's the study of ones brain waves when they come into a world they themselves aren't familiar with."  
"Sounds cool, what's the experiment?"  
His voice dropped to the soft whisper, " I'm trying to figure out how different chemicals create different psychological effects in the brain."  
"Really? Thats amazing." I say, not really following what he was talking about but I wanted him to think I was smart.  
He nodded, seeming glad I understood what he meant. "Yeah, it's thw reaction I am working on that should be interesting. What about you?"  
"Uhh.." My expression turns into a frown, the science fair was this week and I only had half an idea, and it didn't even make sense.  
Johnny smiles, seeing me think. "You forgot didn't you?" I bit my lip, giving him a small nod.  
Something had caught my eye as he was speaking. A glimpse of green hair across the room, behind a group of laughing kids. Was I delusional or could it be him? My voice did not sound intrested much longer as I replied a simple. "Yeah." Tilting my head I tried to get a better look but people kept getting in my way.  
"Kinda."  
"Well what do you like?" Jonathan asked, not realizing I didn't care to be in this conversation any longer.  
"Sociology." My voice states plainly, too distracted in trying to get a glimpse of the boy across the room. I was hardly sitting on the couch anymore, my whole body was leaning to the left. Johnny looked at me oddly but continued on as if it was nothing.  
"Oh, The study of the human interactions. What would you like to-"  
"Offft!" I fall off the couch, butt hitting the floor. My head misses the wooden table by an inch as I land onto the hard unpadded floor. Jonathan is quick to come to my side, helping me up.  
"Are you okay?"  
I sigh, giving a slight nod. "Yes, I just thought I saw...someone." My eyes scan the area behind him, searching for any sign of the boy. A purple tee catches my eye, could it be him? My heart skips a beat. Sure it was a long shot but it was worth a try. "I'll be right back." Jonathan gave me a strange look. He turned around but could not follow my gaze. Crane gave a slight nod with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. I pick up my soda as if to say I was just getting a refill so he wouldn't feel as bad about me ditching him. May I point out how impossible it is to get through a crowd of drunk teenagers, Completely! I weave in and out trying to get across the room.  
"Hey!" "Watch it!" "Damn guuurrr" "Hey!"  
I roll my eyes, ignoring people's comments. By the time I actually made it across the room the boy was no where to be seen. He had gotten away. I sigh, maybe I was just seeing things. "AH!" I jump, feeling someone squeeze my butt. I spin around about to punch the jerk. However, my hand instantly drops to my side, seeing it was him. Jack Napier stood before me grinning. His luxurious mystical green eyes gazed down at me as he leaned against the wall.  
"Heeeyyy, aren't your the new girl, Hailey, Heidi-" He snapped his fingers, trying to think of the name.  
"Harleen, Harleen Quinzel. You're Jack Napier, we've met before. In the closet- well halls first but then you pulled me in there." My voice sounded higher as I talked fast. I couldn't help it I was excited to see him. He laughed, shaking his head. His laugh was so cute, it reminded me of halloween but yet there was a sort of happiness to it. What did he find funny in my statement, oh was it my rambling? maybe I should stop...what am I saying, I couldn't help it around attractive boys. He was so hot it made me nervous.  
"Yes, the one and only." His voice dropped lower as he yanked me into the corner by my hair. "Want to see something amusing?"  
"Yes." I say softly, thinking outloud to myself. Normally I'd ask more about what it was that he wanted to do but in that moment I didn't care what he was asking the answer was yes. Jack smirked, pulling a tack out of the wall. The point of the tack sparkled as he threw it across the room. It landed directly into Diego's shoulder. A small gasping noise escapes me as Diego turns around. He was going to kill us... I mean Jack but I was standing here so he must have thought I had something to do with it. He took two steps forward, hardly able to walk he was soo stoned. Lucky for both of us another dude pulled him aside. Unlucky for that dude for he got a broken nose.  
Jack laughed, punching my shoulder. Pamela eyes gazed over at the sound of his laughter. Immediately she shot me a worried look. "Wasn't that hilarious toots." I nod, staying quiet for I didn't want Diego to come over after all. He gives me a rough nudge, snapping me out of thought. His voice sounded a little annoyed. " I said wasn't that funny toots."  
"Yes, I guess it was." I smile, trying to appear amused at his childish prank.  
"You guess!" He snapped angrily, hands curling up into fists.  
"Leave Harles alone. There are plenty of other girls you can ruin here. You have more luck trying to get with that cup of cheap beer in your hands." She folded her arms across her chest, giving the boy a stern look. Pamela must have hurried across the room. Why didn't I notice? Oh wait, I was too busy staring at Jack to notice. The way his hair shuffled when he tilted his head back or the little dimples his smile gave off.  
"Come on tree hugger, I'm only having a little fun with her. She doesn't mind, now do you Hailey?"  
"Harleen, and he's right Red, I don't rea-"  
"Of course she minds." She yanked Jack by his collar, in an aggressive yet whispering tone. "Harley is not someone you play with, got it? She's not a toy." He grinned wickedly, a devilish twinkle in his eye. Little did Red know she had just giving him the perfect challenge to make this night fun or more so a game.  
"Who me?" He laughed, taking a sip of the red solo cup in his hand. Jack gave her a innocent look that Pamela obviously didn't buy. "Wouldn't think of it toots." He looked me up and down before walking away.  
What? Wait, I wanted to talk to him. Don't go away. My eyes were still lingering on him, across the room while Pamela's voice was lecturing me in my ear. "Stay away from him, he's bad news. You know-" I zone her out, the music overtaking her voice. Jack was now laughing with some other chick. A brunette at that, she seemed to be nodding and smiling at whatever he was saying. Gosh, that should be me right now. Why couldn't it be me who he was talking to. Everyone around him seemed to crack a smile. His smile was so cute, promising. It was impossible not to believe he was a nice guy. He had a mysterious glimmer in his eyes that made me wonder. What was this special glow he had that went around him, what made him so beautiful. "Got it?" Crap, I wasn't listening again. I couldn't let her know that.  
"Yeah, of course." I smile sincerely, hoping she believed me which she did. Pam gave a nod, before being pulled back to her group. Two street kids seemed to be harassing Johnny. Both dressed in torn or tattered leather clothing. I place my cup on the table before running up to help him. "Leave him alone!" I curse softly, pushing them off of him. Blood ran down the side of Jonathan's nose as he stood up. One of the boys had dark black hair which was slicked backwards. He looked just over my shoulder before shaking his head no. "Net yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Why should I tell you?" He spat, his friend grabbing Jonathan by his 's attempts to fight back were weak, he didn't have the body mass to free himself "Pale, skinny and brainless, might as well be a sc-"  
"Hey! leave him alone you big meany!" No idea where that confidence came from but before I even knew what I was doing, I kicked the kid in his privates. Johnny's eyes widen, as the kids hands moved down and fell to his knees. The new found courage didn't last so long. We both fled from the scene, running across the room. I barely managed to pick up my soda from the table as well as some napkins as I ran by.  
"Thanks" He spoke sounding gratefully.  
"No problem, let me see your nose."  
"Huh?" He must have been lost in thought for he gave me a confused look. Slowly but surely he put it together, "Oh its fine." Not believing him I grab a handful of napkins from the table;  
"Here placed these on your nose and apply pressure."  
"Thanks Doctor Quinzel." He teased, placing the napkins where I pointed. The blood looked like a splash a color on his brown jacket. I shake my head, taking a sip of my drink. A bitterly sour taste met my tongue. Not bad but surely not expected. Could it have changed since before, maybe I was just tired.  
"Hiiii John." A drunken girl's voice called out from across the room. Oh my gosh, it was that stupid brunette girl again. The one Jack had been talking to, I roll my eyes hoping Jonathan wasn't listening to her. "Can you acome- acome-comeeee here?" Her loud voice slurred as she waved him about.  
He looked confused out of his right mind. I could read the surprise on his face. Almost as if he was shocked a girl wanted to talk to him. His blue eyes looked over at me as if he needed my approval to go over. I nod, my lips becoming dry from the lack of beverage in my hand. " Go ahead, I need to get some more soda anyways."  
"Didn't you just refill that? Geez you got to be thirsty."  
"Yeah, had a lot of chips before hand." Not a lie, I went through at least half a bags waiting for the party to start.  
"Alright, I'll be right back." He spoke before walking over to her. I sigh, heading over to the table of drinks. Most of them where alcoholic, I just needed to find where they keep the soda's. "Ughhhh." I groan, becoming frustrated. My head was spinning, pounding and here I was, still not finding anything to drink. Grrr.  
"Here." Out of no where, Jack hands me a glass. He understands my look giving me a reassuring smile. "It's only soda."  
I smile, taking a sip of it. "Thank you." Funny, it still tasted strange. I couldn't put a finger on it but It tasted a lot like my last beverage. Hmm maybe Gotham's soda tastes differently than the ones in Metropolis.  
"Surprised you're over here, shouldn't you be watching your girlfriend who just so happens to be all over Jonathan." He chuckled, laughing as if it was the most hilarious joke he'd ever heard.  
"What?"  
"First, you think i'm scared of Johnny boy? No one's scared of him. Ozzie has a better chance at stealing Walton's girl then him with- well about anyone." I chuckle, trying not to be rude and diss Jack's point. Jonathan would find someone. He was nice and smart. Sure a bit boring but weren't we all? He continued on, "Second, She's not my girl friend, just some bozo that owed me a favor. " He spoke coolly, leaning back against the wall. "Then again; Why, you do you even care about a detail like that?" I blush a deep red color.  
"Oh." He laughed again, setting me on edge. I tried to hide how flustered I felt which only lead to me talking more. "W-what was the favor- I mean not that you need to tell me."I quickly shut myself up by finishing my drink.  
"That's okay. Hey I was thinking-"  
His voice kept zoning in and out. I knew had a short attention but this was impossible to focus. The room felt like it was getting hotter. My face itself felt flush, I couldn't even focus on the words that slipped out of his mouth. His lips looked so soft as they moved up and down.  
"so you're coming toots?" He seemed to be thinking about something else as he looked at me. A mischievous glimmer in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel them daring me to come closer, promising me an exciting journey if I went with him. I smile, giving a slight nod.  
"Sure, a little fun never killed anybody."  
"Or did it?" He chuckled darkly at his own joke, heading for the door. The room around me was spinning as if I was on a fun ride as I took my first step. It made me laugh along with him. Color's around me brighten as if I was in wonderland. everything seemed so simple yet fascinating. Ordinary yet marvelous. I felt safe around Jack, he couldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me. His eyes told me that. What could go wrong? I followed him out the door, seeing him wave me over to a dark purple car. The plates on it were the ones from the dealership. Oh his father must own a car store. I giggle, practically skipping out. My legs moved much faster than I expected creating this stumbling running sort of style. Gosh, Harley snap yourself together! You'd make a fool out of yourself in front of the hottie.  
"HARLEY!" An echo cries out in the distance sounding panicked, or was it my own imagination? Before I could turn around Jack's cold hand pulls me into the car. I fall on top of him as the car goes speeding off into the city.


	9. Uh Oh!

_Bruises, make for better conversation._

My eyes flutter open slowly as if coming out of a deep fog. Where was I? The colors around me were all mixed with one another. Almost as if i knew something bad happened or was about to happen my heart pounding hard inside my chest. Although blurry at first, my vision finally begins to focus on the location. Around me stood what looked to be upside down lockers. How unusual, besides that they were almost exact replicas of the lockers at Gotham High minus the purple marks of course.

A loud bell rings, alarming me. "Eeek!" I jump falling flat on my face. For some reason I fell asleep on top of a storage cabinet, upside down? I groan rubbing the back of my head. This was all so confusing, it didn't even make sense. "What was I doing upside down?" I mutter to myself. Maybe that was the reason for my head throbbing, aching like this.

Groggily I stand up, "Hello is anyone-" I gasp, my vision finally becoming clear. The lockers weren't upside down and they didn't just look like the ones at Gotham High, they WERE the ones in Gotham High. I was in Gotham High! Alone! What was I doing here? There wasn't school today. Think, Harleen think. What happened last night? No luck, I sigh not recalling anything. Last nights events were all still a blur. My eyes widen, seeing lockers vandalized in purple sharpy. Could I have..No! I would never destroy school property. I must have been framed. My gaze trails down to my hand where a purple sharpy was enclosed in the palm of it. "EEEK!" I scream, dropping the marker. "I would never..." Quietly my argument fades into a silence. Unbalance, I stumble forward falling down the hallway, making an effort to move a couple steps. Words written in my bubbly handwriting and another person's scratchy handwriting were spread out across the lockers.

"Look Harleen, you're a big girl. You can handle it. So what if looks like you're basically wrote an essay on the walls, no one will know. No one will know." Slowly I begin to read one or two of them out loud, hoping it would jog my memory. " is a fool?" Why would I say that? It didn't even sound like me, he was a respectable teacher. Sure, he was a little creepy and went off on tangents about different wars and militaries but he most certainly was not a fool. All I could think of was how dead I was as I press my hand against the lockers, working my way towards the girl's bathroom. Desperately I needed to pull myself together, the bathroom was the best place for that. A little ways down showed more purple vandalism along the walls; _Selina loves Tony the Tiger, Fatty Wobblepot, Why So Serious?, Strange can go to h-._

I gasp why would anyone write such things about our Principle and on school walls too. He wasn't that bad of a man, just a little creepy. A warm feeling comes across my face as it flashes red with panic, this was all my fault. I close my eyes tightly, not wanting to read anymore. "Come on Harleen, your a smart girl, you have to snap out of this...just get to the bathroom." Using the lockers for guidance, I find my way to the bathroom. Eyes closed tightly to prevent myself from seeing anything any more. "At least things can't get any worse." I sigh, opening my eyes. A shriek escaped my mouth before covering it with my hands. My body was shaking as I gazed upon my reflection, "Much-Much worse..."

Bruises that all I have, from my wrists to my neck was scarn with shades of black, purple and blue. An already fading bruise was in the upper right corner of my forehead. Had someone knocked me out, causing that gap in memory. Sadly, that didn't make any logical sense. The gash wasn't near my prefrontal cortex. Around my left wrist were these red marks, they didn't look like cuts or bruises more like serious indian burns.

Cold water splashes up against my face, rubbing the strange powered that faintly dusted it away. _What could have happened? I must not have been alone_. Dark circles rested under my eyes with horrifyingly done makeup beside it. It was all over the place as if I had been crying for hours. I use paper towels to fix myself, "Deep Breath Harleen. Everything will be fine." I toss the purple marker into the trash before pausing for a moment. "Wait, they could find it then trace my prints and boom they have me." Pulling the market out of the trash, I tossed it into the toilet. Flush.

My clothes were all wrinkled, scrambled it took me a good few minutes to readjust them. "What the hell?" I pull a small, waded up note from my bra. This day keeps getting weirder. Curious and hoping it would give me a clue to what happen, I open the note.

_Hey toots,_  
_Had fun last night -J_

J? as in Jack...Jack Napier! What happened after I got into the car last night? My stomach turns as my memory drew a blank. Nothing. Why was it nothing. Focus. I close my eyes tightly, forcing myself to recall anything I could. "We were in the car..." It hits me slowly at first before a memory begins to form. "A purple car..."

_Jack Napier shook his head, tugging on Harleen's right pigtail. "Nah, Jack's too boring. Everyone uses these first names and its just bleh." He complained, his voice had a sense of forced steadiness to it._

_Harleen was quiet, giggling every now and then from the bubbles that swirled around her. Everything felt so airy, so dreamlike. It must have been a dream for why else would he be next to her, paying attent to her, Harleen thought. She clung to his side, Brooklyn accent slowly resurfacing from her childhood years in the town. "Wait if ya don't want to be Jack, what do you want me to call you?" Her voice sounded so innocent, so naive to what was happening around her. Sirens of a police blared loudly, chasing after the speeding purple car. "What's that?" She asked, slowly going to turn her head back. "Owe!"_

_Jack yanked her hair aggressively so she wouldn't see the GCPD's flashing red and blue lights directly behind them. "Hmmm what can you call me...well something important, to mock all those officials who try to control us. You know those killjoys that call themselves Sir this, Mister that." He chuckle, leaning back in his seat._

_"MisTaH J!" She giggled, clapping her hands together. At that moment he made Harley felt like her idea was brilliant. The smile he gave made her feel so special, no one ever payed attention to her like that. It pulled Harleen deeper into his world, making her feel as if they were destined to be soul mates. She didn't sense the slyness or the dangerous glimmer behind Jack's smile._

_"Mister J huh?" He smirked, tapping his chin as if to ponder it. A bold, fun loving laugh escaped him as if to say it worked. The mischievous boys' mind ran with ideas on what the night could hold, all starting at Gotham High where the driver was headed. Jack's arm swung around the light headed Harley, pulling her onto his lap. "Come on toots, we've got a lot of fun ahead of us."_

"So I wasn't alone..." I think aloud, trying to walk myself through what had happened. My mind couldn't actually remember getting to the school "Well maybe this isn't that bad. I was with Jack and he'd never let anything bad happen to me. We must have came here to do something fun like writing or sneaking into the library to read the seniors private collection or something. This must be a misunderstanding." Although I don't exactly believe what I'm telling myself I try to sound confident in my explanation. My stomach growls, reminding me how long it's been since I ate. "Maybe more will come to me when I get some food."

I walk down the halls until stopping at a small dented locker. _HQ+J 4ever_ was written along it in my handwriting. I smile, ignoring the fact the 4 had been smeared so it looked like an N. The vandalized initials must have stood for Harleen Quinn and Jack. 4 ever? He loved me! Ooo! Would we be a couple from now on. I could see it holding hands, homecoming, snuggling up together with a warm book. "Eek!" My excitement isn't containable causing me to squeal. TAKE THAT METROPOLIS! I want to yell, none of them would ever think nerdy little Harleen or glasses face would ever EVER have a boyfriend, but the hottest guy in the school?! This was like a fairytale! Hunger seemed not an issue to me anymore so I go for clothing. My hands reach out, grabbing the bag filled with gym clothes and a spare sweatshirt. I couldn't just go back in public looking like how I was dressed yesterday. What if someone saw me? Totally embarrassing. My locker seemed to be rattled, a complete mess with everything crashed and smashed around. Usually I was perfectly organized, something was up. I gasp, finding my homework gone. Friday, I finished it early so I left it above my gym bag in a color coordinated folder. Now it's missing, "I doubt it's reason to worry...maybe...maybe J took it to study from." I spoke reassuringly.

Happily I skip back to the bathroom, thoughts of Jack full in my mind. His beautiful green hair, how he went wherever the wind took him just having fun. I wish I could be like that, not stressed out and flustered 24/7. I pull my hair back into a high pigtail. All I had to change into were black soffe shorts and a red Metropolis Crusaders sweatshirt. Luckily the sweatshirt hid most of my scars. I threw Friday night's clothes into the gym bag before tossing the bag over my shoulder. Now for the door, I had to get home before someone found me.

"HARLEEN!" A shocked voice gasps behind me, I instantly freeze. Uh oh, how much trouble was I in now? Who was it? principal? superintendent? Would I be expelled! Slowly I turn around to find a surprised looking Eddie. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Of course it was Eddie, Selina told me he practically lived at school to avoid his dad. He pokes me in the shoulder, tilting his head in confusion. "Harleen, its you."

"Yeah...its me." I spoke, not understanding where he was going with this. Why wouldn't I be myself?

"What are you doing here on a Sunday? John's been worrying all weekend about you. Why haven't you been answering him."

"It's Sunday!" My voice snaps not even able to hide the shock, no that couldn't be. The party was Friday. Had I been passed out in the school for two full days? God, no wonder I looked like a wreck when I woke up. Nervous, I run a hand through my blonde tangled hair. SUNDAY! I tell you! The party was friday, I've been knocked out for days, why wasn't anyone looking for me. My face went pale, I felt my head throbbing as the room began to spin. "A-Are you sure?" The sound of my voice cracked as I tried to make sense of all this.

"Yes of course it's Sunday, why? What's the matter? Harleen?" He saw my confused expression and started firing questions at me. Most people would just fliter they're questions. Go slow until I was able to answer but not Eddie. When he didn't get an answer he asked everything thought that popped into mind. "What's wrong? Didn't you hear me? Where have you been?" His questions wasn't helping my state. I felt the room spinning faster, my body rocking in attempts to not fall down. A strong pressure built up in my stomach, creating this queasy feeling. Edward finally caught on to my gestures and became nervous, stepping backwards. "Do you need to sit down?"

I nod, slowly placing myself onto the floor. My gut tells me something bad happened this weekend, friday night to be exact. Something really bad. The marks and bruises all became suspicious, sending me into panic. My face flushed feeling spiking hot to the touch. Edward's mouth kept moving yet I couldn't focus on any of his words. _I need Jack, he can explain this all to me. I need Jack. Where is he? Could he be passed out somewhere to?_ Three words of Eddie's broke through my daze, "I'm calling John-"

"Please don't!" My voice cracked, still trying to calm myself down. It's not that I didn't trust Johnny or want to talk to him. I didn't want Jonathan to be mad at me. That night of the party, I left him. Didn't even say goodbye. Now Eddie says I've ignored his calls all weekend, creating this worry in him. He would hate to find out I was only asleep in school these few short days. Eddie had his phone out dialing despite my protest. I would have reached my hand out to stop him but physically I couldn't. My hand was shaking too much for movement. "I don't want him to think I'm avoiding him." I call out louder, hoping if I gave him a reason he would put the phone down. His finger lingered over the call button still making me nervous.

He paused a moment, thinking about what I had said. Eddie looked up from the phone, speaking in an inquisitive tone. "Then why haven't you answered him?"

"I haven't been home." I sigh, playing with the ends of my hair. Talking out loud wasn't helping. It only made me feel sicker. The sweatshirt had this heavy weight against me, a burning feeling against my body. Although steaming hot I'd rather sweat than have Eddie catch a glimpse of the scars. He'd only ask more questions.

"Since the party?" Edward looked at me, concerned. The way he phrased it I wasn't sure if he believed me or not."Where have you been?"

"Umm...I don't know..." My voice gets super quiet, mumbling the words under my breath. I was hoping, praying he wouldn't hear.

"How can you not know?" The way he asked didn't sound mean or as if he was getting ready to make fun of me. I could tell he honestly wanted to know, to help. He seemed curious to why I couldn't recall or answer such a question.

I look up at him, "I just don't, okay? I must have fallen and hit my head really hard on the way down.." My hands pull back the blonde hair, revealing a fading blue bruise along the crown of my head. Eddies eyes widen, moving closer to get a better look. It looked bad, I wasn't a doctor or anything but whatever hit me had a lot of force behind it.

"What happened!?" His hand gently ran along it, studying the scar carefully. The pressure against it making me wince.

"I-I don't know."

"When did you hit it?" Eddie asked sounding as desperate as I was for answers.

"Friday...maybe." Obviously I was unsure of myself.

In that moment, Eddie looked like a detective trying to figure out the answer to my case. He tapped his chin before sitting next to me. "What's the last thing you remember."

Silence. I couldn't tell him. He didn't like Jack already, mentioning him it will only making things worse.

He sighed, almost annoyed that I didn't respond. "Harleen. What's the last-"

"Laughing with a friend of mine, we were going to have some fun." I cut him off, not wanting him to have to repeat the question again.

"Laughing?" A weird look of disapproval came across his face as something clicks. Whatever he had just thought caused a frown to form on his face. After a second, his eyes gazed down at me. The blue color appeared concern, almost sad for me. "When do you recall doing this, Friday?" He sounded like a parent, getting ready to scold me for doing something childish.

"Yes, Friday." Lately all my dates were messed up so I at least think it was on Friday.

"And Harleen was this friend Jack Napier?"

My mouth drops in shock, how'd he guess that. He was as smart as they say. I never spoke a word of Jack. Had Eddie seen me before? Of course not he was in pure shock when he first saw me here. Did he know something I did not? Of course he knew a lot more then me, on everything but still could he know what happened last night or Friday's? I couldn't look in his eyes. They were full of pity and way too sorry for me. "Harleen? An answer."

My voice got quiet, "ummm yeah." I spoke sheepishly, eyes focused on the hallway's tile floor. Interesting, the creases kinda looked like squiggly lines. I knew Eddie would be mad, disapproving.

He looked angry, throwing his hands up in the air. "What did I say! Didn't I warn you he was bad news!" He snapped, exploding in frustration. A small pout came across my face. I hate when people get angry with me. It hurt and I couldn't help but break down. "I'm-I'm sorry Eddie." I whimper causing his anger to disappear. He looked sorry for me. Eddie went to wrap his arm around me or console me in one way or another. However he was really bad in social situations. Obviously, he didn't know how to comfort a person. Eddie pets me on the head, "Don't worry, I'm going to call John. He ca-"

"No!"

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"Please don't" I whisper even though there was no one around to hear us.

"Why not?"

"Please, I'll owe you one."

"I'll do it if you tell me why not."

"I don't want Johnny to look down at me, be angry at me for ditching him at Sel's party. He might get mad, or not speak to me anymore...just can you please not tell him."

He ponders my request, "Alright. Do you think you can stand?"

I nod, "Y-yes."

He helps me up anyways, staying close by my side to help me stand. "Come on, let's take you home so you can get cleaned up."

"Eddie?" I spoke quietly as he helped me towards the front door.

"Yes Harleen?"

"Thank you for being so kind."

Eddie turns towards me, smiling. "Miss Quinzel, you can always count on me for help." He sounded so official it made me laugh. No matter how caring Edward was the question still rested in my mind: What happened last Friday night?


	10. Cold Feet

**~Harley's POV~**

"Harleen!"

"Hmm? Oh-Uhh Hi Johnny..." Drat. I thought I successfully avoided him all day. Well until now that is, Lunch block. Although half way through the day wasn't bad. I needed an excuse for my avoidance so I spoke the first thing that came to my mind. "Sorry I broke my phone." The words quickly left my lips, it sounded like an obvious lie. My face felt warm as a light blush came across it. He gave me a strange look, I tried to explain further, "uhh-Eddie told me how you were trying to get a hold of me this weekend." A smile at the end, as if that makes anything better.

He nods, getting into the lunch line. I follow him, picking up a green tray from the rack. Honestly, I really have to start packing my lunch. I swear this stuff is like prison food. The moment I sit back down, I will put a sticky note on my binder for tomorrow morning. "Yeah, he told me." Jonathan spoke casually, being kind. He didn't seem insulted at the fact I totally ditched him at Selina's party. Johnny adjusted his spectacles, turning his head to face me. "You're okay though, right?"

Awe, was he concern for my well being or just being nice. Crap, why am I taking this long pause to think. What should I say! Think Harleen, Think. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" The words fumble out of my mouth. Talk about embarrassing.

"No reason."

Before I could make even more of a fool of myself, a tiny nerd with bright ruffled orange hair bolted down the halls. Notes and miscellaneous paper flew out from Eddie's books. My first guess was he was running away from a bully like Diego yet no one followed him. Eddie had a cocky grin on his face, "Did you hear the news?"

Jonathan sighed, "Edward you've already told me." His voice was beginning to sound a bit annoyed with his good friend. Eddie looked over to me to see if I understood and for once I did. Usually their conversations went over my head or I tuned out because I honestly don't care about Riddles. But this time? This time I was actually excited for it, Eddie was about to inform us all of the Halloween ball. I heard Pamela talking about it in biology. It's a dance where everyone dresses up in costume and there are games, punch, and after parties.

Let me say, knowing something before Eddie was a wonderful thing because for the first time yet I was able to not be surprised by the puzzling boy's actions. "Yes! The school's having a Halloween ball!" I squealed happily. Both boys generated the same confused expression on their face, "What?" A pile of slop was dropped on the tray before me. Maybe it was chicken, or mashed potatoes. "Wasn't that what you two were talking about?"

"No." Both boys said simultaneously.

"Oh."

Edward smirked, pushing up the rim of his glasses. "The Mayor has passed a petition to open the old Asylum again."

"Arkham?" I gasp, wondering how soon I could possibly apply for an internship. High school? college? "I thought they've been road blocking the project for years." I may not be from Gotham but it was no secret that Arkham was a project of the Waynes. The two sounded like royals of Gotham from what everyone said about them. The project just got tossed aside when the two billionaires past away. No matter the case, if Arkham were to re-open that would give me perfect positioning for work. Imagine, me, Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel becoming some sort of evaluating doctor or therapist there. Having a study to myself, getting to know each patient as I figure out why they did whatever it was to get them here and help them. Sure, they would most likely tell me to wait a few years but the moment I'm old enough the world will have the greatest doctor and author on there hands. What? A doctor has to make her living some way. "When is it opening?"

"Who knows?" Johnny shrugged, not really seeming that excited about it.

"A least a year or two, for now they are just going to send the over crowded psych inmates there."

Why did Edward always know what was going on? Two steps ahead for any question I threw at him. I look over him shocked, "Do I want to know how you know this stuff?"

"What? Doesn't everyone listen in on their radio frequency from time to time?"

I pause. Eddie wasn't one to joke, even when he did his humor was...well... weird. It got silent for a moment as I hesitant to be the next to talk. "Uh Eddie, I think thats a crime..."

"You think? I'm not so sure, why would they make it so easy to get into if it was?"

"Oh- I guess so.." I spoke, trying to sound not weirded out by it. I didn't picture Eddie as the break the rules type of guy. Jonathan must have seen my uncertainty. He rolled his eyes.

"Eddie's just messing you, he has a part time job over at the GCPD working as crime scene investigator."

"What! How?"

"I help them from time to time because their idiotic brain-"

"Eddie."

"I kept pestering Detective Bullock for just one case. Once they finally needed my intellect I came and saved the day with my perceive calculations."

"So you were their calculator?"

Eddie made a face, disturbed by me putting his actions into such simple words."Nonetheless it made some rather impactful impressions on Gordon."

"Yeah because he was too cheap to buy one at the dollar store."

Both me and Johnny erupt into laughter. Eddie's face broke out into a bright fire truck red color. He mumbled something under his breath as has hands clenched embarrassed. He paused a moment, terrible a social cues. You could see him rocking back and forth trying to make his mind if he should leave or not. The 'genius' huffed, leaving me and Johnny laughing.

Pamela and Selina both decided to cut school today, or at least the lunch portion. It wasn't a bad thing and if anything I was grateful for such an occurrence. Them ditching school left me more time to hang out with Johnny. Unlike Pamela, Johnny wasn't pushy on where to sit. Red always had to have it be outside, to the left of the tree in the courtyard. Pamela would throw a fit otherwise.

Today, Gotham High's courtyard was almost completely empty. The chilling cold of winter was creeping up on Gotham in a fast pace making more and more students retreat indoors each day . My eyes trail over to a small, fragile looking boy who sat on the outside ledge doodling. I never saw someone with such a pale complexion before. Johnny had one but it was nothing compared to this boy's. His skin was pure crystallized white.

"That is Victor Fries, he never speaks to anyone." Johnny informed me, noticing my gaze had focused on Victor. He looked so sad, so lonely. I felt bad for the poor guy. Why was he outside? The windows were frosted it was so cold?

"Come on. Lets go out there." I pull a red jacket on over my outfit.

Jonathan looked at me like I was crazy. "That's not a good idea Harleen, it is warm inside..." His voice sounded quiet, nervous.

I eye him closely, confused why he didn't want to even go outside. Curious, I ask the simple words, "Why not?" hoping to find some new details out. Jonathan's only reply was a small shrug. I pout, crossing my arms. He must be keeping something from me. "Tell me."

"He's sick Harleen."

"What?"

"Doctors are surprised he's lasted this long, his skin is as cold as ice, lost all his hair a couple months ago. The pale complexion is from a lack of oxygen."

"It's not catchable is it?" I ask, sounding concerned.

Johnny shook his head no, "Doctors wouldn't let him come to school if it were."

"Then lets go, we shouldn't let someone be left out just because he looks a little silly, different."

"but he's sick."

"Johnny we're all a little sick."

Jonathan cowards inside, sitting at a table with Eddie and Ozzie. I pick up my lunch tray and much to Jonathan's shock I didn't follow him to the table. Instead I went outdoors. The brisk wind nipped at my nose as I headed outside. Victor didn't even notice me approach as I sat down next to him. I smile, "Hello."

He looks up from his notebook, remaining quiet. The poor boy looked confused to why I was talking to him. I smile, trying to be friendly, "Hi, I'm Harleen."

He nods, still remaining speechless.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

He shrugs, despite knowing exactly why. Everyone here seemed to avoid him like the plague. The longer we 'talked', the more judgmental the glances came from students in the lunch room. Some were in shock, others looked disturbed.

"Do you speak?" He nods before going back down to his drawing. His journal had sketching of a girl who seemed familiar. The faint detail in them reminded me of a girl in my bio class...What was her name? Nora? "Is that Nora?" I ask quietly, leaning over to look at his sketch. The girl in the photo's hair was a light, snowy blonde just like Nora. Nora was a quiet but friendly girl, nothing unusual about her. She was one of the most innocent, kind souls I ever met at Gotham High. I look up to see her lunch table which was inside, next to the two big doors that lead outside. She was laughing with her friend Barbara Gordon. My gaze shifts over to Victor. His eyes had this glassed over look on them as he watched her laugh.

"Yes." His voice set me in a state of shock. HE SPOKE! Had I actually gotten him to open up? I smile, definitely wanting to continue this conversation.

"You like her, don't you?" No response came from the boy to confirm my suspicion. OMG! so cute, Victor and Nora totally shipping right now if you know what I mean. He looked lovestruck at Nora as if she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. I wonder if Jack looks at me like that when I'm not looking. I hope he does. "Why don't you invite her to the Halloween ball next week?"

Victor shook his head no, looking down at the ground. Faint snowflakes began to fall from the grey clouds. Only in Gotham would it begin to snow in October.

"Why not?"

He didn't speak.

"You know I won't stop bothering you until you tell me, right?"

Victor smiled softly at my joke. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. That was it, he didn't have the social skills to speak to people very well. With all the girls around Nora and his sickness keeping everyone away, I doubt he ever got the chance to speak to her alone. Or maybe he had gotten her alone, he wasn't the most outspoken person there is. "You want me to talk to her?"

His eyes widen, his hands shake slightly creating a squiggly line on the image below. Victor seemed frighten at the thought of confronting her. "It's okay." He spoke softly, his voice cracking as each word came out. "I-I'll figure something out."

A part of me understood why he didn't want me to say anything. Victor probably was too scared of rejection, that with his shy attitude I'd say he had cold feet when talking to Miss Nora. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to her." I smile, acting like I zip my lips together and threw away the key. After a moment of Victor not talking, I got this sense that I overstayed my welcome. "Oh well, it was nice meeting you Victor." I wave goodbye.

His voice was just loud enough for me to hear, "Harleen?" Victor looked up slowly from his drawing, his eyes locked from Nora to his sketch then back to me. The boy was at a lost for words.

"Yes Victor?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, if you need any help in asking her to the dance or anything, I'd love to get involved. Just ask."

Victor smiled before going back to his drawing of Nora.

The bell rings just as I get back inside, so much for spending time with Jonathan. I toss out the plop of lunch on my tray, not like I was gonna eat it anyways. A soft tap on my shoulder alerts me that someone wished to speak. A boy in a dark blue prep school jacket, tie and khakis was standing behind me. His voice spoke in a formal, gentlemen like tone. "Miss, do you know where Room 117 is?"

My mind races trying to picture the room. I had a genuine layout of the place but was still confused to some more finer details. For instances some of the classes upstairs and downstairs. I twirl a curl of my blonde hair as I think, "Isn't that History?" The boy just shrugged. He must have been a new student too. Yet, I could help feel a familiar vibe with his brown hair. Where had I seen him before? "uumm...I think its upstairs." I honestly had no clue, there were only 2 floors in the high school so it was a fifty-fifty shot.

"Alright, thank you for your assistants. In which direction is the elevator located."

"The elevator?" I chuckle lightly, "Gotham High, have an elevator? Ha, like what kind of public school could afford such things." Not even Metropolis or Brooklyn had those fancy contraptions in it. Then it occurred to me that this prep school like kid wasn't joking. My face blushed bright red, in no way had I meant to insult him. Hopefully he knew that. "What I meant to say was instead we have stairs."

"Oh." He said with a understanding expression on his face. The boy didn't seemed phased by much but his smile was sincere. He adjusted the straps to his satchel, before looking up. "So these steps. Are they through that door?" The boy gazed all around, noticing the two doors to the left of him. He pointed to them. However, those doors only lead straight to the exit. Unless his next class was in the middle of the bus loop this boy's sense of direction was as off.

I shake my head no. How was I going to show him? I wasn't exactly the best at explaining things. Then it hits me, my next class wasn't too far from the steps. If we left now I wouldn't be tardy, "I can show you where they are if you want."

"Thank you." The teen spoke with a kind smile, placing his hand out in front of him in a business like form. "Pardon my manners, I have not properly introduced myself. The names Bruce Wayne."

** A/N: Two quick questions; is anyone reading this? and if so how do you guys like it so far? Any input or suggestions would be nice, still trying to get use to the Fanfiction website cause I've been using Wattpad for a year now. (and if you do have Wattpad I have pictures to go with each chapter which relates to the cartoons which were originally going to be made into a pilot.) Oh well, anyways, Thanks for reading this!-E**


	11. Something Fishy

My mouth gaped wide open, face turning the red-est it's been in a while. How had this never came up in Eddie's fact of the day or news. For once I was at a lost for words. The kid was a legend. Not only was I talking to the richest person in Gotham but he asked for my help. MY HELP! Holy Crap **THE** Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, was standing before me, in Gotham High of all places.

I must have been standing there, gawking and staring like some freak. He cleared his throat, smiling. "And you are?"

He looked just like his photos in the magazines. Bruce Wayne didn't have one spot of acne, his chin so chiseled. "Oh, yeah...my name..its ah.." My mind went blank, what was my name? Inside my chest was thumping loudly, trying to come up with the right word. "h-harleen?" I choke on my words, sounding like fool.

Bruce didn't seem to notice, he just smirked politely. "Wonderful to meet you Miss. Harleen. If you don't mind may you lead me to the steps. I'm afraid the bell will be ringing shortly"

Again, my face flushed. Our conversation from before had escaped my mind. The first step I took floundered, tripping on a tile that wasn't placed right. "Oopies" I could hear Bruce trying to refrain from chucking. He was such a gentleman and then there was me. My face feels hotter as I try and shake it off. "Yeah it's just this way."

A sharp wail came from down the hallway as I heard Ozzie fall out of the biology classroom. "GET THAT DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME! AWK AWK!" He croaked at the end of his sentence, running across the hallway into another classroom.

A small black objected flew from the lights towards us. It moved swiftly and quick. "Eeek!" I duck, dodging what I thought was a bird. It had almost taken off my head with how low it flew. Nonetheless the creature was not a bird, but a small bat which escaped Ozzie's bird-a-rama. Science fair project. I turn around to find Bruce gone. No where to be seen. "Bruce?" I ask, looking around. The boy emerged from behind the lockers, stiff. His eyes seemed off, like he was trying to hide the panic in them. "It was just a bat, nothing harmful." I say with a small shrug.

He pauses a moment before becoming back to his proper self. "Oh I know that, i just wished to see if there was a drinking fountain over there. I'm afraid I'm feeling rather parched."

His expression read differently. Bruce Wayne was afraid of a little bat thing? How funny. I smirk, thinking about it. Bats were harmless from what I read. "Come on, the steps are to the righ-"

"Hey Bruce-" A low purr comes from behind the lockers. Much to my surprise Selina emerges, slipping her arms around his neck. Her outfit was fierce, fashionable as she always is. And here I thought her and Pamela skipped school today. Bruce looks a mixture of flustered and annoyed as she did this but doesn't bother to push her off. His face pinkins near the corners of his cheeks. The two of them, side by side sparked a memory. I had seen Bruce Wayne before. Not just on TV or in newspapers but at Selina's party. It occurred to me that they were a thing. Selina made that very clear as she moved to his side, keeping her left hand placed on his shoulder. The kitten was definably claiming this one for her own. It was almost funny how assertive she was being.

"Selina." He spoke formally by speaking her first name.

"What are you and Harley doing around this part of school..." Her voice sounded like she was accusing us of something. I fiddle with my hair during the awkward tension. Dealing with drama wasn't my best strong point. I ended up chuckling nervously like I always do. This makes Selina's head snap around. Luckily Bruce speaks up,

"Harleen was showing me around, we were just on are way to Room 117 when you snuck up on us."

"Room 117 ay? Would you look at that, I'm going there too." Selena smiled, playing Bruce very well. He was putty in her hands. We both knew she had no such class. Her next block was healthy living, which was across the courtyard. "Harleen you must hurry, your class is so far away and I wouldn't want you to miss it." Her voice held that fake niceness in it. The tone I hate most cause you look like a jerk pointing it out or objecting to it so you have no choice but to comply.

Bruce looked concern, buying her lies. "oh Harleen I never meant for you to miss your class. Go ahead, we'll chat some other time." He smiled, he was really friendly for an extremely rich kid. Yet with Selina by his side I felt myself pushed farther and farther away. I had no choice but to wave goodbye.

"See you guys later."

I could picture Selina rolling her eyes behind those black lashes of hers but she kept a fake smiled on her face as she chimed in, "Bye Harles."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Harleen."

I could hear her laughing, whispering in his ear. My heart couldn't help but sigh. Seeing them together made me miss him, I missed Jack. The past few days my stomach felt on edge, in knots because I had not seen him since the party. What if he was hurt too? He had not come back to school yet.

The bell rings but suddenly I wasn't in the mood to go to class anymore. I sit at the end of the hallway, by my locker. Purple smudges still on the object from the school's attempt to whip off the words. The marking's from that night were fading faster on the locker then the ones on me. No one figured out who vandalized the school but Principle Strange was not happy. On the upside of things, the bruises were just starting to heal.

Ozzie is who lifted my spirits. Seeing the kid run from side to side of the hallway, trying to catch the bat was an amusing sight. A part of him had to know bats were impossible to catch but all logic seemed to disappear each time he dove for it. "AWK!" Ozzie grumbled in dismay as he fell flat on his face. I laugh, going to help him up. "here." I lend a hand, smiling. From what I understood he had a rough life. The kid loved birds, so much he actually began to look like one. Due to some accident in his place of works after school, his nose was crippled. Johnny calls it his beak, the way it was indented and curved upwards. "What are you doing?" I ask, tilting my head confused.

"I need to catch that darn bat." Ozzie grumbled, trying to jump but it was no use. He was the shortest kid around, his jump was hardly an inch off the ground.

"Good luck with that." I chuckle.

"Oh I'll catch him alright! That bat won't see what's coming." I facepalm softly, logic wasn't on his side. The bat was faster than Ozzie and had the advantage of flying. Not wanting to crush Oswald spirits, I stay quiet. He waddled into another room, following the bat.

**_~New Student_**_**: Bruce Wayne~**_

_Not as attractive as Jack Napier but pretty nice looking. He looks so professional and acts like he's all proper and adult. I wonder if he's British or something? Him and Selina are an item that's for sure. Kinda cute together but Selina is definitely up to something. He's such a quiet, good boy from what I saw so that should most definitely be an interesting pair. I wonder how they met? _

I tap my pencil along the sides of my journal, Bruce Wayne was hard. He didn't really give off that many recognizable traits other than being famous. I would have to add more to his section later.

**_~Entry_**_** #23~**_

_The thing about us humans is are brains tend to crave drama, adventure, the feeling of being alive. There's a scientific word for it but the best example is watching people in high school. They don't question the danger as much, but they crave it equally as the adults in our lives. Students fail to ask themselves, do I really need to chase a bird across the hallways or is it just another distraction I need right now from my life. Watching Oswald Cobblepot chase after a simple bat for a good 5 minutes or so is what sparks this thought. The determination comes from his failure. He doesn't give up because then he'll have to face the humiliation. The humiliation of how much time he's spent on this useless mission..._

The bell rang early, causing me to jump up to my feet. I didn't understand, didn't class always let out at 1:45? Students swarmed the hallways in chattering clusters. Why is everyone getting out of class an hour early? Those who were the teachers pets moved quickly down the hallways, in fear any lingering would lead to being confronted by the jocks. At the very end of the hallway, the front doors to the school rattle open. A calm, refreshed Pamela Isley sneaks past a couple teachers. One teacher, , caught her arriving late yet pretended not to notice her as he went back into his classroom. "Harley!" She smiles kindly, waving. "Come on! We'll be late!" Late? For what? How could I be late when she hasn't even been at school all day? I wonder, slipping the red journal back into my bookbag.

"Red? What are you doing here?" I ask, confused. "I thought you skipped school."

"Shhh, not so loud or the teachers will have to admit they heard you." Pamela whispered, hushing me silent. "Well, I was spending the day at the park across town when I heard Principle Strange was making an important announcement at the end of the day. I knew I just had to attend, being the head of the cheerleading committee and all."

"Oh-" My voice drops quietly, this wasn't good. What if I was busted? This has to be for the purple vandalism across the lockers. Oh no! I was going to detention or worse jail! This would look so bad on my transcript. Principle Strange is going to punish me in front of the whole school, why else would there be a big assembly. The closer we got to the auditorium, the more I panic inside.

Pamela didn't take my suggestion about sitting in the far back of the room, instead she chose the dead center. I zoned out her voice as the principal got on stage. All I could hear was my beating heart in fear. The Principle appeared to be staring straight at me, I had to avert his gaze. He walked back and forth before tapping the microphone. Everyone groaned loudly as the sharp pitched buzz through the theater. This was it. I was gonna be called out in front of the whole school.

"Students, Students, listen up I have an important announcement for you all."

"Yah! Why else would we be called in here Baldie!" One of the jocks yelled out from the back. Murmurs of snickering resided from this, nothing too serious. Principle Strange just shook it off, focusing on the crumbled piece of paper in his hands. I couldn't look, my eyes scan the auditorium to find Johnny down a few seats to the left of me and Pam. I wave, smiling to be friendly but I had to continue and look around. It was obvious what I was looking for. I searched the seats, longing to find his messed up green curls. I found myself praying for Jack to be here, however, the one friendly smile was missing from a crowd of faces.

"It was brought to my attention that we have no class officers this year. With the Halloween ball on the rise along with numerous other events I feel that it is about time to announce-" YES! I wasn't in trouble! I started to dance in my seat a little before Red shot me a death glare. Oops. "-we need a president, someone who is willing to unite this school. Thus, Class Elections will be held these next few days. If anyone is interested in becoming President, please come up to the stage right now and obtain the proper paperwork you need to be nominated."

Both me and Pamela shot up from our seats excited. Imagine how amazing Class President would look on my college application. It would take me one step closer to getting scholarships and being a doctor. "Elections! Oh my gosh this is perfect!" I began to ramble, smiling as I start to make my way down the seats. Jonathan looks up, catch in my eye. It was almost like he knew I would be the first one to head down to the stage. I'm pulled backwards by a tight grip on my arm.

"What are you doing?" Pamela asks annoyed, pushing me back towards my seat.

"I'm going up there, I want to run for President."

"Well I'm running so you can't run."

"but Principle Strange said anyone could run and I think I would do a good job, maybe even get to know the school better."

Pamela's voice changed to almost a parenting, motherly tone. She was very stern, looking directly into my eyes. "Harley darling." Pam took a deep breath, pushing her hair to one side. "We can't have two people run from cheerleading, it would divided the squad and our friends. You wouldn't want our friends to hate you for splitting everyone apart?" She sounded concern. I began to doubt my intentions. The one thing I didn't want in Gotham High was for people to hate me. "If we both run then neither of us have any chance to win. Those divided votes would be our downfall. You of all people should understand if you run, it will only cause unneeded drama."

"That makes sense..." My voices trails off as I become hesitant to even question her decision. "-but why do you have to run?"

"I don't, and Harles you know I'd drop out in a split second if I thought you had any chance at winning this..." Pamela spoke sounding sincere. "-but lets face it, you're the new girl. No ones going to vote for someone they don't know. I've been in Gotham for years, it's just I have better odds...wouldn't you say?" I nod, biting my lip softly. She did have a point. I was still the new girl, maybe it was not best that I run.

"I know you're disappointed and I wish it didn't have to come down to this. I would truly love it if you were to become president-wait Harleen thats it! You can be my campaign manager, so it will be exactly like you were running for president." She smiled brightly, "A win, win! You can make the posters, buy my shirts, and buttons, bake hundreds of cookies. You can even write my speech, it'll be exactly like if you were running for president but it's just my face thats on it."

"Okay?" Something didn't sound right about this. Ozzie's nasty tuna fish sandwich wasn't the only thing that smelt fishy. Actually maybe it was just his sandwich, he was directly in front of us and I felt like I was gagging on the inside.

'I knew you'd understand, Thanks Harleen." Pamela grinned, hugging me. Soon enough she started to run up towards the stage where all candidates had to get their nomination form. Her strut was confident, so sure of herself. A part of me wished that was me up there. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I still got to do some of the stuff I originally intended to do, right?

Jonathan looked over at me, a sense of pity in his eyes. He shouldn't feel bad for me, Pamela was just the more logical candidate. She had the looks, definitely wouldn't fumble in her speech and had the most friends. Jonathan moved, taking over Pamela's seat beside me. His voice was quiet, "I would have voted for you Harleen."

I sigh, sitting back down in my seat. "Thanks Johnny."


	12. A Sticky Situation

_~Harley's POV~_

"HARVEY!" Pamela growled, pounding her fist against the table. A couple hundred campaign posters fluttered in air. I hurriedly tried to collected them. Last night I spent hours on Red's campaign, trying to make all the flyers she needed."Harvey Dent! HE is the one coming after me! Why on earth would that two face son of a bitch want to be president!"

"Pam, Calm down." Selina spoke reassuring, she sat Pamela back on her seat."It's only the two of you, you're bound to win." Her voice purred, calming Red for a few seconds.

I tilt my head, looking across the courtyard. On the other side stood Harvey Dent, a pretty handsome fellow, who was going against Pamela in the election for class president. He was the head of the football team and dating some girl from the debate club. Unlike Waylon or Diego he didn't see mean at all. In fact, Harvey was known across town for his volunteering and acts of goodness. The student wouldn't even tell a white lie, unless of course it was too put all the blame on himself. "What's wrong with Harvey? He's a nice guy."

Both girl's snap their heads around to look at me. Pamela's emerald eyes were blazing fire, filled with rage as if she wanted to tackle me for speaking up. Selina's blue orbs appeared to give me a look which said, I should have known better than to say that. "Nice guy? Nice guy!" Isley through her hands up in the air. "You want to know the truth about this '_nice guy_'-"

"Pamela, Calm down."

"He's a manipulative little-"

"Pamela! Don't freak out, people are watching and how many students would vote for some psycho-ex-girl friend?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine."

Selina pulled me aside, speaking lowly. "Harvey and Red used to date."

"Yeah, Eddie told me..."

"Then you should know he's just doing this to get back at her. She broke his heart now he's taking whatever she wants."

"He should just stick to football and his stupid Rachel girl." Pamela grumbled.

"Rachel? Rachel Dawes from the debate team?"

"Yeah, he really downgraded from Red. Don't you think?"

"Well she seems pretty nice-" I finally noticed the look Selina was giving me and caught on. "Of course! he's probably dying to be with you now."

Red ran a hand through her soft auburn curls, "The votes are counted around the same day as the science fair. Then the day after its announced. 24 hours...that gives us just enough time to sway everyone's vote. Understand? Harley I need that speech to be perfect! No grammar errors or anything, got it?"

"Okay Red, It'll be-"Her eyes shifted above my head. "Wait! There's the bastard now, trying to get Waylon's vote."

"Probably already got it, you know what they say bros before-ex girl friends."

Pamela rolls her eyes in annoyance, before noticing a small geeky kid fumbling with his books. The key to the election, a sly chesire like smile came across the teen temptresses face. "That's it! I'll get Eddie's help. He'll be able to get his dork friends to vote for me and be able to tell us who's ahead with his super brain." She quickly jumped up to her feet, before spraying some of this mysterious and fancy perfume on her. "This should be cake." Pamela played with her hair a second before strutting over to the boy. "Edward! Just the Genius I wanted to see."

"Uh..." The kid looked up from his math book flustered. He didn't seem to understand why she was talking to him. His red face was an indicated that Eddie was imagining the last time they spoke, a.k.a her in a towel. "Y-you wanted to see me?" He stuttered, confused. "Me?"

"Oh yes darling." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Edward became putty in her hands. For a smart kid he was easily distracted by Isley.

"What do you want Pamela?"The smell of her perfume hit him as he inhaled deeply.

"What I want? Don't worry, it's not something I want. I was just wondering if you can do a little favor for me?"

I noticed Pamela fiddling with the perfume bottle a little more. A pink mist formed around Eddie and he started to grin widely. "W-what favor, Miss Isley?"

"Can you and your friends vote me for president? I'm sure we could work some sort of 'deal' out if I win." She kissed his cheek and Eddie's face turned about as red as a fire trucks. He nodded quickly over and over again. The kiss caught the attention of Harvey, who stood directly across from her. He growled, making me and Selina laugh. Waylon had a confused look on his face, more focused in the VOTE DENT paper in his hands.

"Oh yeah, Pammy. Take my vote, take my will, take my soul."

Eddie's glasses fell off of him, revealing his eyes which twinkled a weird green color. He looked high, That wasn't like Eddie, something had to be up. I get up to go check on him but Selina steps in front of me. Her head shakes no before sitting me down. According to her this wasn't a wise move. The awkward silence dragged on between me and Selina, "Sooo, you and Bruce? How did you guys meet"

My attempts to make conversation were ignored by Selina. "You should go to hand out flyers, I'll keep an eye on Pam." However, that's not where her jealous eyes lingered. Bruce Wayne had entered the courtyard and started to speak with Harvey Dent. Selina had a protective gaze over him it was only when I turned fully around did I understand why. She wasn't the only girl with her eyes on him. Pamela Isley had noticed the Billionaire heir and began tuning out a love struck Eddie. "Go."

I nod, not wanting to stay for the drama which was about to unfold. Instead I took a pile of fliers to put up inside the school. Almost to the main door, I hear a friendly voice "Need a little help with that?" Johnny opens the door in front of me. Before I could even answer he grabs a handful of them.

"Thanks." I smile, trying to pin up more of Pamela's campaign posters.

"Harleen, do you know what Pam did to Eddie?"

"Did? She went up to ask him to vote for her..."

"Really, something didn't seem right when I passed those two." Jonathan handed me a piece of tape. Once finished with this portion of the hallway, we each picked up our gigantic piles of 'Vote for Pamela' flyers. I could see over the mound I had.

"Oh I don't know." I shrug, " I've never picture Eddie as the flirting type, figure that is why he was acted so weird."

"You'd be surprised how many times he gets flirted with."

"Really?" I spin around to look at him.

"No, not really...well except for this one time, we both went down to-"

"-NAPIER! GET BACK HERE YOU COCKY SON OF A BITCH!" Principle Strange's voice shook the halls. The papers went flying in air as a someone ran past, crashing into both me and Johnny. "Oooff." All the posters rained down on us, flooding the hallway.

"What the heck?" Johnny grumbled, trying to stand up. Our eyes both gazed upon Jack Napier. He stood up infront of us, that was when I notice he was really lacking in the clothing department.

"Like what you see Crow?" Jack smirked slyly with his hands on his hips.

My face flushed bright red, trying to avert my eyes. Jack was completely naked except for one of Pamela's posters which landed right in front of his- Anyways, Johnny's face matched mine in color. "Aren't you missing something clown?" He spoke with disgust in his voice, Johnny kept averting his eyes.

"Clown?" I mumbled softly in confusion as I try to stand up.

"Hey Harles, baby, are you enjoying the view too?" His voice was smooth, calm. He didn't even look embarrassed or shy, I wish I had just a portion of his self confidence.I open my mouth to speak but words escape me. Luckily, I didn't have much time to come up with something to say because Principle Strange was coming straight at us. The old man was running down the end of the hallway with jacks clothing in his hand.

"NAPIER! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU GET OUT OF DETENTION! GET BACK IN HERE! NOW!" The principle was steaming mad. One could almost see his hair falling out. Jack laughed as if this was all one big joke to him.

"Gotta run." Jack winked, making my heart skip a beat. He then turned away from us and bolted down the science hallway.

"Jack-ass." Johnny rolled his eyes, starting to pick up the papers. I stay silent, piling up the papers on my side of the hallway. Surprisingly, Johnny went off into a long rant about Jack Napier. He didn't seem to like him very much. I don't understand why. He was funny, cute, fun to hang around with, confident. I couldn't imagine what was wrong with him. Slowly my mind began to zone Jonathan out, thinking about Napier. He was a lot more attractive and built than I thought. It made his paleness look hot-I mean-well that wasn't the only thing I thought about...and I mean that in the non-dirtiest way possible. I meant if Jack was in school why had he been avoiding me these past few days. Did he not want to speak to me because I vandalized the school. God, I hope he doesn't think I'm some bad kid for doing that. In my defense I don't exactly remember it-"Harleen!" Johnny's voice yelled, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I look up, in a bit of a daze.

"Isn't that a lot of tape for one poster?" Johnny laughed, pointing to the giant was of tape which formed in my hands. I must have kept unrolling it as I thought about Napier.

I blush, trying to get the huge sticky thing off of me. "Oopsy!" My hands were so closely taped together it made it impossible to get them unstuck. The more I tried to get the tape off the more it seemed to cling to me.

"Wow, you really go off in lala land don't you?" Johnny smirked, chuckling as he attempted to lend a hand. I give a small shrug, not knowing how to respond to that. "What were you even thinking about?"

I feel my face grow hot, therefore it must have been bright red. No way I was going to tell Johnny about my silly crush.

"Ummm...stuff."

"That stuff must be of some importance-"Johnny gave me a small look of disbelief before gazing downwards. It became apparent he didn't know what he was doing. Along side my hands, Jonathan got himself stuck in the tape. He tried to pull his hand away only to find it too weaved in spider trap of tape. " I mean you really got stuck good in here."

"Oh yeah? Maybe it was just extra sticky tape- what's your excuse for being stuck?"

Before Jonathan could respond, a sly grinning Eddie stood before us. "Having fun you two?" The nerd leaned back against the side of the lockers, twirling a pair of scissors in his hands. The grin that was on his face right now, was one that everyone in Gotham High saw daily. It his cocky, I'm smarter than you and I know it, type grin.

"Come on Ed, can you cut me and Harleen lose?"

"Can I? Well, yes I am, physically capable of doing cutting you two free. So I suppose I can." He didn't budge to help us yet. Jonathan groaned in annoyance.

"Will you?" I add, after thinking about it more. Johnny and I would both be teased to death if caught out here when the bells rings. All the students would line the halls like normal to find our hands taped together.

"I suppose I will, but that does not include a period of time for me to achieve this purpose, hence I will confirm that I will cut it before the day is done." I roll my eyes. Sometimes Eddie could be so annoying. Especially, when he had an advantage over you. "-Unless-" He added, getting my attention. "-Unless you answer my riddle. It is a rather easy one because your minds are still simple and developing... Riddle me this-" Crap, no one ever got his conundrums right. "-what asks but never gets answers?"

What? That doesn't even make sense. A lot of things ask questions. Well only humans can talk so people, okay who are some people that ask questions... SCIENTISTS! wait sometimes they get answers...DRAT! okay, okay, Harleen think. What other types of people ask questions, dead people never get answers but they can't even talk...uhh,.. I look to Johnny for help but he too had a perplexed look on his face. I could tell from his expression that he had no clue what the answer was.

"The answer is an owl." A friendly voice comes from behind us, entering the hallway. Edward looked a mixture of shock and disappointment as his glasses almost fall from his head. I spin around to see what student had the intelligence to conjure up the answer so quickly. It was none other then Bruce Wayne himself that came to our rescue. The billionaire smirks, placing his hand out for the scissors. "Are you going to cut them out or shall I since that was the correct answer?"

Quickly, Edward hid his pure shock from being apparent on his face. The disappointment was replaced with the most obvious fake smile I have ever seen. I know what I'm talking about since I hang out with Selina and Pamela 24/7 "Yes, great job Mr. Wayne, the answer is an Owl." He handed over the scissors before crossing his arms stubbornly. I have never seen Edward so mad. The closest thing was last week when he got a 103% on his test instead of a 105% but still even then he only muttered angrily to himself. Right now Eddie was quietly fuming, considering it was the first time anyone proved they had similar intelligence to him by solving his riddles before.

"Here you go Harleen, Jonathan." Bruce gently cut our hands free from the tape. He pretended to not notice Edwards reaction. Jonathan nodded, thanking him for his help before being on his way to go over to Eddie. I imagine Crane wished to scold his friend for his taunting, letting his ego get in the way and keeping us taped together.

After a second of silence I turned to Bruce, confused on one last thing."How is it an owl?" Curious as always I ask, still not fully understanding it.

Bruce bent down to tie his shoe, he was so much more casual then I would imagine a Wayne."I just thought since an Owl's calling is who, who is a question hence hey are always asking it but there is no answer because the forest can not reply to a question that's not fully there or without any intent behind it."

"Oooh." I say as it clicks. Whoa, Bruce Wayne was super smart. Not some rich kid whose head was up in the clouds. I bet it was from his private education or tutor. The riddle made perfect sense to me now, I can't believe how I never saw it. Honestly in a million years I would have never guessed the answer to be some kind animal. I'd be guessing all different people who ask questions. "Thank you for your help. That would have been super embarrassing situation there."

"No problem." Bruce picked up a poster we were trying to get up before tilting his head. He appeared to be studying, "Putting these up?"

"Yeah, I'm Pamela's campaign adviser...or something like that. She said it is like I'm running for president but she gets the title. Same exact experience."

"Then why don't you just run?" Bruce looked confused. "I mean if your doing the work anyways, it's worth a shot."

"I wanted to but I wouldn't win."

"Who told you that?" I stayed silent. I guess it was Pamela's idea but she had a list of reasons why it wouldn't work. I lower my head in thought. She was right thought, it made more sense for her to run. I didn't have the confidence to. Never before had I been one to stand up for myself. It was okay though, Pamela had great odds. Bruce noticed the silence and tried to cover up the awkwardness. "I meant, why won't you run?"

"Because I'm the new girl-" I sigh."-no one really knows me yet and who would vote for a stranger?"

Bruce frowned, "I think your selling yourself short. From what I've heard you would be surprised. A lot of students pretty highly regard you around here. I mean I've heard a lot from Selina, Dent, Barbara and only been around a day or so. You sound like a sweet girl, I'm sure your odds were as good, if not better then hers."

How would they know me? Selina I understand but Harvey Dent? Barbara Gordon? I may have encountered them each once. Maybe he was just saying that. Either way I smile, it was good to know people actually didn't think of me as some freak.

"Thanks."

"Well I must got to go to class, I'll see you around Harleen."

"See you around Bruce, hope you have a good day. Thanks again!" I ramble, waving goodbye as he walks off to class. I hope he has a great day. He was too nice not to. It was so considerate for him to go out of his way and help me and Jonathan. Most kids in Gotham High would just stand back and laugh at Edward messing with us. Not him, not Bruce Wayne. That there was a boy with true respectable qualities. Nice guys like him don't deserve bad days. and I would never ever wish one upon him. Especially, when he's saving us all from our own.


	13. The Debating Diva

~Harley's POV~

The theater was loud and filled with all the students from Gotham High. 90% of which had stopped paying attention to the debate 10 minutes in.

" . Did to hear my question?" His eyes scan back at the table where Barbara Gordon sat. She along with Eddie were the ones asking questions during the debate. Right now, I stood off to stage left in case Pamela needed some more of my help. Why was I doing this? I sigh, writing down her next response.

The speech I wrote for her went off great, even getting some applause from the crowd. Although, I never planned to be stuck sitting on the sidelines. At first, I sat next to Jonathan to watch Pamela and Harvey debate. We both found it amusing as she mispronounced some of the words I wrote in her lecture. I've got to give it to Red, her confidence never faltered...until Harvey's speech was over. After his conclusion, Barbara announced that the question portion of the Presidential Debate would begin . I was shocked that Pamela had an expression of bewilderment on her face. Didn't she understand that a debate is a formal discussion on a particular topic. Of course this would include questions and speeches in order to see who would make the better candidate. Pamela most likely had never see real presidential debate on television. It went on for a few questions. At least enough for me and Johnny to laugh at her overuse of the word I. The next thing I knew Selena slide down the row of chairs, tapping me on the shoulder to follow her. I gave Jonathan my best sorry look before hurriedly catching up. Now here I am, standing on the side of the stage with a whiteboard in my hand. Sounds fun, doesn't it? I so regret not running for president myself.

He gives a small nod, "Yes Barbara" A second passed by while he constructed an answer. A skill, which Pamela clearly did not know how to do on her own. I was beginning to feel I should vote for Harvey over my friend, Pamela, whom had not a clue what she was doing."A major goal of ours should be raising our grades up and-" He pauses, smartly directing his attention to people like Eddie, Ozzie and Jonathan. The way to get their vote would be directly addressing their existence. "-decrease the amount of bullying taking place in our hallways." An uproar comes from the crowd, much to Pamela's disgust. Those who were not listening threw in a couple claps so the teachers would not take note they were on their phones the whole time. Pamela was pissed as she looked back at me. Harvey looked some what amused at Pamela's temper.

Eddie gazed over to Pamela, smiling. "Miss Isley, same question." Her green eyes darted over towards me to see what I wrote, _If I were to be elected president, I would not set goals but instead go directly to increasing the amount of activities that show our school spirit, and promote the cleanness of the hallways, thus helping us connect as a student body._ Ivy smiled, turning back to the audience. "Well Ed, If I were to be elected president, I would not set goals but instead go directly to increasing the amount of activities that show our school Sprite, and promote the cleanness of hallways, thus helping us connect as a student body."

Everyone laughed, my eyes went wide as I tapped the word spirit again. Pamela smiled not realizing her mistake. Harvey of course had to point it out aloud. "Sprite Miss Isley? Our school already has Coca Cola products"

Students whistled and clapped at Pamela's humiliation, her expression dropped shooting me a death glare. Selena stood beside me, giving Pamela the motion to go on and stop staring. Pamela flipped her hair back before placing her hands on her hips. This whole debate was getting on her nerves and everyone knew it. "I-I know that." She spoke, trying to regain her composure. " Pamela threw her hands up in dismay, as Harvey shot her a look as if saying; _Are you sure?_ A student, most likely a football player in the back shouted out over the uproar. "HARVEY FOR PRESIDENT!" The school laughed, chanting Harvey, Harvey, over and over again until Pamela's banter could be unheard. Selena took the white board from me and wrote- _Get off the Stage! _Pamela huffed,"Whatever! Vote for a two faced clown." She stormed off the stage, passing right by Selena and I. Selena groaned softly before following after her. I wonder if she ever got use to Pamela's ranting. Her hurried leave made everyone louder, chanting as Harvey stood there waving victorious. My gaze met Jonathan's in the crowd were he gave a small shrug as if to say it wasn't my fault. "Shouldn't you be running off after her." I heard a smooth voice come behind me, I turn around to see the tall Harvey Dent standing there.

I shook my head no. "Selena says it's best not to, because she lashes out and I tend to make things worse when talking to her." Harvey chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's Pam for you, what did she promise you to do this?" I sigh, giving a small shrug. "Nothing, Selina came to fetch me once Pamela started to flounder on her questions."

"So you're going to vote for Isely then?"

I bite my lip on the question, I didn't exactly find Red to be the best candidate, but she'd kill me if I didn't. "Ummm..." Was all I could sputter out.

"She's not here, it is okay to say no." I shook my head no, not wanting to say it outloud. Pamela had ears everywhere. Harvey smirked in amusement, giving me a small nod like he understood. "I see."

"Harvey!" Rachel Dawes runs up to hug him. Bruce Wayne and Jonathan trailing shortly behind her. "You did great." Awe, they are so cute. Harvey kissed her on the cheek before letting her go from his hug. He kept an arm around her waist. I wish I was in a relationship like that, it looked fun. "and she did really awful- no offence Harleen."

"None taken?" I say, confused to how I could take offence.

"Does she not know?" I hear Rachel whisper in Harvey's ear. I notice Jonathan grinning.

"Um what do I not know?" I ask Johnny, following the him out into the hallway. Harvey, Rachel and Bruce all lagged behind, discussion something in the theater. Johnny gave me a look, still with a sly smile, "Oh Come on, only Eddie can give me the I know something you don't look. Sooo, tell me."

Jonathan opens his mouth to speak but it wasn't his voice I heard come out. Out of nowhere, I see Pamela coming from the other end of the hallway. "Harley you're dead! You are so dead!"

Selena hurried behind, "Pamela, that is not what I meant-" Her protest was nothing as Pamela shoved me to the ground.

"Why would you sabotage me like that?! I thought we were friends. You know I got you that cheerleading position, I let you be around our group and now look-you screw me over." I open my mouth to speak but she didn't allow it, putting her hand up to shut me up. "What? You think you're a little clown now with your jokes?"

The normally quiet Jonathan was the one who spoke up, over her anger. "Pamela leave her alone, it's not her fault that you don't know how to read." He helped me up, however, I was still completely confused with what was happening.

"Awe, thats cute. You're trying to 'help' her when really you only want to look like this big man John?" She rolled her eyes before turning to me, "What? Did you tell him- you little squeal?" Pamela made a motion to come at me again but this time both Selena and Jonathan got in the way.

"No Pamela, Harleen never spoke a word of it to me but the whole school knows."

"Knows what?" She said in a rude tone, glaring at me still. I had no clue what on earth was happening. "What. Jonathan."

"That there were camera's back stage, projecting right behind you. It seems someone turned it on during the last half of the debate." I gasp, staring at Jonathan in shock. Did they really all see me, were they mad I cheated. I was just trying to help her. Jonathan looks over at me before continuing, "Everyone knows you were using Harleen anyways, you could never write something like that but her writing the answers down live is really a new low."

Pamela was speechless at first before she had a small smile, her voice weirdly kind. "Awe, Johnny you know I was just teasing Harleen. I knew you had all seen it. See Harles, it was the only way I could get them to recognize her." She laughed, batting her eyes. Her hand softly ran across his shoulder, making Jonathan falter a little before pushing her aside.

Selena nudged Pamela it was time to move on before she crossed her arms. "Fine everyone gang up on me!" She threw her hands up in the air, fleeing down the hallway.

Yes, I felt bad...although it was pretty funny. I couldn't help but giggle at her dramatics.

"Red I didn't-" Selina shook her head, telling me to stay behind. Selena went the opposite way as Pamela, back into the theater.

"Do you know who turned on the camera?" I ponder, looking up at Johnny. His response gave it away. Jonathan smirked, giving me a guilty smile. "What?" I say shocked, shaking my head. It couldn't be his doing. "No, I saw you in the audience."

"That is true, I never left my seat." I relax a little before he started to laugh."However, you don't need to leave your seat to turn it on." I shot him a confused look. "All you need is a genuis friend with a smart phone."

"Eddie?" I gasp, shocked he even knew what was happening. I guess it was kind of obvious that I wasn't around much.

"I knew he never has his phone out of his eye sight, a quick text what happened and all he had to do was click a button under the table."

"Really?" I laugh before sighing. "So everyone thinks I'm some cheater?"

"Not at all Harleen. Pamela's manipulated everyone in this school at some point of time. The angle of the camera was perfect, it made you look like you were the one to make a joke of her bossing you around. Plus you make the weirdest faces when your thinking to yourself." He laughed.

"Hey! Oh, so I'm not a cheater but a dead man. Pamela's going to kill me if she sees that tape."

"She'd never kill anyone, plus there's no footage in the camera. It just projected. Pam couldn't even get anyone to replay it for her if she tried."

"Thanks Johnny, I don't know what I would do without you."

A few minutes later I found myself back at home. It wasn't long until my computer started making noises.

New Chat Pending..._Enter?_

I quickly type yes, curious to see what the fuss was about.

-Queen_Of_Hearts has entered the Chatroom. (6 Users)-

Gingergryffindor: Wait whose that?

Kittycat91: Harley

Harleen* and uh hi?:Queen_Of_Hearts

OddsinFavor: Hey, Harleen.

ProperPenguin24: Is this everyone?

-TheMaleElsa has entered the Chatroom- (7 Users)

Gingergryffindor: oh my god

TheMaleElsa:Who hacked into my phone?

Gingergryffindor: Victor is that you?

TheMaleElsa:Barbara, did you do this?

Gingergryffindor: No way!

KittyCat91: Haha, I wonder which of our favorite geeks could possible pull this off..

ProperPenguin24: Eddie.

OddsInFavor: Definitely Eddie

Gingergryffindor: Totally Eddie

Haha, looks like your busted. :Queen_Of_Hearts

TheMaleElsa: Eddie!

NerdyNygma: Yes Victor?

TheMaleElsa: Change it back

NerdyNygma: Admit that I won first, and I am smarter then you.

TheMaleElsa: I will not.

TheMaleElsa is now IceIceBaby

Oh my :Queen_Of_Hearts

IceIceBaby: Eddie stop it!

NerdyNygma: accept defeat

KityCat91: Boys, Boys, calm down.

Gingergryffindor: I think it's kinda cute

Yeah, it's like hipster-ish :Queen_Of_Hearts

I laugh, finding amusement in Eddie and Victor's prank war. It all started when Bruce came to our lunch table. Everything was going fine until, Eddie found out he got a half a point higher on the Social Studies Exam. No one had ever beaten Eddie in anything academic before. Of course, Eddie wasn't too pleased. He set up a small prank on but it all went downhill when it was Victor who was caught in the trap. He retaliated by freezing Eddie's lunch and it spiraled down from there. Needless to say the two have been back and forth since.

I look back at the screen to see two more people had been added to the chat. Wayne1048 and JustRachelDawes. Wayne1048 I could only assume was Bruce Wayne.

OddsinFavor: Alright, so the crow is a no show?

NerdyNygma: Yeah, he's still finishing up his project for school tomorrow.

Project? I curse softly, the science fair was tomorrow. How did I let myself become so distracted? It would be a long night.

Wayne1048: So tell us Harvey, what else do you need done for your campaign?

KittyCat91:Yeah, anything we can do to help?

Wasn't Selena on Reds side? It sure appeared like she was playing both teams now. I wonder who she was voting for.

OddsInFavor: Everything is pretty much done, I could use some help passing out the cupcakes me and Rachel made.

NerdyNygma: Rachel and I*

OddsInFavor: Really Ed?

JustRachelDawes: Yeah, made them in cooking class. We didn't know what people liked so we made them half chocolate, half vanilla?

Yummy! :Queen_Of_Hearts

TheMaleElsa: Yum

Gingergryffindor: Okay! Sounds great. Bruce and I can meet you outside the Library to help you pass them out.

Wayne1048: Sounds good to me, we still have a couple buttons left over if anyone else wants to pass some out.

I kept my mouth shut, just stalking the conversation now. Pam would kill me (or at least kill me worse) if I offered any assistance. I wanted to help. They all seemed to be having so much fun working together.

ProperPenguin24: I'll be there Early tomorrow. I still have to haunt down that stupid bat. I swear it knows I'm after it. When I'm done I can help.

Bats don't come out in the day time silly :Queen_Of_Hearts

NerdyNygma: Bats are nocturnal Ozzie.

I giggle, seeing we both typed the same thing at the same time. Not to mention the image of Ozzie with a net trying to catch that fast, winged creature was amusing. Oswald must have groaned seeing that.

ProperPenguin24; Then I'll do it later tonight. Principle Strange wants that bird gone before the weekend.

JustRachelDawes:Sorry to interrupt but did anyone get number 20 on the Math homework?

Wayne1048: B

NerdyNygma: B

TheMaleElsa: A

TheMaleElsa is Typing...

TheMaleElsa: Fuck.

Bye Guys! See you all in school! :) :Queen_of_Hearts

-Queen_of_Hearts has left the Chatroom-

I forced myself offline, this project needed to be done. My eyes catch sight of the freezer. Well, it needed to be done-AFTER- I get a bowl of icecream.


	14. Science Fair- Part 1

~Harleen's PoV~

The day was here, Gotham High's 23rd annual Science Fair had commenced. Students were beginning to set up their displays everywhere. Eddie's looked by far most complexed design I had ever seen, with a lot of words that looked like latin. Who knew, maybe it was latin? I didn't quite understand. For instance, what does endothermic mean? Maybe he is just making up these words. Anyways, I personally found my booth to be the coolest. It had pink and red sparkly letters all over it, not to mention a lot of glitter. You've got to pull people's interest into your experiment, or at least that's how I saw it. Other than that...I've got to admit..not my best work. It was flashy, however, between chats, cheerleading practice and pamela campaign I did not have the time to complete what I wished too.

Considering, the judges call up experiments to the stage in alphabetical order I still had plenty of time to roam around. With a last name like Quinzel, very few people were behind me besides Bruce Wayne and Jervis Tech. A frazzled looking Johnny caught the corner of my eye. Wait, Jonathan was never flustered, something had to be wrong. "Johnny?" I poke my head out from behind his display, which was covered with chemical compounds and brain studies written across it. "Earth to Johnny!" I giggle, waving my hand to grab his attention. His shaggy brown hair wavers as he jumps up, startled.

"Oh!" He froze for a second, a slightly paranoid look in his eye. "Oh Harleen! Forgive me but I do not have the time to chatter."

I tilt my head, sitting on the desk next to his display. "What's the matter? Is there anything I can do to help?"

His blue eyes gazed up from his test tubes before Jonathan shook his head no. "Ed cancelled on me last second, he was supposed to come up with up with me to demonstrate the dream experience and the effects of my composure-"

"I'll do it!" I smirk, thinking I have helped solve his problem. Jonathan has saved me so many times, how could I reject seeing him this stressed.- nre shaking his head no, "Eddie just cancelled on me to finish his project, he was going to be my partner to showcase the effects of the-"

"No worries Johnny, I'll do it." I smile, glad to finally lend Jonathan a hand, he seemed to always have the solution to my problems, hopefully I could ease his.

He shook his head no, "Harleen, I couldn't ask you to do that. Its dangerous, I don't know how your brain will differ in effects to his."

"Oh come on Johnny!" I groan, looking at the stuff. It didn't look that scary. It appeared to be some energy drink or right? "You've told me about it before, and honestly John I'd love to see my dream world while awake, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well-I haven't tested it to this extent yet..." He seemed hesitant, but the judges called his name.

"Johnny, come on, you've got no need to worry." I smile, walking with him to the stage.

He looked to the other side of the stage and back to me. Jonathan took a deep breath, "Fine." He went towards the judges to explain his experiment. I giggle with excitement, this was going to be so cool. After a couple minutes he came back to address me on stage. " If you want to back out tell me." He whispers under his breath, a last plea for me to reconsider helping him.

"I will..." I sit down on the wooden chair across from his experiment. Jonathan hooks up heart rate sensors, along with brain things that stuck to my forehead to monitor its patterns. My eyes void the audience because I never did like crowds.

"Harleen, Thank you for doing this." Jonathan motions to myself before continuing to explain his compound. I doze off, finding myself venturing out to the audience anyways. No one seemed to be paying much attention. Pamela stood in front of her stand, flirting with one of her judges. Although, I don't understand why she would need to flirt with a judge, her plants seemed to have flourished in amazing quantity. Speaking of flirting, Selina and Bruce were sitting next to each other in the front row to the stage.

"Come on Bruce, let's ditch this place.." I heard her soft voice whisper in his ear. Selina did get bored easily when it came to school work.

"Now we begin-" Jonathan's voice grew louder, losing the shyness he once held. "Miss. Quinzel, whenever you are ready please drink the green vile."

I nod, taking a sip of the vile. Not feeling any immediate effects I finish it. "Ick." I mutter at the displeasing taste.

"Miss. Quinzel, Please walk us through the steps you are seeing in your dream state, to make sure you are not lying your pulse should lower as you transition into this world." Sounds a lot like Alice in Wonderland to me, which makes me even more excited.

"It's a getting a little foggy, but I can still see everyone."My vision starts to go, shifting into a foggy daze around the edges. No dream world ever came about, instead everyone's attention began to turn on me. They were all glaring.

"GET HER OFF THE STAGE!" A loud voice boomed in the distance, my heart sped up hearing the angry tone. They weren't mad at me, right? All the students started throwing stuff, screaming at me with furious rage. What did I do wrong?

"Harles? I never liked her too much, she's such a joke." Selina's voice echoes, as if I couldn't hear her. My heart drops to a pit in my stomach. What? "Oh, Me and Pam knew it the whole time, we just keep her around to amuse us. Did you hear her daddy's a criminal?" My eyes widen, how did Selena get that information. I start to panic, breathing heavily.

I can explain, I wanted to say but the words did not come out. "Who would like a jail birds daughter! BLONDIE GET OFF THE STAGE!" I start to cry, humiliated, why was everyone doing this. No one like me, they were acting like they cared.

"No one could accept you. No one would accept you, Harles" Pamela looked at me as if I was dirt-no- she liked dirt better me. In fear of the crowd and the horrible things they were screaming Didn't they like me. In fear I turn to Jonathan, before I could ask I saw him what was going wrong he shoved me to the ground. His expression stung, it was pure hatred and disappointment.

I frantically try to release myself from the binds, as everyone storms the stage. Jonathan puts his hands against my throat, trying to choke me. I gasp, seeing red chunky glasses fall from my face. No, they couldn't be back. Not those horrible things. I scream, shoving them away from me. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME!"

"and they say I'm a nerd." Eddie spoke mockingly.

"GO BACK TO BROOKLYN!"

"Did you hear, she's not even a real blonde?" Pamela yelled out to the crowd, yanking the blonde off my hair. Everyone keeps laughing, like I was nothing more to them then a joke.

_His_ laughter was the next thing I heard, I recognized it clear as day. Jack Napier. "YEAH!" He screams out as two cops storm the stage, " Yeah that's the girl. She's the nerd that vandalized the hall." A weight pressed against my chest as too cops started to pull me away.

Everything was going horribly wrong, everything I could think of. I scream, closing my eyes tightly but it didn't seem like I was capable of closing them. The handcuffs Commissioner Gordon placed on me were bloody. "Knew you'd be just like your old man Quinzel."

"NO-no-no-YOU don't understand-NO-NOOOO" I try to get away, but they threw me into the back of the squad car. All of it was too much for me, all my nightmares coming true. Everyone hated me. I was a disappointment, a fake and a nerd but worst of all I was becoming my father. This was all too much, my heart gave out.


	15. Science Fear- Part 2

-Johnny's POV-

" Harleen Harleen...calm down...calm"

Her first scream caught everyone's attention as it pierced through the hallways of Gotham High. Harleen's reaction to my chemicals was not expected, and utterly concerning. Once she started to spaz out teachers ran for help, students ran in general. No one seemed to understand what had happened to the girl, however, everyone seemed to fleeing in fear. Fear of if it happened to her, it happen to them. Honestly that is the most foolish fear one can have, it actually risks her life more.

Strange to think I found a sense of attraction, calmness as Harley began to flip out. The initial shock did stun me, preventing me to go to her aid. I assumed, maybe the falling sensation was too much for her but then it worsened. Harleen kept screaming, flipping out while turning in her chair. Her voice uttered what sounded like a bunch of complete nonsense, but the seriousness to her tone made her seem like what she was saying was all too real.

"Harles!" Selina was the first up on stage, sprinting as fast as she could with her boy toy Bruce Wayne. She looked as a mother figure would, seeing one of her babies hurt. "Harley... Harley Can you hear me?" She spoke softly, trying to calm Harleen down. There was no stopping it. Maybe the dose was too high, or mixed wrong but she began to shake harder, Selina failed to bring reality back to Harleen. The effects my chemicals took on Miss. Quinzel were intriguing, her body trembled as Harley took part in crying and screaming out for help. She did not seem aware that what she was seeing was not real, a general illusion despite being told ahead of time. I presume this was the effect of sudden fear, that created her mind gap. Do not get me wrong, a part of me felt bad for Harleen, really bad for her...but...I couldn't help but wonder what she was seeing that sparked this reaction.

"Freak! What they hell did you do to her?" A sharp voice snarled in anger. Pamela must have darted to the stage quickly, instead of fleeing like the rest of our classmates. Isley actually looked concern for Harley, which was all strange. Pamela didn't care about anyone but herself, most certainly not Harley. The poor Harleen fell out of her chair, rocking back and forth in the wires.

"Selina, get the school nurse and hurry." Bruce instructed taking over, his eyes were focused on the machine that calculated her pulse and brain waves. Selina wasted no time, sprinting as fast as she could out of the room. Harleen's heart rate was spiking, incredibly high pulses. We had to find some way to calm her down, before the effects were fatal. "and Pamela, call 911, convince them this isn't the school making another prank call and Harleen really needs help."

"What went wrong?" Edward spoke, coming up from behind me. His glasses were pushed into his orange hair, ruffled out of place. All of us looked concern for Harleen's well being, especially Ed. To think this could have been him, if he did not decline. He put Harleen in this danger. She never had to be near my compound. I knew Eddie well enough to know he felt this guilt we shared.

"Ambulance is on its way." Selina comes back with a death look in her eyes. She does not slow down to stay by Bruce's side, Selina comes directly for me. In a second I found myself pinned up against the wall. My glasses fell from my head from the rapid movement. "What the hell did you do too Harley?" Her voice growled, her hand grasped around my throat. Selina eyes looked stone cold as they glared into mine.

"I don't know!"

"Selina put him down." Bruce spoke, catching the darkness in her tone. In obedience, Selina dropped me, walking over to his side to help hold Harleen down. They had to make sure she didn't hurt herself in this fit of fear.

Eddie motioned that we should step outside for a moment. I kept my eye on Harley as we stood just outside the door. He kept his voice low, but inquisitive. "What went wrong?"

"I don't know." I repeat, why did everything think I knew. It wasn't like I planned this.

"You were working on the calculations for months, you told me there was no risk."

"I never said _no_ risk."

He starts to gain skeptic-ness to his voice. "Jonathan, did you know there was a possibility tha-"

"I wouldn't ask a question you don't want answered Ed." I spoke lowly, getting mad at him. He knew how hard I worked on this, hell, he knew I would never purposely put Harleen in danger. I would never hurt her.

A long pause of silence came over us, I could picture Edward questioning everything. From where we stood I could see the lights of an ambulance, and squad cars swarming outside the school. Edward shook his head, before looking up at me. "Leave."

"What?" I spoke, confused to what he could mean. I couldn't leave Harleen. What if she didn't make it? Leaving would only look worse, making me seem guilty. Harleen was my friend, I wanted to stay and help her any way I could.

"Leave, the cops in Gotham don't ask questions they make assumptions. It's annoying, but the worst part is the fools will get so caught up in emotion that after seeing Harleen, they'll arrest you, no matter the case."

"They can't arrest me."

"Did Harley sign something saying she was volunteering out of her free will, or did someone else hear her saying to you something along those lines"

"No."

"Can Harley testify to admitting she wanted to help you and that you did not force her to take my place?"

"Ed she can't even speak right now."

"Exactly." He spoke crossing his arms. We watched as the police and fireman went over to the other room, Edward looked over before we wandered farther down the hall. "Go to my home, you know my father gambles on weekdays and weekends. He starts drinking at lunch time so you'll be alone until 2 am."

"Ed I can't impose-"

"Go."

"I'll look guilty."

"You know I can spin anything. It's just like figuring out the right puzzle pieces to show them the picture you wish for them to see. Now go on." Edward instructed, putting his glasses down.

"Thanks Ed." The genius smiled, giving a small nod as he shooed me off.


	16. The Hospitable Hospital

Everything was blurry as I woke up. The first noises, which I was able to overhear were the soft, unknown voices. Doctors, doctors who were talking about how they sedated the patient (presumably me) after I became violent in a panic state of mind. My wrists and legs were pinned down to a hospital bed, in refusal to move. _What's happening? _I ponder, looking around the room.

The images that were once blurs of color began to focus. Any doubt that I was anywhere but a hospital began to fade as I took note of the white walls, white ceiling and cleanliness of the place. "Guys, she's awake!" Pamela smiled, peaking over my bed. Her bright red curls bounced off her shoulders as she gazed downwards at me. Her face showed an expression of excitement. A couple flowers were placed around me, along with a few stuffed animals. I would never have believed people could or would care for me like this, or be so nice. Maybe these gifts weren't for me, no use to assume. Upon Pamela's motion, Selena, Bruce, and Eddie came over towards my bed. I suspected ridicule, yelling and blame from the group.

A minute went by.

Another past, yet no one spoke up.

I tilted my head, looking at the group of classmates strangely. I wasn't sure how I ended up in the hospital, nor why they were here beside me. The last thing I did remember was that all of them hated me. "What happened?" My voice sounded groggy as if I was just coming out of some daze. I suspected ridicule from them, however, it never came. Selena just hugged me, glad to see I was alright.

Bruce was the first to speak directly to the question I had, "Harley, the doctors aren't exactly sure. The symptoms followed high stage panic attack, attacking your heart and mind. You were frantic and frightened under whatever drugs John gave you." His voice trailed off as if unsure that what he said was wise. He appeared to regret what he said, not wanting to alter my condition in anyway bad. I giggle, not that this was funny but he sounded so professional. He gave me an odd look before I shut up quickly. The other's must have assumed the drugs I was one was the reasoning behind my slight case of the giggles because they did not seem too alarmed. After a couple seconds, they faded and my eyes went wide. Jonathan, the science fair, it all became clear now.

"Johnny! OH! Is he mad at me?" I ask, neverous. Oh no, Oh no, I screwed up his experiment. He has to be pissed, Johnny spent weeks on his science fair project and of course I was the one to ruin it.

Bruce paced along side of my bed. An odd feeling came across me as if he was a detective, trying to analyse me. He shook his head, phrasing a question in a way that sounded interested but concern. "Why would he be mad at you Harleen, does he have reason to be?"Bruce's eyebrow raised, giving a slight clue that he was suspicious about something, his tone followed this pattern.

"Not that I know of...except I did just ruin his experiment. Didn't I? What's going on, I thought..."My voice trailed off as I ran a hand through the tips of my blonde hair. "I just thought you were all..." I hold my head, it began to throb in my hands. Images flashed before me, making it spin faster.

Eddie was quick to interrupt, as if trying to prevent me from saying something awful. "I ran tests, Harleen." He paused, waiting to see if he had our attention. He had mine, that much was for sure. "Uh-not on you though-I don't have access to your-uh-medical files of course-on the drugs-well the vile-uh-Anyways-" He tried to gather his thoughts, a bit flustered. "I think what you saw what makes up your nightmare, not your dream. It was just an illusion created from the mind." He set my mind at ease, as everything began to make a lot more sense. Logic started to ease my brain, knowing none of it was real. That made a lot more sense to the weird events I saw.

Bruce still seemed concern, "Harleen, the police were wondering if you volunteered for his experiment willingly."

"Yes, he needed help. I said I would."

"Did you know that his experiment would be dangerous?"

"Bruce..." Selena looked over at him with a warning tone. She appeared ready to pounce on him if he would go any farther.

Before I could answer, he chimed in once more adding another question to his list. "Harley,Did Jonathan have any past aggressions with you, something you did where he may have wanted you to suffer."

"Bruce!" Selena snapped, as if saying it wasn't the time or place. I did not mind the question, seeing that it was Jonathan who was in trouble. I had to answer, knowing that the police could have the wrong idea about this all. I shook my head no, "We're friends, he's nice to me. This was just science gone wrong."

Bruce went to speak again but Selena quickly beat him to the punch. "Bruce maybe you should go out, inform her nurse that she's awake." Selena spoke demandingly.

"Yeah and Edward you can go tell that Scarecrow little nerd he can stop hiding." Pamela snarled, crossing her arms. It was strange to see her mad like this, it felt like yesterday when she wanted to destroy me. Eddie pretended, or at least looked as if he had not the slightest clue to what Pam was talking about. "Yes, I know you've been hiding that crow bastard now scram!"

"Girls only-Bye!" Selena waved them out, Pamela helped by forcibly pushing them the spectacles of Eddie had this look, a look of urgency, like he wanted to speak with me, but couldn't get past the other two girls. Selena closed the door with a loud _thud_. Locking it shut so no other visitors could enter.

"Finally" Pamela muttered, sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"I'm sorry about that Harles." Selena spoke apologetic, "Bruce insisted on tagging along. I lost his trail halfway to the hospital but his stupid butler called for the room number, using the Wayne name and cash to get access"

"Yeah between your boyfriend's pestering and the traitor Edward-"

"Guys I'm okay...I promise..." I interrupt, attempting to sit up or get out of bed. Selena looked unsure as I tugged on the restraints. Selena raised a hand, signaling me to stop. As quick as taking a bobbi pin from her hair she had the restraints unlocked.

"The school's been shut down. Just incase the toxins have been infected in the air or something silly like that." She shrugged, nonchalantly changing the topic. Selena didn't seem too concerned about the school or anything. "Will be for at least the next week." She looked over at Pamela, than me again. "Why did they call it? Incase the toxins infected the air quality or if there was more suppy or something silly like that." I imagine, Eddie had spoken to Selena directly, thus ensuring her that Jonathan's drug was nothing contagious.

"Yeah, which is one of the many reasons the police have been looking for Jonathan the past few days." Pamela added in, which caught my attention. Pamela kept running her hand inside the potted plant beside my bed, trying her fingers through the soil as if it relaxed her. _Wait-_ _Days?!_ She did say days didn't she?

"Days! Days? How long have I been out?"

"72 hours."

I gasp.

"Miss Harleen Quinzel?" The nurse knocked on the door, she had a soft voice that sounded very calming compared to everyone else's. "Miss Quinzel may you or one of your sisters open the door?"

"Sisters?" I mouth, and Pamela just tapped a finger to her lips in a shhh motion. I assumed that Pamela and Selena told the guards I was there sister in order to visit my room. Before I could ask, or make a motion towards the door Selena, let the nurse in. As the door opened I caught the abundance of officers lined up in the hallway leading up to my room. Maybe there was more of a panic going on, not just amongst my friends but in Gotham than I thought.

"Hi Miss Quinzel, how are you today?" The women who entered looked tall. She had short, straight black hair that fell just above her shoulders. I could have sworn I had seen this nurse prior to now but I could not remember where exactly.

_GCPD access, a doctor's degree and I recognize her... hmmm that means this had to be the Head Medical Examiner and Arkham Consulted, Dr. Lee Thompkins._

My whole expression brightens, recognizing her. Her studies, her work, it was amazing. She was one of the strongest, independent doctors in the field. I longed to walk a day in her shoes or even have her job. "I'm doing great."

"That's wonderful Miss. Quinzel, I will be your doctor through the recovery process, my name is Doctor Lee Thompkins"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor."

"Can you two step outside for a moment?" She asks kindly to Pamela and Selena, they both look hesitant but conclude it would be best not to fuss. Once the door was closed, Doctor Thompkins looked down at the chart again.

"I have been asked to evaluate you to make sure you're healthy, the GCPD has experienced encounters with a similar drug in the past so we want to make sure your-" She paused to find the right word. I did not mind, finding it fascinating to watch a real doctor work.

"Stable?" I chip in, not minding the word at all. She gave a small nod, sitting on the end of my bed. The Doctor had a casually yet professional appearance about her. "Before I begin, I was wondering if you would like me to try again to reach your parents, the nurses had tried to contact them using the numbers the school had but they did not seem to wor-"

"It's fine." I cut her off, not wanting to go down that path. "I'll give my mom a call on her private number but she's out on work for a while so she won't be able to answer."

"Alright, let me ask the basic questions first."

"What city are you in?"

"Gotham"

"How old are you?"

"15 and a half."

"What color is my pen?"

"Red."

"Great." She smiled. Dr. Thompkins seemed so friendly, it made me more relaxed. I guess that was the thing about great doctors, they could connected to any patient. One day I would be like that.

"Do you want to walk me threw what happened Friday?"

"Sure, like from when I got to the fair I presume? Unless you want to hear my story about waking up, brushing my teeth and such."

Dr. Thompkins laughed, "No, wherever you feel comfortable with beginning."

It took 20 minutes to fill her in. This was mostly due to the fact I liked filling my stories with details so it could help her make a decision on my health. Not like I had anything to hide.

"What did you see exactly Harleen?"

My story begin to simmer down as I paused, "What I saw? Umm-" I play with the tips of my hair in thought again. It wasn't real, why did it matter what I saw? For some reason, despite how much I trusted Dr. Thompkins I couldn't allow myself to tell her the truth. Instead I supplemented it for what everyone was scared of, "Spiders, snakes, clowns, all the horrible stuff you would see along halloween but I'm fine now, really I am. My frie-sister's told me about how it wasn't real. Plus I don't see any clowns now so I'm good." I laugh, giving a cheerful smile. I waited, _Would she buy this lie I told her?_ Not that I liked to lie or did not trust her, I just wasn't sure if I could open up to her.

"Okay." She said softly. I did not realize I was holding my breath for her to respond until she answered. I was cleared. "Would you mind meeting with me once or twice a week for the next few weeks?" Huh? Didn't she just say okay? I was fine, stable, whatever it may be.

"Of course, might I ask why?"

"Just to make sure you're alright, I know most victims of relatively similar crimes, even if in this case it was accidental have recurring nightmares after being exposed to the drug. Some have bad suicidal tendencies afterwards...not that I suspect you will, you're a cheerful girl with a lot of friends I'm sure. It's just a precaution, something that you would have to agree to yourself."

"I understand, may I think about it Dr. Thompkins."

She nodded, slipping me her card with two numbers on it. "Thanks for corrupterating Miss. Quinzel, I am glad your feeling better."

Once she left, Selena and Pamela came back in. It was not until the door was shut that I asked. "How long until I'm out of here?" Not that staying in a hospital bed all day was boring, but it reallt was. I started to become fidgety.

"No clue, they hardly let us in here." Selena muttered in annoyance. She didn't seem to like cops, let alone feel safe around some.

"You know what! I've got it! A way we can get Harley out of this dump." Pamela smirked, whispering something in Selena's ear.

"Maybe, that would work..."Selena thought outloud.

"What might work?" I ask, ready to get out of here in the fastest way possible.

"We will have a sleepover at Harley's place tonight so that way we can make sure you're okay! The doctors will let you leave with your _sisters_, and you can go home."

"But Pam, the cops will still be hanging all over her house. " Selena groaned.

"Not exactly." She smirked with an idea in mind. Pamela could find her way around anything, "Sel, have you ever spoken to that Gordon Girl Bruce is friends with?"

Selena nodded before it clicked, " Yes we'll invite her! That way she can get her dad to leave us alone, no one wants their father snooping on them."

"A sleepover? I thought that it might be best if I refrain from sleeping for a while.." Not that I didn't trust the doctors or charts, which stated the drug was out of my system, it was just the risk of having those nightmares again. I could not put myself through it.

"Which is why sleepovers are perfect! No one ever sleeps." Pamela spoke in a voice that made me feel like I would be stupid for not knowing that.

My very first sleepover. Oh my this will be so funny, pillow fights, gossip, scary movies. The thought of it made me smile brightly.

The two girls rushed out to make plans and set me free, as I laid back down trying to rest. From the soreness in my back I didn't mind staying in bed. Except, I get bored way too easily. It took maybe 5 minutes of staring at the dull white ceiling tiles to find myself in an utter state of boredom. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a little-no-I couldn't go back to sleep, it was far too dangerous. I groan, staring back up at the ceiling tiles in utter impatience. When would the girls get back? My eyelids felt heavy as time seemed to drone on.

"Harleen?" I've never been so great full to hear my name called in all my life. I smile brightly, sitting up. "Yep! That's my name." I look around, finding no one in or around my room. "Hello?"

"Shhh..." A voice hushes. Great, now was I hearing things. I was about to panic when I see a small insect emerge from the window. It was wearing a funny little metal hat- hold up. A bug shhhed me. I must have officially lost it. The bug sounded a lot like Johnny's voice as it called my name again. "Oh god I'm going crazy." I mumble, putting my hand to my head. Maybe those drugs did do something to it.

"No your not Harleen." The bug appeared to reply, I tried not to look at the creature. For most likely it was a figment of my imagination. "It's me, Jonathan."

"I'm pretty sure Johnny wasn't turned into a bug..." I state, unsure. A lot of weird things go on in Gotham, maybe Jonathan was the next Jiminy Cricket.

"No, I'm not the bug, Jervis helped me build a little hat for it, a prototype of his so I could speak with you."

"Why can't you just come visit?"

"The cops think I've had something to do with this-harmful intentions."

"Oh Johnny! I've told them, it was my idea."

"I know, however, for safety measures I will do as I am. Jervis and Ed's are being kind enough to allow me to a hidden place as of now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your experiment."

"Ruin? You didn't ruin it-" Johnny seemed to be cutting in and out. His soft voice broken up by the static in the electronic voice box for the bug. "Harleen, the most important thing is your alright. No need to apologize."

"I'm fine Johnny, in fact I should be home tonight."

"Really they are letting you go that soon?"

"No, but Selena and Red figured a way around it-"

"Of course they did." Although I couldn't see him I could tell he rolled his eyes. "Harleen...I need to tell you something...it's just...Well, I wan-"

"Harley are you ready to go!" Pamela rushed in, with a coat in hand. I looked back over at the bug before gazing up at her. Pamela would flip out if she found out Johnny was talking to me, so I kept my mouth shut just following along with her wishes.

"Oh-Of course." I fumble through my words, watching her closely. I wanted to continue my talk with Jonathan but now wasn't the time. "One minute, I'll be right out"

"Selena got us a car, hurry we don't have much time before they figure out its- just hurry up." She placed the coat on the chair before exiting the room.

I kept my voice low, "Johnny, I've got to go.."

"Shhh, I heard, Don't talk in case Pamela comes in back in or god forbid think your talking to yourself. I'll come over later tonight with Eddie to explain."

"No!" I gasp, not wanting him to walk right into the sleepover.

Pamela peaked in, looking concern, "What Harley?" In the corner of my eye I noticed the bug inching over to the window sill. I pause, giving a slight chuckle as if I said nothing.

"Oh nothing." I chime, hoping all this lying makes me better at it."Just double checking the sleepover at my house with Selena and Barbara is tonight correct?"

She gave me an odd look, sensing I was acting funny. The question along seemed odd to ask, however, Pamela must of assumed I lost track of time or something for she slowly her head nodded, "Yeah, it is. Let's go, these rooms could make anyone lose there mind if you don't get out of here soon enough." Pamela moved across the room, looking at the plants and then the stuff animals. "Yikes you surely got a lot of these idiotic things" Pamela's hand picked up a green teddy bear, accidentally knocking the blank greeting card attached to it on the floor. To be honest it was a horrifyingly sad little doll. The bear had a forced red lace sewed in smile and looked tattered around the edges. In disgust she tossed over the teddy bear at me. "Plants are such the better choice, although they should not be placed in these horrifying pots." The bear had my attention, as Pamela rambled on about the miss caring of plants. The poor little teddy bear looked like it needed a some love to make it happy so I hugged it. Despite how creepy it looked, with it's beady, dark eyes, it was one of the softest teddies I ever held. Pamela continued on talking as I played with the bear, "Bruce said he and Eddie will bring all the get well gifts back to your house tomorrow, until then they'll be stored at the manor so the boys do not screw up our slumber party." At that she signaled we both should leave. I followed insisting I take the green teddy along with me, despite how 'trashy' Pamela thought it was. It's not my fault I got attached easily to it.

Halfway out the door I look back, remembering Johnathan. The small bug was just outside the window, resting on a leaf at this point in time. I could have sworn it made a nodding gesture, just in centimeter up and down as if it signalling it understood what I was trying to get across about the party before._ Could Johnny have gotten the message, or was I hallucinating? In this town I'd never know. _Pamela arm wrapped around my shoulder, taking my attention away from the bug."Don't worry Harles, a girls night will help you get back up on your feet and feeling like yourself in no time." She smirked proudly, leading me out of the hospital.

Pamela's slamming of the hospital room door shut caused a wind current to stir up in the room, the card once attached to the tattered teddy flew up in the air. It floated before landing back down the edge of the bed. The once plain looking empty card, revealed a backside. It did not consist of a get well soon, or a thinking of you, nor did it even mention Harleen at all. It was a red Joker, almost looking misplaced from a card deck with the words, _See you soon doll, scribbled in green ink along the side of it._

_See you soon doll ;)_


	17. Girls Night In

Night had fallen on Gotham City. The very last to be dropped off at my house was, Barbara Gordon, who came already dressed in her light blue pajama's. She gave a small nod behind her to her father, as if he was okay to go now and leave her to be with her friends. Hesitant, Commissioner Gordon pulled out of the driveway and on to the street. Barbara Gordon has always been a quiet girl, but so sweet. I couldn't wait to get to know her better tonight.

"Whoa you brought a lot of books!" I say with a huge grin on my face. A ton of books filled her slumber bag. I hope she didn't plan to read the whole sleepover. Oo! Maybe she planned o read the stories out loud to us. Her look wavered a bit uncertain in attempts to determine if I was teasing or not. Her blue eyes gazed up at me. "That's so cool, did you bring any fairytales?"

"Um-no, only mysteries." She said softly, a smile appearing on her face once she confirmed I was truly interested.

"Maybe we could read some tonight, like a creepy mystery party!" My voice squeals with excitement, I couldn't help it. Nancy Drew was the coolest, with her fun outfits and always outsmarting some idiots. Secret passage ways and surprises, what wasn't there to love.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Barbara relaxed a little as the two of us then entered my room, where Pamela and Selena had spread the a ray of snacks across the table closest to the floor. It had everything, popcorn, chips, chocolates, yum. My room was a mess, but due to Selena's quick cleaning and Pamela and I's ability to cram everything into the sides it was no big deal now.

Selena stretched out on the bed, "Harley, why does your room look so-well pink?"

"It's great isn't it? I painted it myself when we got to Gotham, I wanted something fun, unique and different."

"It's definitely _different_." Pamela chuckled, I presume she shared my excitement. "Well, aren't we going to do anything? I'm already bored." Pamela complained.

"Let's start with something fun." Selena grinned, her white teeth slipping through her smile."Truth-" She rolled off the bed to sit down next to Pamela. "-or Dare?"

This caught Pamela's attention and she smiled, "I say Harley goes first, it is her party after all."

Selena turned her attention over to me, "Well Harley, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." I smirk, why would I risk a silly dare?

"What is the worst, no, most embarrassing nickname you've been called?"

I pause, thinking. Bozo, Blondie, Pigtails, Ditsy, Harley, Nerd, Dork, Glasses, Try Hard there were so many. "Bimbo, no one wants to be a bimbo."

I turn to Barbara, "How about you, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." She spoke quietly, adjusting her glasses. Barbara looked a bit scared to play truth or dare, but I wasn't going to do anything too hard for her. She was a friend after all.

"What is the best book you've ever read?"

"Lame!" Pamela mumbled, rolling her eyes. I look down, in attempts to ignore Selena, who was tying not to laugh. "I'll show you how to do it Harley, Truth or Dare."

"I just answered one." I frown, crossing my arms.

"It's a rule of truth or dare, a lame question gets you on the automatic next now-**T**ruth or **Dare**." Pamela spoke in a devilishly tone, which taunted she had something dark in mind.

"Dare, I'm not scared." I spoke with confidence.

"I dare you to unlock your phone and let me send one text to Jonathan."

My heart stopped,"what?!" I choke out my popcorn, spitting it on the floor. My coughing attacked stopped after a couple seconds.

"Harles I didn't know you were a chicken." Pamela laughed, making Barbara chuckle softly before looking embarssed. Even Selena gave a small smirk of amusement.

"No. No! Here take my phone, passcode is-"

"Got it!" Selena spoke, entering my phone within seconds of it in her hands unlocked it and passed the iPhone to Pamela. Her emerald eyes filled with something I missed at first glance, vengefulness, wait, why would she-shit-me and Johnny were both involved with the debates, which made her lose votes. No. My face paled to see her looking up at the screen.

"Message Sent." Pamela spoke softly, deleting the message so Harley would never see it.  
Her message read;  
_I'm not sure how to say this and it may sound uh-stupid but Johnny I have a huge crush on you. Please tell me how you feel, if you feel anything back so I know if my love is a lost cause. 3 ~HQ_

I quickly took it from her hands to see what she wrote. A frown appears in my face finding the screen of my phone blank. "What did you send?"

Pamela just tapped her lip softly, "I'm sorry Harleen but it's not my turn in truth or dare."

"Fine, Pamela. Truth or Dare."

"Hmmm that's a tough one Harles." She spoke with sacarsim, Selena and Barbara caught on to this not being a simple game for fun anymore. "I think, I'll have to say Tru-**Dare**." She spoke an emphasis on the word dare in attempts to make me angry. Instead I laughed, no chuckled at the thought. Pamela thought she was so smart, well she'll see I'm no bozo to be messed with. She will see that not every smile was a good thing.

"Pamela, I dare you to send Harvey a picture of you in your bra, admitting you were wrong and that he deserves the presidency."

Selena's mouth dropped, Barbara just went silence with wide eyes. The bra thing probably wasn't out of Pamela's range but admitting she was wrong. I may be asking for a death wish.

"What did you say?" Pamela scoffed.

"You heard me, I _dare_ you to."

"Fine! I'm not a poor sport like some people."

Pamela looked over at Selena before tossing her, her Ecocase phone. "Open up my snapchat, I mean might as well make it look nice." Her silk green nightgown slide off her shoulder to reveal a laced flower bra. Pamela put on a soft smile, before grabbing her phone and taking a selfie of her blowing a kiss.  
She walked back to send the message to go along with it.

_Harve, baby I'm sorry for all the commotion I've caused. You really should be president. Love, Pammy_?

I made sure to watch her hit send, "There."

At that Selena busted up laughing, "sorry Harles, He'll never believe it's her, Pam would never admit to being wrong."

Pamela slide her nightgown back on before throwing a pillow at Selena. "Oh shut up!"

Selena was quick, had the best reflexes of anyone at school or on the streets. She dodged the pillow so it hit Barbara instead. I laughed softly before Pamela threw another one in my direction. "Oofft!" I fall back, before grinning. "Pillow fight!" I giggle, chasing Barbara on to the bed to hit her with a pillow. She jumps, falling backwards, which sends her pillow into Pam. Selena took this as a chance to throw a pillow at Pamela and in seconds they were all fighting.  
For the next few minutes, feathers, giggles and blankets all went flying.

A deep voice of laughter caused me to pause dead in my tracks. It spooked me at the sound of it, "Did you hear that?" Selena's pillow collides into me, sending me back on the bed.

"Hear what?" Selena smirked,helping me up to my feet.

" You two okay?" Pamela laughed, seeing that we stopped throwing pillows. Waiting for a response, she headed to her slumber party bag.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard snickering."

"We're all snickering." Babara laughed, sitting on the end of the bed.

"No this was different it sounded like-" I shrug, not being able to place the sound. "Never mind."

"Ladies! I found it!" Pamela smirked pulling out a dvd from her light green book bag. "Magic Mike XL." She smirked. I've never seen Barbara's face so red before. The color matched Pamela's hair.

Selina purred with excitement, "come on! Let's go set it up in the living room." She smirked, racing out behind Pamela.

"I'll make the popcorn." Barbara said still unsure about the movie. I could see it in her eyes.

I could have sworn I heard the chuckle come again from just outside my window, maybe I was still a bit loopy from Jonathan's project. My eyes drifted back to the window one more time, seeing nothing but the top of a green plant.

"Harley! Come on, we're going to start the movie!" Pamela called out, from the living room.

"One second." Paranoid, I close the window. "It has to be the fear serum_" _I told myself quietly, taking one more glance back at the room, I mean why else would I be hearing things? I shook my head, turning off the bedroom light.

The thing Harley failed to notice as she closed the door was no plant had that neon color of green or soft whisps that floated against her window. At the very bottom of her window sill was nothing more then spiked green hair, which belonged to Jack Napier.

**((Sorry, I forgot about my account on fan fiction, an email notification graciously reminded me I forgot to update the past few chapters. Oops, so sorry. ~E ))**


	18. I Started A Joke

**The Science Bros**

Up in Ed Nygma's tattered old bedroom, rested a worn out Jonathan Crane and Ed Nygma. It seemed like a normal night between the two boys, for Eddie sat at his computer focused on the mathematics of the hack while Jonathan sat on his bed, staring at his phone. Unlike most nights where Jonathan would be desperately attempting to get Ed away from the computer screen for a few seconds to discuss the topic of fear, he was zoned out. Nygma caught on when Jonathan failed to speak up after an hour of utter silence. His gazed shifted up from his computer to find Jonathan red in the face and smiling like a fool. "What are you so happy about?"

His analysis of Jonathan crane consisted of noting how his friend's palms looked sweaty, foot tapping. Edward was both perplexed and curious to what may have caused Jonathan to act in this unusual manner. "Jonathan, I'm speaking with you." His voice wavered with the annoyance of being ignored. Partially firm in his tone, he paused noting that it may have come out as too harsh and attempted to joke afterwards. "You know I'm the only one allowed to zone out randomly and ignore-"

"Harleen texted me." Jonathan interrupted.

"Oh-Jonathan don't take what she said too harsh, with Pamela there I never got the chance to explain to her about this all being a mistake and the effects it may hav-" Edward was cut off by Jonathan once more.

"She knows already, but its not that-Harlen isn't mad...its, its just..." He spaced out, looking back down at his phone. Johnny looked like he was excited but secretly did not know what else to do. Edward was too curious to be kept from the information his phone held, thus hacking into it. Learning to hack too little skill for the genius, wasting only about 5 minutes of his time on the task.

_I'm not sure how to say this and it may sound uh-stupid but Johnny I have a huge crush on you. Please tell me how you feel, if you feel anything back so I know if my love is a lost cause. 3 ~HQ_

"Whoa-" He paused, shocked. That was unsuspected. Edward didn't know Harley would feel this way about Jonathan, especially after what happened when he found her at school that Sunday. Interesting how Jonathan went from worried sick, pacing, and rambling about fear to lovesick frantic puppy. It made Ed amused and smirk. Edward thought about it for a second before getting up, "Go on, I'll keep the cops off you."

"What?"

"Well, I am your friend after all and I presume you have enough intellect to know this is not something you can just text to her. You are going to speak with her, aren't you?"

"Your right." Jonathan got up, grabbing his brown jacket from the end of the bed.

"Aren't I always?" Eddie rubbed in, just to get a roll of the eyes from Jonathan as he left in a race to see Miss. Quinzel.

**~Meanwhile~**

Outside of Harleen Quinzel's house lurked Jack Napier. He of course had overheard the girl's conversation from the doll he gave Harleen. Jack Napier was not at all tech savvy but a small threat to Jervis allowed the little man to insert a small camera into his Bear-A-Fun!. He knew he did not have to get Harleen something but found the prank of his spy cam too amusing. In hopes to get a view of girl's night he stationed himself outside the house of Harleen. What kind of entertainer would he be if he didn't cause a little trouble on their girl's night. After the girl's had settled into watching Magic Mike XL, Jack snuck in the back window. He heard squeals and giggles coming from the living room, which proved he was safe for now. Curious for a little prank, Jack looked through each of the girl's bags, finding not much more than he expected. Harley with the overly girly room, Pamela with her plants and Barbra with her geek stuff. No, he wanted to find something fun, something hilarious. He kept looking before noticing a secret pocket in Selena Kyle's bag. "Bingo" He popped his gums with amusement. Unzipping the thing he found a long leather whip in the side. This made him laugh, hard. "Oh Brucie boy, what have you gotten yourself into." Jack muttered in amusement to himself before shaking his head.

_Creak_. His ears alerted him to someone coming near him. It made his snickering dye down a minute. He zipped up the bag quickly before slipping into the closet. Too much to his surprise the source looking for the noise was the Harleen girl again. She bolted in the room to grab a blanket and the teddy bear I had given her._ Who would even keep such an ugly teddy bear? She couldn't possibly like it. It was mutated. _I pondered to myself, not sure if the girl was crazy or not. An normal girl would discard the teddy bear as creepy, let alone take it into her bedroom. I was shocked she had kept such a thing. Harleen hugged the bear tightly as she ran back out to the party of gals.

On the tips of my toes I snuck back out, going to find how to bring a little more excitement to the party. The best way to grow excitement, was pitting Selena against Pamela of course._ What's better than a cat fight before two hot girls trying to kill one another?_ He paused, sneaking into the kitchen. What could he do, what could he do? Jack pondered, sitting up at the counter. An idea hit him, making him grin.

"Barbara I have never seen your face to red." Selena laughed, leaning back on the couch, right behind Pamela. _Ooo this was almost too easy._ Jack paused. grabbing a straw, the oldest trick in the book.

_Spit_

"What the hell?" Selena growled, turning toward Pamela. "Did you legit just hit my head?"

Pamela rolled her eyes, just focusing on the movie. Selena turned back to the T.V. with her attention back on the movie.

_Spit_

"Okay, That's it. Will you knock it off?" She glared at Pamela, pissed to a new extreme.

"I'm not doing anything." Pamela spoke defensively, thinking Selena had lost it.

"Sure you are." She rolled her eyes.

_Spit_

This time it's hits Pamela, a perfect angle to hit her leg right below Selena's arm. "Hmmf!" She glared at Selena, tugging a strand of Selena's hair. The two began to bicker and fight, making me want to laugh. I couldn't hold it in much longer, so I hurried outside.

Little did I realize Harley had seen me. I laughed outside her house, and seconds later the front door creaked open onto her front patio. I figured she was just stepping away from the fight, not looking for me. The moment I saw the door move I dove into the bushes.

"J...Is that you?" Her eyes squinted, trying to make out my image in the darkness of night. She wandered out further in her pajama's. I wonder if she knew how short her red shorts really were. They certainly flattered her, making me stare and smirk slyly. "J?" Her voice was soft in shock of finding me here, outside her house. I stood up, to show myself. It wasn't like she could do anything to me. For some reason Harley didn't seem frighten, or mad that I was outside her house this late at night. The girl just blushed, her cheeks flushing to a cute pink color.

"Hello toots miss me?" I taunted a bit arrogantly. My grin reaching from ear to ear as I admired her little outfit and I do mean little.

She bit her lip a bit. Her body swayed back and forth in excitement. Was I that good to her last time? She wasn't supposed to remember it. I wondered to myself before laughing again. "Were you the one who started that in there?"

I laughed, figuring she'd be yelling at me in a matter of seconds. People were so funny when mad. "Guilty as charged my dear." I gave a slight bow as any proper entertainer would.

"Could you see Selena's face?" Her expression lightened into a smile, not mad at all. It was like she understood, not many people could with my type of comedy. She turned her head, double checking if any of the girls were looking for her before stepping down onto the grass beside me.

I laughed, remembering Selena's anti disposition. "Priceless." I popped my gums, giving a small smile. In the corner of my eye I saw Jonathan. The Scarecrow must still be crushing on the new girl. Everyone around school knew he was crushing on her. The thought made me chuckle, laugh. How could a hottie like Harley even love a geek like him, it had to be a mistake. From the moment I over heard Ed speaking about her to Johnny during the fair, I knew. Their conversation about how much Johnny boy was romantically in love with her was made me most certain that Harley would be my game. Couldn't let Appleseed get to her until I finished. Harley had now become my challenge. A girl I had to keep so Johnny couldn't get to her. She had to be special, Brucie boy thought so, along with Eddie and of course lover boy. My eyes scanned behind her shoulder for a second, locking eyes with Johnny. From beneath those circle glasses of him he gave me a glare. HA! Me, a glare. I'd show him what's mine. In a second I swooped Harley close to me, in a kiss. She was my little jester, and I'd prove it. I would chance her, no transform her to be my perfect gal. Once Johnny lost his love in her, and once the other's were annoyed with her new ways I would just end it. The ultimate prank! I deepened the kiss in a matter a seconds, my hands moving down to her ass.

A tiny, but adorable giggle escaped her. Not many girls could pull out innocently adorable, let alone do it without annoying me. Except Harleen, I mean Harley. Harley didn't annoy me as much as the other bimbos. Harley knew when to take a joke, like after the party, most girls would freak out after a guy pulled something like that. Not her, something about Harles was different, unique and that alone was intriguing.

Jonathan had a look of sadness in his light blue eyes as he watched the two kiss. He paused, about to speak up, then again she didn't. Harleen didn't push the clown away, or seem offended by it. He backed away to the street, hurt.

Her blue eyes glimmered up at me, her face fully flushed. "Oh MiSTah J-". She giggled again, not knowing how to respond. Always leave them wanting more, a key tip in the show biz. Plus, Johnny boy wasn't near anymore to see me take a leave.

"Good Night Doll." I laughed, backing away slowly. I gave her a small smirk, grabbing a purple motorbike from the bushes, which I had hidden prior. "Tomorrow then." The green hair fell into my smirking face as I drove off.

**Later that night...**

Jonathan reappeared at the house with a blank look on his face. Expressionless, yet with a deepen gaze of sadness hidden in his blue eyes. That's how Edward knew something had gone wrong. Jonathan's voice lowered before Nygma could ask what went wrong, "She must have thought of it as a lost cause." He whispered under his breath, slumping back on the couch. Ed felt bad for his friend, for that night he did not speak another word. The rest of the night was silent between the two. Ed knew when not to push questions upon his friend, and Jonathan did not feel like opening up. Jonathan just laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling.


	19. The Consequences of A Joke

Last week was absolutely amazing! My first sleepover and I couldn't ask for anything better. Jack showed up, like my knight in shinning armor to save me from boredom and asked me to be HIS GIRLFRIEND!'  
Eeeeek! My mind was still lost in thought while sitting in math class. The Prince of mystery and fun himself, Jack Napier had asked **ME** to be **HIS** girlfriend! I wish those kids in Metropolis, Brooklyn, everywhere could see me now. I couldn't stop smiling as I entered the hallway. Although I haven't seen Jack since that night my mind still replayed our kiss over and over again. My first kiss and it was with him. Can life get better? "Hi Eddie!" I smile, waving him over.

"In a cheerful mood again Harleen?" Eddie said plainly, he has really been acting weird since the hospital, almost like he has this detached attitude. His eyes never looked straight at me, always being focused on his book. Yesterday I remember writing in my journal,  
_Figure out what's wrong with Eddie?_  
_•Long pauses of silence_  
_•Awkwardness. (Well more then his normal amount)_  
_•Weird looks during the first few days of class._

"Yep, well it's so sunny, and warm out how can a girl not be happy?"

He gave me a look as if I was crazy, "34° Farenheight is not warm. The number is two degrees above freezing point in our system. Unless your Victor, I doubt anyone would considered warm."

_Rude and more critical then before._

"Well, at least it's sunny!" I smile before my expression wavers a bit. The smile on my face fell, as I moved to see behind Ed, hoping to see if Jonathan was near bye. Sadly, I had no luck in finding him. Ed was alone again. "Oh..." I sigh in disappointment, I missed seeing Jonathan at school. "Is Johnny not here again?" Eddie nods, I take a deep breath. I wanted to talk to him but lately he hasn't responded to any of my messages.  
Jonathan has not been back since the whole science fair accident. I am worried to what the whole chaotic situation could have done to him. Normally, Jonathan was a quiet and to himself person when he was in school. Besides Eddie and I he didn't talk to many others. After the police, and my hospitalization he was out "sick" from school. The police cleared him Wednesday so he was supposed to be back by now. My belief is his sickness is an excuse. For what? I have no clue. I pause, concern for Jonathan. "Is he doing okay?"

Eddie didn't answer me. He gave a small shrug. Again, I was getting this vibe that Eddie did not care to speak with me. Let's face it Ed took pride in 'knowing everything' , I am sure he is aware of what's going on with his best friend at this point. Otherwise Eddikipedia, as Jack, my very best boyfriend, called him, was just pretending to be smart. I knew for sure that was not the case.

"It's been a week, maybe I should visit-"

"No, give him space." Eddie piped in quickly, as if he was defending Jonathan. He did not need to defend Jonathan around me, we were friends.

"Okay..." I felt like I was letting him friend down. Soon enough I saw in the corner of my eye a boy trying to pass us, he looked exactly like Johnny but with a brown sweatshirt hood up and his headphones cranked loudly to block everyone out. _Why would Johnny be trying to avoid us? _I pout, before deciding to just go up and talk to him. Eddie tried to stop me, but I pulled away my arm. Something was up with these two, I just know it.

Then it hit me. Could this have to do with that stupid text Pamela sent? Maybe. I don't know what the message said, but felt a little foolish to ask him about it.

_Why?_  
_1.) People shouldn't let other people take their phones. So embarssing!_  
_2.) I don't know what Red said in the first place._

I skip up along side Johnny, "Hey Johnny." He ignores me, I tap his shoulder. "Jonathannn" He still ignored me only to walk faster. Therefore I got right in the middle of his path. "Johnny!" I smile, waving. He gives a small nod before trying to get around me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just in a hurry..." He said under his breath. His expression held no emotion, except I caught one thing. A small look in his light blue eyes, which made me feel bad.

"To class?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Now if you don't mind stepping out of my way."

His voice sounded so cold towards me. I didn't want to lose a friend. Before he could leave, I grabbed his hand. "Johnny, wait...I'm sorry..I don't know what I did but please don't be mad..."

"You don't know..." He looked at me in disbelief. The feeling in the pit of my stomach started to grow, maybe I should have just left him alone. I lowered my head down,

"Yes-No-Maybe? Is this about the science fair project still or-" I paused. "or the message Pamela sent you from my phone?"

His eyes widen, face slowly pinking. "What message?" He sounded like he choked on his gum.

"I don't know..." I lowered my head, "She didn't let me read it. We were playing Truth and Dare Friday night and she took my phone and deleted a message she sent to you, for my dare..."

"You didn't send that?"

"No, what did it say?"

He looked completely embarrassed, _Did I make things worse_? Jonathan fixed his glasses and then tried to move past me again. "...Nothing of importance..."

"Johnny...please tell me...I don't like feeling like your mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Then tell me."

"No. I was stupid to believe it came from you...so stupid..." He shook his head.

"Your not stupid Johnny." I quickly reach out for him, "I should have texted you right after that message was sent and explained, I'm sorry." Trying to make him feel better, I hug him. "Please forgive me Jonathan, I never meant to make you mad at me."

His blue eyes looked down at me and softened. Jonathan's voice quietly spoke in my ear, sounding like he sighed. "I can never be mad at you Harleen."

The bell rang, making us both jump. "Oh! Class!" I let go of Jonathan to grab my book bag. "See you in writing!" With that I ran all the way to my next class, Biology.

The Biology room had improved greatly since the first day of class. In case anyone reading my journal was wondering. Plants, flowers and bushes were appearing as gifts from our teacher to the school so it appeared more accurate to the lessons. Whatever that mean. insisted that it was the right thing to do as a teacher. From what I heard, Mr. Woodrue had Pamela convince Doctor Strange to give our class funds to use for the up keeping of the plants. Of course, she didn't protest the request at all. I have to say for a biology and chemistry teacher something always seems a little off when it comes to our teacher, . Undoubtly, the whole staff at Gotham High is what some call unique and different but Mr. Woodrue always gives me the hebie jeebies. In my journal I have began to list a few insistences that prove him to different to the teaching professor.

_Mr. Jason Woodrue_  
_•All the chemicals are unlabeled or have the labels crossed out in the back two cabinets of the laboratory. _  
_•His ramblings, and freak outs when anyone comes near the "fake door" in our classroom. _  
_•"The Fake Door" a door, which is rumored to have been sealed with cement because an accident that occurred when the first class of Gotham High had Science. _  
_Source: Edward Nashton_  
_•Worst thing is his eyes, his eyes behind those silver framed glasses look like he hasn't slept for days or is on drugs or something._  
_•Gets Mad at Johnny and Eddie because they stay after class and touch his supplies. Although he does say students are allowed to stay after class, however, only some of the football players like Bane or girls like Pamela are allowed to stay after it seems like._

Trust me, the list most certainly goes on. The weirdest one involves Pamela, Bane, and a few others on the class trip to Egypt last year. I do not remember all the details, but the rumor has it that none of them came back the same.

Speaking of, I sat down beside Pamela. I started tap my pencil, gaining her attention.

"What." Pamela spoke taking the pencil from my hand. She started to use it to write something down on her paper.

"Last week...What did you send to Johnny?"

"Sorry Harley, we aren't playing truth or dare." Pamela had no focus in the conversation of ours. She wasn't even paying attention to my pleading with her to tell me. Her eyes were locked on Harvey as he walked through the classroom door. He sat down a row ahead of us, making eye contact with Pamela the whole time. They both held the same look in their eyes, guilt. It's funny how Biology was the one class Rachel didn't have with him, and it was where he would sit the closest to Pamela.  
In that moment I recalled what my dare had been to Red the night of the sleepover. My face flushed in embarrassment. I was a hypercrit! All along I was mad with Pamela when I created the same awkward situation between her and Harvey, well made an awkward situation worse. Actually the more I think about it, my dare was so much more awful then her's. I might have messed with Harvey's feelings, and a romance with him and Rachel by having Pamela text Harvey false text to make it seem like she loved him. It's not like me and Johnny had feelings towards one another, so I began to feel guilty for what I have done. What kind of terrible human being am I?

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Pamela's phone went off, but she didn't dare look at it.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz._

She casually slid the phone back into her purse without opening it. _Wasn't she curious to who that was from?_

"Students of Gotham High, may I have your attention." The voice from the P.A called out, everyone knowing it was Principle Strange speaking. "Now that everything has been reestablished to order, I have a special announcement to make..." His voice trailed off. "The results for the President of Gotham High is in. Your new President is-"

In that moment, none of us were prepare for what was coming next. Harvey and Pamela, in one room. Neither would take the news of defeat well.

**A/N: Okay, Considering the election has come to a close it needs to have results. So I thought it would be fun for you all to vote below to see who wins. Comment Dent or Isley. The name with the most comments, wins the title of Gotham High's President in the next chapter. OR I can try to run my first poll on . Let's see if I can get that working.**


	20. The Pleasure of a President

***Warning Contains Mature Content Alert, Sorry it was how I could fit Pamela being President like you guys wanted.***

**~Harvey Dent POV~**

The madness began with our teacher slowly backing away toward the door. Everyone in our biology class was preparing for Pamela to lose her temper when the results were not in her favor.

President Strange was announcing the winner of the election at this very moment. "and the next President of Gotham High is...Miss Pamela Isley!"

A soft, campaign like smile fell across Pamela's lips. "Really?" Her voice spoke softly, as if in total shocked. "I'm honored." I knew that voice to well, it was the false tone Pamela favored using. Something was not right. Harleen, who sat beside Pamela had wide and confused look on her face. I do not think anyone was expecting the results to turn out as they did. Murmurs and whispers fluttered the air behind me as Pamela stood up from her set to take a small bow. Harley remained happy for her friend, despite the shock as she hugged Pam.

As for myself I stayed silent, losing with what most would see as dignity. If I were to act rash now, people would question when I found the proof there was tampering with the results. "Nice job Pam." I smile, shaking her hand.

"Thanks Harvey."

The rest of class I spent trying to figure out how she pulled it off, who Pamela bribed. I know there was no way she could have really won. I mean not even Selena or Harley had voted for her. My penciled tapped against my desk in thought until the bell rung to switch classes. I followed her out into the hallway, lingering behind until Harley had parted. Once she was gone I pulled Pamela inside an empty classroom.

"How did you do it." I state firmly with a glare. Pamela was not going to get away with her tricks, not with me.

"Harvey, what can I say, the people adore me." Her voice still had that tone of hers, I hated it. She sounded so sweet and far from the deceptive bitch I knew was deep inside.

The anger went straight to my head, as I pinned her to the chalkboard wall in persistence. "Tell me!"

My eyes locked with hers, not letting her look away or use her gaze of temptation on me. "Oh Harvey." She laughed, which turned cold and cruel fast. We were alone, so Pamela did not have to keep up any act. Her seductive smile turned dark and her voice became threatening, "You can't prove anything."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure." She tempted, trying to push on my rage. Pamela appeared calm and in control, not something I liked. Her hands escaped my grasp to play with the tips of her hair, "You won't do anything though, not to hurt me. You still love me, everyone does."

"You're a delusional bitch!"

"Am I?" The look in her eyes had a taunting meaning to it, allowing me to understand exactly what she meant by those two words.

My harsh look faded as I backed away, she was not worth my time. "It's over Isley, admit you lost."

Her hand tapped the side of her chin as if pondering in thought. It was meant to be a mocking gesture, I assure. "At which game of ours?" Silence fell between us as her hand softly cupped the side of my face. "Harvey baby, you won't look into this."

"Oh yeah?" The harshness easily came back in my voice, not wanting to fall prey to her silly games. She was a vixen, a liar, I would not let her corrupt me so easily. "And why is that?" I challenge her statement directly.

"It would be bad for the both of us." Pamela stepped past me, her emerald eyes locked with mine, which gave off a threatening gaze. "We wouldn't want Rachel to find out what you've been up to the past week, would we?"

"That was a mistake!"

Pam failed to look back at me as she went to exit the classroom, "If you say so Harv." Pamela stayed in the frame of the doorway, not yet opening the door. "but mistakes only happen once..." Her voice trailed off in thought before she gazed up at me. A devilish twinkle appeared in those eyes of hers whenever she smirked. "**B**ut mistake or not, it is big deal what we call it, the only thing that matters is what **R**achel believes." My eyes widen slightly, knowing, hating the fact she was right. A look of defeat must have left me because her grin widened, "Have a nice day Harvey." Pamela Isley blew a kiss, before leaving.

_**~Flashback~**_

Harvey was in his room when he received the message from Pamela. He admired her confidence, her beauty in the message but he loved Rachel more. Too much to ruin what was most likely a drunk dial. His beloved girlfriend went on a mathlete trip for the weekend, leaving him alone. He fell into a state of boredom with nothing really to do come midnight. Harvey saw his phone light up again, deciding to take another look at her message. Pamela could not really mean it, right?  
Right beside his phone rested his lucky coin, which gave him an idea. "Heads I reply, Tails I ignore her." Harvey whispered to himself, flipping the coin in the air.

_Hey ~Dent_

_Pam ~ Hey_

Would you _want to come over? ~Dent_

_Pam ~What time?_

_Anytime this weekend. We should talk. ~ Dent_

_Pam ~ Unlock your window, I'll sneak over around 1._

Harvey was conflicted, looking between his clock and his phone. Half of him had a bad feeling about inviting Pamela over this late. He was debating on canceling before he got himself into some trouble. She knew how to work him, how to play him. A part of him still felt intrigued to the what may happen. There was only one logical way to decide. Tails. Harvey slipped the coin back into his pocket. He liked the technique because the coin allowed for fate to take hold in the most unbias fashion. The coin could not be wrong, Harvey reassured himself as he heard a tapping against his window. His clock read 1 am exactly. Pamela snuck in through the window wearing a black robe.

It was short, showcasing her body very well to Dent's liking. He admired her figure before discovering it may be a trap, ""Why did you wear that?" He stopped himself from saying anything more on her attire.

"Didn't you say to come over?" Pamela acted innocently, playing with her hair.

"Pamela I'm very happy with Rachel."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." She rolled her eyes, "then why did you invite me over!"

"I thought you might have been drugged or something. Sending me that picture, and you said I should be President."

"Ugh." Pamela plopped down on the end of my bed. "Harley had my phone. That foolish girl and her jokes."

"Sureee she did."

"You really think I would sign my name Pammy?"

Harvey knew she was right. Pamela would never sign a text, and when she did it would most certainly not be Pammy. She hated that nickname. "You and Harleen could have gotten me in a lot of trouble."

"Please, It wasn't even a nude."

"It was pretty damn close."

"Over sensitive as always Harv."

"You say that but if Rachel would have seen it-"

"You have Rachel over your house this late at night?"

"No-" Harvey looked uncomfortable as Pamela brought that up. He stayed focused on his point. "-but she could have been, she's my girlfriend and all."

Pamela laughed in his face, "Glorified friend from what I've heard."

"At least she's not some slut." He fired back.

"Take that back!" Pamela huffed.

"What? Oh sorry Pam, I forgot you preferred the term whore. You really don't expect me to believe you just flirting with everyone, nothing more." Her face looked guilty, confirming Harvey was right. He was pissed she would go around, saying all these things about Rachel when she had no place to speak up. He raised his voice. "Everyone knows you are the one controlling Mr. Woodrue these days, what did you do for that old man?"

Pamela looked up at him, a little hurt he would ask such a thing. She sighed in frustration, "It's not what you think Harvey." It drove him nuts how how Pamela made herself seem like the victim every time. He absolutely hated it. Harvey took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Of course it's not." He rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Pamela could not take any more of his insults, she pushed him back against the wall. "You know what I think?"

"No, and I honestly don't care." Harvey pointed to the window, expecting her to leave.

"I think you're mad at yourself."

"Why would I be?"

Her voice was quiet, accusing like. "I think you're mad at yourself because you liked that picture of me. It turned you on."

Harvey appeared to be conflicted a second before he pushed her away. "Leave me alone Pam, your seduction tactics may have worked on me in the past but they are useless now." That little second was all Pamela needed to prevent herself from leaving. What the split second of confliction meant in her eyes was that Harvey still had a weakness for her.

Pamela smiled, catching her balance. Her hands rested on her hips, "I wasn't using any this time." Harvey went silent. "Come on and admit it. We're alone, just say you don't love Rachel."

"Pam leave." Harvey said, about to do just that himself. He did not care if this was his bedroom, he would sleep in the living room if she wouldn't go.

Pamela looked insulted to be shot down, maybe even a little hurt. She screamed at him, her last straw snapping. "You need to pick a side Harvey! You can't keep pretending to be something you're not!"

"And what's that?" Harvey replied, looking back at her with a glare.

"HONEST!"

He sighed, moving closer to Pamela once more. She felt like bad news was coming so she flipped her red curls off her shoulders. "Pamela, How many times must I tell you I'm in love with Rachel."

Her voice went quiet, the emerald eyes of hers softened into a look of concern. Pamela had one last question she felt he needed to answer, "Is _all_ of you in love with her?"

Harvey paused in a second, at a loss for words. He was not ready for her to play that card. "W-hat's that supposed to mean." Harvey pretended not to know where she was coming from.

"You know exactly what that means." She softly touched his shoulder, looking up at him. "Is every part of you in love with Rachel? Tell me that is true and I will leave." Silence came between them, as Harvey looked away from her. Pamela tilted his head back towards her before she leaned in to kiss him. Harvey met Pamela halfway, kissing her back as he pinned her against the wall. What happened next was unexplainable, somewhere deep inside the two that strong emotion of hatred for one another transformed into something else entirely as they embraced one another. They both had something they wished to prove to the other. Pamela wanted to show Harvey he was not as much in love with Rachel as he thought, while Harvey was determined to prove to Pamela that her anger was about her missing him. In both attempts to prove their own point they started to become more passionately with one another in the kiss.

Neither one of them were the soft or tender romantic to say the least. Harvey roughly lead a trail of kisses up Pamela's neck. His teeth digged into her skin in the way that sent her heart racing. Pamela tilted her head backwards with her eyes closed, taking in the sensation. Pamela reach to remove his white tee shirt from his body, her body swaying in motion with his as he kissed her. Her eyes fell to his toned abs, which Pamela strongly believed no one in Gotham had better. Pamela moved her lips up to his, embracing him with another kiss. The second kiss sent Harvey wild as their tongues clashed with one another. His body started to grind up against hers. With his shirt on the floor Harvey stripped Pamela of her silk robe, moving it off of her shoulders and onto the ground. He smirked in the kiss, able to see the bra of hers he so desperately loved. The sheer red lace always made Pamela so enticing. Plus Harvey liked how easily it was to remove. His lower hand traced her hips, removing what little underwear she had on with ease.

A smile came over Pamela's face as his lips moved down to her chest. His teeth sunk into her breast as he began to suck on it. A soft gasp of pleasure escaped Pamela as she experienced the sensations. That was it, Pamela could not control herself much longer as she had to finish undressing him. Normally, she would tease Harvey to and try to take his boxers off extremely slow but she could not wait. She had not been with Harvey like this in months and Pamela desperately needed him. Her hands shot down to his boxers, herself getting antsy.

The boxers were the last thing standing in their way, and before the material even hit the ground the two were all over each other. Everything was more intense as Harvey moved her hips upwards, thrusting inside of her. "Oh Harve" Pamela moaned in pleasure as he took her hard, her hand slipping through his hair. He would never know how much Pamela loved when he did that. Most boys she knew were gentle saps but not Harvey. Her back arched against the wall as her legs parted more and more so he could have all of her. Harvey gave a soft grunt as his hips bucked against hers. He really missed this about Pamela, not that he would tell a rhythm between the two were uncanny, like they never parted. What Pamela loved most was the danger in their relationship, the risk of being caught at any time. The thing she found most attractive about Harvey was what he tried to hide, the bad side of him that liked risk.

Pamela's lips parted to beg him not to stop when she came to the realization he made her submissive. Only Harvey could make her feel that way, but she had too much pride for her to stay in submission. Harvey caught the mischievous glimmer, which appeared in Pamela's emerald eyes. He was not afraid of that look, as a sly smile came across his face. Harvey was aware that he had gotten to Pam, and he really enjoyed that. Pamela pushed Harvey back against his own headboard. She would show him how to dominate and the consequences of making her her submissive to his teasings. Shamelessly, Pamela wrapped her legs around Harvey in a straddle. Her body moved wildly against him, rocking fast against his body. Harvey hands grabbed her ass, thrusting harder in attempts to make Pamela give first. She kissed his lips roughly, loving every second of it. They both did, although neither of them would ever admit to it to the other. Harvey's bedroom filled with more screams, moans, and grunting as the night went on. The sex was not about the passion they shared but once started neither wanted to be the first to stop. Harvey and Pamela both wanted to win.

The next morning, Pamela slipped out of bed in a rush. She slide her phone back into her robe before Harvey could see it. She had two unread texts from Selena asking where the hell Pamela's been. The other message found on her phone was not from someone Pamela usually texted or associated with, Edward. His reply only contained the two words, 'It_'s done_'.


	21. Beauty VS Brains

_**~Pamela's POV~**_

Harvey leaving in a fit of anger was one of the highlights of my day, next to being President that is. Only a handful of students actually congratulated me on the achievement. Should I be insulted? I have not made up my mine yet. Selena appeared to skip the rest of the school day to avoid talking to me. Of course I knew the true reason she slipped out was because her traitor attitude had to be embarrassed, serves her right. Other students like Barbara and Rachel were too polite to say anything directly to my face. I personally found it amusing to watch the little nerds attempted to ignore me by turning down other hallways quickly. How petty, a direct resentment of my beauty and achievements. The only students who openly voiced their opinions were the football players but I continued to walk on. Harley was the only one actually civil in the lunch room. She pretended like nothing had happened, staying cheerful and as talkative as ever. Every class I entered was quiet, besides a few stray whispers. Each dying down quieter from the moment I entered the classroom. I knew what they were saying, all spreading rumors about how I obtained my Presidency. All day I kept my chin up, and my focus elsewhere because I did not wish to hear the rumors.

I get it, I get it. Everyone wants to know how I won the election, but the votes were valid in their count. What? Do you think Nygma is the only one with brains in Gotham? Wow, just because a girl is beautiful doesn't mean she's a fool. I just know how to play the game all too well. I am not afraid to take initiative to get what I want and looking back on last week, that's exactly what I did. All hoped seemed loss for me becoming President in the days leading up until the voting. Harvey was favored by my classmates, and by a lot too. My only saving grace was with the commotion at the Science Fair. Surely one could say it was a tragic pleasure for my campaign. I mean the crime effected me so deeply, considering it was my best friend being tortured by the horrible monster Jonathan had become. Ha, it took me less then an hour to get the cops on Johnny's case, and the school board. They were all calling for his arrest and expulsion. Of course Edward, sweet boy he is could not let his friend be viewed in the "harsh" manner the spotlight put on him. Little note, males always pretend to be smarter then they really are. Edward is no exception. All you've got to do is be a little flirty with him, act interested and he'll be willing to make a deal with you. The night of the sleepover I did just that. We made a deal. He needed help with bringing Johnny back in good graces with the school and police force and I, well I needed an election. I am smart, but Edward is scary good with a iphone. His hacking skills are far more superior to mine, which is why I needed him. I was destined to be president, not only was I pretty, popular but Dent was not what everyone thought he was. He was the crazy one, not me. The boy could never make up his mind about anything. I saved the school from his awful presidency and horrible polo shirts by rigging it. Ed's help wasn't enough thou. No matter what happened, I was for sure if announced my candidacy then Harvey would question it. He would get Bruce, Barbara, even Selena to look into it. Please, I needed someone on that team I could trust to keep the Detective wantabee's of my case. Harley once again blessed me with her foolish misfortune. My friend sent it, the perfect excuse because it was true. Harvey lost the presidency the moment he texted me back. I knew then I had him, even if I didn't get any perks after that. Supposedly, Harvey loves Rachel so much, let's see him fight for it. Did you know the best hackers can turn on a camera at any time? Oh yes, Ed could do just that. All I had to do was slip a single text of 'Now' to him without Dent catching and he activated it.  
Well there you have it, President Isley and boy, do I have big plans for Gotham High.


	22. Falling in Lo-ts of Snow

**~Harley~**

_Have I ever mentioned how much I love Winter? No? Wow, that's a shame. Winter is like a full 6 months in Gotham-Well that's what I am told. Winter, the word itself makes me smile. I love the color of snow, making everything white and fluffy. It reminds me of a clean slate, wiping all the bad out and placing it with the good. The football team is almost over, meaning I would have less encounters with the jocks like Waylon and Deigo. The good thing is they haven't been messing with me or Johnny since the Science Fair. Oh boy, speaking off good, a lot of good has been happening lately._

I smile, looking out the window in Math. Little flurries were coming down as I wrote in my journal. Although I had only been attending Gotham high for maybe two months now, I had almost completed about half my journal. It really was not my fault, there was too much abnormal activities happening for me to keep track of...and I could not get Jack out of my head. The notebook was almost completely full of his charm, little things I have heard and noticed Mistah J do. Not to mention I started to write some of my dreams about him. Whoa! Distraction, focus Harleen. I don't know why my brain has been more flustered than normal. Anyways, I am in school so I can't go off on my little fantasies. But-Then again no one really focuses in math, or at least that's what Mistah J told me. I smile, thinking about him a little more. Snowflakes gracefully fluttered about in the sky, however, sadly they would melt upon hitting the window. Sure, it was only October, but I could not wait for our first snow to stick to the ground. Wait! It's only a week until Halloween! What am I going to be for Halloween? MiSTah J said I should be something sexy like a murder. I really wanted to be a nurse, however maybe I could make this work-hmm-I think Johnny's having something for Halloween..Harleen! Shutup and refocus, this journal is for my research and analysis. Not my dreams and fantasies, even if that was what it was turning out to be. I had a lot of analytic stuff in their, don't get me wrong. For example, noticing how Eddie twitched twice at stupidity but bites his lip in anger when he sees Bruce getting a better grade than him. Or how Selena always seemed to disappear at the same time as Bruce.

_As I started before I got distracted in my journal entry. Winter is the time of year for renewal. I think patients should always have a time of the year like winter. A time to refresh, renew themselves because they always have the possibility of goodness within them. Imagine how much emptier Arkham would be with lower crime rates too, if we gave everyone another chance. I notice in my school everyone gets excited for winter. The obvious reasons are snow days, holidays, Christmas, the list goes on and on. Wonder if it's the same in Antarctica-_

The Bell rings, startling me. The teacher must have said something about homework because some strange numbers were on the board. I squint before a small sticky notes falls on my desk, reading,

_H.W Problems 8-31 Skip 15. Pg.672.673, 674_

I smile, looking up to see Johnny's face. "Thanks Johnny." Johnny is always the sweetest, I mean he did not even know I needed glasses yet was kind enough to help me. He gives a small shrug, "Figured the handwriting was too messy for you again." A smile comes across his face for a second, before he went to his usual emotionless expression. I stand up, slinging my book bag across my shoulder. "-and I couldn't help but notice you were writing in that journal again."

I laugh, "Johnny for the fifth time, I am not going to tell you or Eddie what's in it."

"I know, I know." Johnny said, not being insulted that I did not show him. He was a good friend, who respected and understood my privacy."Speaking of Eddie, has he been acting weird lately."

"Yes!" I jump up, glad someone else noticed it. "Okay! Yesterday, He was walking down the hallway, when I was talking with Harvey and Barbara. He started babbling to himself, which I know I do, but Ed looked panic as he ran into the Boy's bathroom. Plus Bruce caught him yelling at his reflection." The gossip spills from my lips. Eddie was acting strange-well stranger than normal. Jonathan and I walked down the hallways together, considering we both had Creative Writing next block.

He froze, his eyes widening. "Pamela."

"No, I'm Harleen." I reply before noticing Pamela Isley coming down the hallway. We were all trying to avoid her reign of terror this week. It was nothing serious but her presidency went to her head fast. She had hardly been President a day before we had new rules. For Example,  
_ 1.) Ivy has final say on everything._  
_ 2.) The Lunch Room will stop surviving salads unless the fruit and vegetables have naturally fallen, no apple picking. _  
_ 3.) No more detentions, all detentions now turned into maintenance of the schools grounds and plants._  
_ 4.) The president gets primary treatment in lines. She will be first, and if you disobey you will be expelled._

Those were just the start of it. For me it was hard to avoid her because we were friends but Jonathan had not seen her since the Science Fair. "You go ahead, I'll distract her."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I smile, glad to help him after all he's done for me. "-Now hurry she's almost here." I push Jonathan aside, he smiles as a thank you as I went to talk with Queen Pamela.

**• • •**

Time was ticking down faster than I was ready for. Two minutes longer and I would be officially late to my creative writing class. I clutched my books, hurrying through the courtyard. I knew this tardy would not exactly be my fault. It all started when Pamela was approaching us in the hallways, I mean to me it was no big deal but for Johnny he was a little worried. I still felt bad from earlier with the whole embarrassing mishap with the cell phone so I suggested that I would go distract her. My talking to her would allow him enough time to duck down another hallway and we would meet up in class. She dragged on for my help typing up more new rules. Any ways, I spoke to her just long enough for Johnny to get by, before hurrying on my way.

Hearing the second bell I broke out into a full sprint. Of course my sight was not the best, which caused me to run into someone, again. "Oofft!" I gasp, falling on my butt. "Ouch..stupid ice." I mumble to myself, looking around. My books had fallen out of my hands, scattered about into the fresh snow. Ugh I really should find a pair of contacts that worked so I could see where I was going. I notice someone's red stained purple tennis shoes in front of me. I must have ran into someone, "Oops, I am so sorry.." I crawl across the snow, trying to get my books together.

A loud chuckle brings my attention up to see J's smiling face. "Jack?" I smile brightly, not expecting to see him in school this early, or at all for that matter. He was dressed in a grey button down with casual purple pants. Not many people could pull of the whole comfy and adorable look but he most certainly did. The best part about him was his effortless green spiked hair, which looked fierce but playful.

"Nice seeing ya doll." I struggled to get up to my feet. Jack, being the gentlemen he was took notice, lending out a hand. I smirked, going to grab it for balance. Next thing I know I ended up flat on my butt again, with him laughing. "Gotcha." He said, having pulled his hand away at the last second.

I wince in pain from my butt hitting the frozen ground again. Ouch, why would he do that? I ponder to myself before realizing how stupid I was. It was a joke, of course it was a joke. I laugh along with my boyfriend trying to play it cool. Soon enough I found my footing to stand up on my own.

Jack leaned back on the school wall with a smirk, "So who are you running from?" He chewed on his gum a little, before trying to guess. "Teachers? Principle Strange-"

"Oh! I'm not running from anyone MiSTah J, I'm just late to class." I try to explain, which for some reason I think he thought I was joking. Jack started to crack up laughing. My face turns bright red. Had I done something wrong or funny?

"Late? Hun, they don't care if you're late. Once your late toots you never have to show up."

"R-really? I didn't think it worked that way." I play softly with the ends of my blonde hair, not knowing what else to do at this moment. I was freezing, and a little wet from falling in the snow but I could not just push a side an encounter with someone as brilliant and funny as Jack.

"Trust me, it's either that or them yelling at you for missing the first few seconds."

"Oh." I think I understand what he was saying. Not to mention, I didn't want to be yelled at in front of the whole class...but I didn't want to skip class either. My attendance was always perfect. "But I still think I should be going..." I moved beside him only to be twirled around back in his arms.

"Come on Harley, I thought you'd be a little more fun." He leaned closer. I sensed danger in his eyes, which made my heart speed up. I wondered if he was going to kiss me again. My eyes looked down at his lips then up at him. He just shoved me back on the ground with a laugh. "Guess I was wrong."

For a split second I feel frozen, not sure what to say. I loved Jack, I did not want to disappoint him so soon. "No-no" I fumbled through my words, springing up to my feet, considering my butt was pretty much numb at this point. "I-if you say I don't have to go to class MiSTah J I'll come with!" I move to his side, giving him a hug to cheer him up. Maybe he won't ditch me if I was more carefree like him. A girl can hope. I smile, looking up at him with my light blue eyes. "Where are we goin' ?"

He wiggled out of my hug, I almost lost my balance but this time I was quick enough to catch myself. "You ask too many questions toots."

"Sorry."

He laughed, "don't be sorry for anything in this world, it's supposed to be a game."

I lower my head a little bit, "I don't think I'm any good at it."

"Because your looking for the rules of the game, you can't live by any rules Harley. You've got to have fun-excitement in your life..Come on, I'm going to show you what I mean." Jack had a devious twinkle in his eyes, like he wanted to change me.

Oh boy, my heart starts to race just thinking about going out with him. "You need to relax Harley." He whispered in my ear. "For instance, you should stop looking soo-" He pulled the ponytail from my hair, making me gasp. "Serious."

"But I like my hair up." I pout, my hair always got in my way when down. He slung the pony tail back at me.

"Find another way, not as boring and jail warden like." He was walking in circles around me. My heart started to beat out of my chest.

"I love pigtails but-"

He shot me a look of confusion, "Toots if you like them, Why don't you wear your hair in pigtails?"

"Pamela says they are childish"

"Be Childish! Be yourself! Harley!" He threw his hands up in the air upset. "You have to be interesting to survive in life, if you're boring I don't know how this is going to work." Jack groaned, getting annoyed with me. Oh no, please don't be annoyed with me.

"You won't think I will look weird in them?"

He cracked a smile, giving a small shrug. "Pigtails are fun, different..." He seemed to be thinking it through. Jack's grin widen, "Harley, I think you would look hot in pigtails.."

"Really!?" I smile, immediately putting my hair up in two high pigtails. "Is this betta?" My voice slowly shifted back into my natural tone as I started to relax around him.

"Anything less serious than that blonde bun of yours." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Come on Harles, It's time I show you how to have some fun."

"Okay MiSTah J."


	23. Harleen's Halo

~**Jonathan's** **POV**~

My eyes were focused on the doorway. Where was she? The bell rang, yet Harleen had not made her way back to class. She was never late. My theory was that Pamela may have dragged on when speaking to her. I force myself to stay calm and not shift focus to the clock as today's lesson dragged on. The minutes went by ever so slowly, creating a weird feeling of panic inside of me. Harleen had still failed to show up.  
Secret or not, She was the reason creative writing was my favorite class. Sure, we had other classes together. However in Creative Writing she sat right beside me. We both were towards the back of the class, which meant Harleen would always ask for the writing prompts. For some reason, Harleen insists that she can see the board perfectly fine. She even finds convenient explanations to why she could not see the chalk board. It's kind of adorable. I knew these explanations were not true because one day I tested my theory. I would say it took place maybe a week after she arrived at Gotham High. One day I decided to fib, telling her a prompt, which was not the one on the board. Instead of correcting me, she replied her usual reply, _"Oh duh! I knew that._" Don't worry, I never let Harleen turn in the wrong prompt. Before Harleen wrote anything down, I fixed it for her, My excuse was that my glasses were blurry. I do not understand why Harleen did not just bring along a pair of glasses to class.  
Did I mind? Not really, I enjoyed her babbling an excuse off each day. Harleen had the most adorable smile on her face, when she thought she was getting away with something. Even though it was just a lie about not seeing the chalkboard.

Harleen Quinzel was the sweetest girl in our class. She always wrote the most positive, insightful and uplifting of everyone's stories. Of course her style was contrary to mine, but I loved her stories nonetheless. My writing was known to have a dark nature about them. Unlike most kids who thought of me to be a creep, or emo, Harleen never looked down on me for it. Never would she use the word strange to define me, or question what happened to me. She would always give her cute bright smile and applaud me for being creative and different.

Class went by and with each growing second I began to get more and more worried. _Where was Harleen? Did Pamela upduct her?_ No, Harleen would never miss class. I place my headphones in my ears, the usual tactic I do when I am trying to avoid people and their conversations. My light blue eyes flicker to the doorway every few minutes in hopes to see her walk in. I started to draw to take my mind off things. Nonetheless, as time went on the sketches were resembling more and more like Harleen. I felt a slight surge of panic, seeing 15 minutes left in class. Okay, no way Pamela was talking this long. The distance was not far from the courtyard to the writing room. I pull up my hoodie, before exiting the room. Teacher's really did not care enough to question most Gotham High Students. I could easily roam the hallways, leaving class. Edward informed me, that some of the teachers were even scared of me. The credit and reasoning given to my experiment of course. Not that I would view teachers being scared of me as a bad thing. I smirk, liking the idea the more I thought about it. Moving on, I began to retrace the steps Harleen would have taken.

I open the door to the courtyard to find it completely empty. The chilling air blew against my face, a bitter cold feeling. I shiver, looking around as I entered the courtyard. Something was not right. In the snow, there were two handprints as if someone had fallen. They were small enough to be hers. I hoped the prints did not belong to Harleen. If she fell into one of these snowdrifts and became stuck her cold body would be half frozen right now. Especially being outside since the start of the block. The thought made me sick, my feeling did not get better any time soon. I caught sight of something, which brought even more concern. A recognizable red and pink notebook. The one Eddie and I would always question Harleen about because she never went anywhere without it. I bend down to the snow, picking up the cold book. How did this get out here? I wonder, looking around yet again. There was no sight of her. "Harleen?" I call out, going silent in hopes to hear a response.

I spent the last 15 minutes of Creative Writing and the first 5 minutes of lunch looking in the snow for her. My pale hands were tingling with coldness. The bell rang once more, yet I could not bring myself to leave. I gave one more look around before going inside. My hands were beginning to turn light blue from being outside so long. Maybe Harleen would be sitting next to Ed at our lunch table. I sigh, my hand's burning as I entered the cafeteria.  
I can not say I was surprised to find Ed sitting alone at our table. He jumped when I sat down. I give him a weird look, why was he acting so paranoid lately?  
Have you ever had a friend that you knew so well you could understand when something was up with them? Lately, I had that feeling with Eddie. He was flustered, secretive, and more distant than usual. It was hard to explain but I could definitely tell something was wrong with him. I asked once or twice but he would always strategical avoid my question. Ed was rather good at that.

I sit beside him at lunch, "You might as well glue that phone to your hands." I say plainly, picking up my slop most called a school lunch. Harleen would always tease that the inmates at Arkham had better food than Gotham High. I was starting to believe her with this latest addition of...Chicken? Maybe...it looked yellow.

Although I had spoken to him a couple a seconds ago Ed did not bother looking up at me. Instead, he held a finger signaling for me to hold. His hand gracefully, and quickly moved across the screen about faster than anyone I knew. "Ed-"I groan only to be cut off, again. Couldn't he tell this was important.

"Sorry but this is important.." Ed replied, a short and vague response..

"Must be because it's all you have been worrying about for the past few days. Are you sure something's not up?"

"No- if you ask me something is up with Harley." Edward replied, redirecting my attention back on Harleen.

I tilt my head, curious but confused. "What do you mean?" Besides having gone missing, she was acting as she always had. Happy, bubbly, a bit awkward but that was Harleen for you. I saw no difference in her.

"Oh really? Why would she be trying to hid that notebook so much, there must be something juicy in it, or some main secre.."

I roll my eyes, "Ed this isn't like those tv shows you watch, not everyone is hiding something big and dangerous-" Ed gave me a look. I knew what he was implying. He was aware of my after school work in the Chemistry labs. That I told Harleen, and everyone was for extra credit but I may not have been completely truthful. His smile widens, because he knew he was right. We all had our secrets, are sins. For some reason I could not believe that Harleen could be corrupted by us, by Gotham. Gotham was too dark for another light to go out.  
Harleen was different. I could just tell.

I had seen her stand up against Pamela and others. She was strong, independent. I had more faith in her compared to anyone else that was actually from Gotham. Seeing myself distracted, Ed reaches out towards her diary, which sat beside me. I quickly snatch it from him, taking the book and placing it in my backpack. "No, it's Harleen's."

"If you insist." Ed gave a small shrug, but I could tell he was annoyed. He hated secrets, because it meant he didn't know something. "Riddle me this, why would someone who likes a girl, ignore the one clue he has to get to know her?" His question was accurate. Why wasn't I using this to my advantage.

"Maybe..." My voice trails off as I look back at my bag. He did have a point. Reading her journal may help me understand her better. Although...Did I really want to shatter the perfect image I had of Harleen. Her light blonde curly hair, her amazing blue eyes that always sparkled with excitement like newborn would have. Harleen was innocent to most of Gotham's sins, if not all of them. Meanwhile, everyone else in this school was practically falling apart, physically, emotionally and maybe even mentally. Selfishly, I chose to keep her privacy safe.

"If you would like I can read it first, you know how fast I can read." Ed offered, trying to get his hands on her work again.

"No." I say, for sure knowing that whatever was inside this neither of us should look at. It was a personal boundary of Harleens. I must respect that.

While me and Edward were arguing, I failed to see Pam walking up to our table. The first thing I heard was someone clearing their throat, which caused me look up. Pamela smiled, sitting down across from us. Well, that was surely odd. She never sat here, nor would he caught dead being scene with us without Harleen.

"Hello Edward Darling." She spoke with a soft smile on her face, "Jonathan." Her voice was so sweet. That's how I knew something was up. Pamela was never sweet. Edward's face was bright red with embarrassment. He remained way to focus in the chicken slop, pretending to eat it.

If Ed was not going to speak up, I would. "What do you want Pamela."

"Please, address me as Madame President, or else I will have to escort you to the office." She spoke with a wide grin. "For directly going against school policy."

"Fine. What do you want, _Madame_ _President_." I roll my eyes, hearing how awful that sounded. Even the taste of those words felt wrong. How did she end up our leader? Everyone in the whole school knew it should have been Harvey. Harvey was the sane one between the two of them. The honest one. How could he lose?

Pamela flipped her hair back, taking no notice of my dismay. "Harley promised me she would help fulfill some of my presidency duties, Do either of you know where she is?" She pushed my books off the table in order to place her own book bag.

That was it. I could not deal with Pamela any longer. The feeling of pressure built up around me as I watched her disregard us. Everything started to slow down, as I felt annoyance boil through my veins. Deep inside, I had it with the way people like her treated people like, Oswald, Eddie, Harleen and myself. They assumed because we were quiet or nerds we were able to be pushed around. Everyone needed to stop belittling us, acting as if we weren't on their level. "First off-" I glare at Pam, "Harleen hates to be called Harley. She's asked you, all of us, many times to call her Harleen. Respect it." Pamela rolled her eyes. She was not listening to what I was saying or more importantly did not care. I continued on, the tension rising in my quiet voice. "Secondly, you should not be abusing her friendship, she respects and admires you. Harleen would do anything for her friends, stop taking advantage of it."

Her brow raised a bit, as I caught her attention. A sly little grin came across her face before Pamela chuckled, "ha" Once again her green eyes rolled as she turned to face me. Her expression was in amusement compared to my blank look. "Ha, You really think because of your little science accident you are _sooo_ scary." She stood up, looming over me. Her eyes locked with mine, giving me a look. Pamela's usual tone of voice, which always held a false sense of sincerness, was long gone. "But Jonathan dear, you're just a nobody. You have no power, no respect, and are what I would call the bottom of the food chain. People like you and Harleen, you need me or else you'd be what again?" She paused, to see if I understood what she was implying. Her lips lowered towards my ear. "You should be the one afraid Jonathan. You do not want to make an enemy of an Isley-" She eyed Ed for a second, who had gone silent since her entrance. "I guarantee that."

Her ruby red lips parted to flash a devilish smile, as if I should fear her for that petty threat. Did I? Not really, she was just a self obsessed bitch from what I could see. A glorified mean girl. She liked the attention, power and never cared for anyone besides maybe her plants. There was no reason I should fear her. I mean, What was she going to do, poison me? She should be the one scared, not me. I could send her to the hospital because of the fears that lurked inside her. The one she's buried behind false confidence. Actually, I would love nothing more to hear her pitiful screams and watch her reality come crumbling down in front of her. Imagine, the thrill of watching her organic makeup flood down the sides of her face as she laid helpless to her own demons, and inner turmoil. The thought of her experiencing extreme fear made me smile.

"I'm not scared of anything." I said, adjusting my glasses so my light blue eyes could stare back at her.

"Neither am I." Pamela spoke with a smirk. She stood up to leave, because Pamela loved a dramatic exit. Only one problem with that statement was I knew Pamela was lying. Fear was something everyone could be a victim too, whether they were aware of it or not.

My eyes follow her silhouette as she left the cafeteria. A soft whisper escaped out from under my breath, "We'll see about that, Won't we Madame President."


	24. Funalicious

The sound was easily recognizable. Once I heard it my heart began to race with anticipation. I gazed over to Jack who was sitting beside me in the police car. He remained calm, cracking a small smile in response to my wide eyes. His eyes seemed to tell me that it would be okay, and I trusted that. I reached out past the police scanner, turning the radio all the way up.

"Listen up ya'll cause this is it, the beat that I'm bangin' is delicious-" I giggle, screaming at the top of my lungs as my favorite song came on the radio. I danced in the passenger seat to Fergalicious. At this time, my worries that MisTah J would judge me for having fun no longer existed. The windows of the cop car were all the way down, as Jack speed down the Gotham highway. My blonde pigtails were breezing in the air. The excitement, thrill, was more fun than I had ever had with someone. Every car got out of his way as we weaved in and out of traffic.

In a thousand years, I would never imagine myself riding in the front seat of a cop car, without being terrified or a nervous wreck. My other choice was to be a party pooper and panic in front of MisTah J. No way that was going to happen. A handsome, amazing, funny, lovable genius wanted me as his girlfriend, I was not going to give that away for a little nerves. What was I so worried about? Jack's father was probably some police officer. How else could he easily get into the vehicle without a key. I wish I knew more about his life, but he's too fast pace to ask questions. Maybe later tonight I'll find out more, but I did enjoy the mystery in his actions. MisTah J flicked the switch on the roof, which turned on the lights to have them blaze red and blue.

"I'm the F to th the I the E, and can't no other lady put it down like me..." My old habit for self consciousness was pushed aside while I jammed out. I kept an eye on him, just in case he gave me an annoyed look. Luckily for me he was the best boyfriend in the world, and instead looked glad that I was having so much fun. Not only that, he was laughing along with my singing, finding amusement in it.

With adrenaline flowing through his veins, Jack stuck his head out of the window. "Wooohooo!" He added, as we turned off the Gotham Speedway. His hands let go off the steering wheel, making me shriek as we zig zagged. "Take the wheel Harley!" He laughed, as I tried to get over to control the wheel.

"I don't know how to drive MisTah J!" In my panic, my original brooklyn accent escapes my lips. I gasp, trying to stop us from crashing into anything. I climbed over the seat, onto his lap in attempts to figure out how to not die. I was young for my grade, by any means not old enough to drive. We were headed straight for an old building when his arms wrapped around me. My panic melted away, as I blushed. His hands ran up on my arm, completely distracting me as he guided me to a halt outside of a diner. The place we were eating at looked so cute, like an old fashioned diner but green and purple.

"Come on toots!" He gave me a light push out of the car. He knew I did not have my purse on me, right? I go to speak, yet he beats me to it. "Order anything you want, this place has got some great goodies," His feet kick up on top of our table, to our waitresses dismay. He was so sweet, going to buy me food, what girl doesn't love that.

"May I please have a chocolate milkshakes and some fries."

"Surprise me." Jack says for his order, tilting his head as the waitress walked away. His eyes wandered watching the waitress leave before he shrugged and focused on playing with his straw.

MisTah J was so cute, trying to get the wrapper to shoot out. In awe, I watched him try to figure out how to shoot the full wrapper out at me. I remember my disgusting excuse for a father doing that. "Try leaving it on half way.." I say, catching his attention. He gives a small smirk, before doing so.

The wrapper went flying out and hit me, "Hey!" I laugh lightly, taking another straw to shoot it out at him. We both shared a look, as my eyes met his beautiful green eyes. I had a feeling we both had the same idea, war. In a matter of seconds we had gone through about 20-30 straws each, laughing and ducking as we tried to hit each other with them. MiStah J looked like he was having fun, like he always was.

All at once he took a handful of straws and gave one hard blow, to send them all flying in my direction. "Eeek!" I duck, using the menu as a shield. One get's stuck in my pigtail, which was funny for the both of us.

A handsome grin appeared on his face, he went to speak up when I heard a lady clearing her throat from behind me. Uh oh, the waitress returned with a lot of food in her hands. What I ordered plus a double hamburger, fries and a shake for Jack. Her eyes remained focus on the mess we made. She glared at Jack and I, really unhappy. I was about to apologize, when I remember Jack did not like the word sorry. I just followed his lead with a little innocent shrug, and pushing the straws aside for our food. A second longer, thinking about it, and I started to feel so bad for goofing off. I mean we just made this old lady, who probably makes minimum wage job, clean up after us. I wanted to help, yet I did not want Jack to be mad with me. We ate in silence for the most part, being really hungry since it was past 1pm already.

The next time we saw the waitress was once we were finished eating, and she brought the check. MiSTah J's eyes watched as she left to go back in the kitchen His voice turned into a soft whisper, trying hard not to laugh. "Run."

He was gone in seconds, ditching me behind at the table. I pause, before realizing he was out the door. "Wait! We did not pay for our food yet." I could see her shadow coming back from behind the kitchen door. Jack was long gone. Oh uh, I had no money myself to pay for the both of us. Jack would not just pay without leaving, right? I figured maybe it was a prank, and Jack knew the owner. Either way I felt myself starting to freak out, racing behind him to follow him out the door.

"Ummm..." I say, unsure of what to do. I follow along side him, putting a little skip in my step to keep up.

He was fast. By the time I went outside he already was climbing up some fire escape. "Come on Harley!" His expression was calm, like he has done this many times before. I liked the thrill of the chase for some reason, the excitement of what would come next. It reminded me of being a part of my own book, my own story. That I was not just some boring girl from Metropolis or Brooklyn.

"Jack...Jack... MiStah J...MISTAH J!" Finally I caught his attention. "Wait for me!" I add, flipping up the fire escape. I used my gymnastics to catch up with him. When I was beside him I could tell a look changed in his eyes, he was smiling at me with enlightenment look in his eyes.

"Harley" He said with a little cheer in his voice, "I didn't know you were an little acrobat-" He teased softly in my ear, "A speedy..tiny..little acrobat." Mistah J sounded like he had any idea, something that made my stomach turn a little by the mischievous tone. I could see the look in his -eyes-Have I ever mentioned how beautiful his eyes are? There are like light green- wait what was I talking about? Was it important- Oh duh! Yeah from the way he spoke, sounded like he had something bad in mind-My focus shifted, noticing his arm around my lower waist. I smile, blushing lightly. He was still talking, I should be paying attention to what he was saying. Yet, Jack was so close to me. Maybe he would kiss me again? Was he going to kiss me again? I wondered for a second, completely lost in his eyes.

Imagine, years from now, me and jack laughing about how we first met. Bumping into each other in the hallway, him literally sweeping me off my feet. How our eyes met and instantly we fell in love. Oh! What a wonderful story, there was nothing that could keep us apart, as fate brought us together again at a party. To this day I still do not remember much of it, however, I knew it had to be a Cinderella moment. Something special because Jack was my prince charming after all. He was perfect, I knew that. Everyone else had a flaw to them, something that bothered both themselves and others, not Jack.

"So?" What do you say Harley?" His lips lowered softly to my ear, his tone so sweet, irresistible. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I could feel his breath brushing past my cheek, his lips were so close. He was so close.

I nod in agreement, having no clue what he was asking. He was trustworthy enough for me not to have to ask. I am sure it would be okay. It's not like he would ask of something that would put me in harms way. I mean I am his girlfriend, meaning he loved me. What was I worried about? Worst case scenario was probably like an invitation to a dance, not like I sold my soul to the devil with a single nod. I always worried too much, Jack was teaching me that.

"Harley."

"Yes MisTah J?"

"I think this is the start to a beautiful relationship."

"Really?!"

"Promise dearie."

"You see Harley, I want the world to laugh. It's a shame that people down there-" He pointed down, below us. My eyes followed where he motioned to, off the roof, near a ton of people stuck in Gotham's traffic. "They live boring lives, they live tired and pained lifes. They're always complaining and unhappy. I think we should help that."

"Me too." I agree in a lovestruck sigh. My boyfriend sounded so smart.

"Everything looks so calm, it's a snooze fest. No excitement at all, isn't it sad?"

"Yes MiSTah J."

"Have you ever noticed true beauty-" I shook my head no. Wondering if he was flirting with me. "True beauty lies in chaos my dear...watch."

Jack gave a small smirk, pulling a small playing card from his pocket. He flicked the card off the roof, toward the traffic below. The card appeared to me like a regular playing card, nothing special. The wind let it float softly towards the ground, heading down towards the people. Once the card landed a small hint of smoke, floated away from it. People stared at the smoke with concern, before going on with their daily lives. I had no clue what was so special until people started to cough, and giggle. My eyes widen in shock, everyone was smiling and looking so happy down there. Not normal for Gotham. "W- What is that?"

"Laughing gas." Jack grinned, watching like an eager little kid.

"It won't hurt them, would it?" I pause, concern. Considering my experience with chemical compounds High Schoolers make, it never ended up too well.

He paused, stopping dead in his tracks. A different kind of laughter escaped him. It was dark, dangerous, and twisted sounding. The best part was it set me on edge, like something would happen between us. Just like in a movie or good book, I loved the feeling of uncertainty. "Why."

"I dunno MisTah J- I mean, scars or pain just seems-" His eyes went wide as something snapped in him.

"Seem what! What do you got against scars toots?!"

His hand grabs my arm tightly, "Owe, Mistah J..." My voice sounds scared, because I could see a look in his eyes, which both frightened and amused me in some weird way. He lifted me up slightly, just enough for my bright red heels to dangle in the air. I could feel the pain of his nails, digging deep into my skin.

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

In the intensity of the moment, my phone alarms the both of us. Jack's anger never faded, "Now listen toots." He spat off, grip growing so tight it was making my arm red. "I can teach you how to have fun but you can't go off being all goody two shoes, got it? What I do is what I do. Don't get in my way." A little scared I nod.

_Ding, Ding, Ding,_

My phone buzzed again, he threw my hand back down. It was bright red, with little blood coming from the marks where his nails were. "Uh.." No response could escape my lips, I was too frightened. My mind shifts to another thought. No one ever called me, was someone in trouble. I go for my phone but the number already went to voicemail. Oh no! Johnny! I totally forgot, leaving him in creative writing. Johnny must have been worried that something happened to me. I went to go text him, that I was alright. I was alright, right?

Jack ripped the phone away from my hands, before I could hit send. "Who you texting?"

"J-Johnny." My voice sounds so small compared to his.

"Johnny aye? What's the crow got anything to do with you."

"He's a friend."

"A friend alright." Jack paced around the roof looking at my phone. His anger made him pace. I felt an urge to take my phone back but I just did not know how. A few seconds later, Jack seemed to have calmed down. In fact, he was even laughing again. No one can both laugh and be mad. "Harley, Harley, Harley...You want to see a magic trick?"

His voice sounded alluring. I think about it for a second, reassuring myself that it would be okay. Magic tricks were fun, not dangerous. I nod, "Sure."

"Alright, it's called now you see it-" He held out my cellphone in front of him. "-now you don't!" Jack took the phone, and tossed it off the roof. I gasp, running to the edge watching the device fall to it's death. What the heck did he do? My mother would kill me for breaking that thing. He continued to laugh, despite seeing my panic. Jack let's me worry for a few seconds, before coming up to my shoulder. "Don't worry doll, this was your real phone." He pulls out a small red rectangle from his pocket. "Tada!"

"Mistah J! That was amazing!" I smile, feeling a little foolish. Jack would not purposly destroy my stuff, what was I thinking. I felt bad that I ever doubted him.

"Here, Catch." He smirks, tossing my phone up in the air. My eyes widen as I went to catch it. There was a reason, I don't play many sports. The phone tumbles through air as I slid on my knees, trying to catch it. Not only did my knees start to bleed, however, my phone hits the pavement. The screen shattering and going black. "Whoops!" He laughed, as if my phone breaking was so funny. Was I too much of a boring person to not get the joke? I just sigh, shaking my head. I hated him. I did not want to even look at him. This was not funny, there was no way I could get another phone.

Jack noticed my pain, anger. "Harles..." His voice softened, but I do not reply, staring down at my phone. He wraps an arm around me, "Harley please look at me.." I felt his cold lips kissing against my neck. My attention shifted to him. "I'm really sorry doll, I thought you would be able to catch it."

"It's okay J..." I realize I could not be mad at Jack. My phone breaking was my own fault, not his. He was nothing but nice to me. "I should have caught it. It's my fault." I say softly feeling rather foolish.

"Cheer up Harley, I'm not mad at you for your little butterfingers."

"Thank you MisTah J." I hug him, glad that he forgave me. I did not want my boyfriend upset. "I'll be more careful next time, promise."

"Okay Harley." He smiles, hugging me back. His body felt cold, like he needed a good hug. I cling to his shirt a little, resting my head on his shoulder.

My eyes met his, and I smiled. How could I not? Jack was even more amazing then imagined. Something about Jack was memorizing, the way he spoke and moved without a care. His hand softly played with the ends of my pigtails, making me giggle. "Your the best MiSTah J."

In that moment we shared, I realized something. A tiny little feeling in my chest, which made my heart fluttered. The feeling always happened when I was around Jack Napier. It only got stronger as we spent more time together. A connection between us, growing as I fell more in love with him each and every second he was at my side.


	25. Costume Couples Countdown

Autumn, the season where leaves flutter all over the courtyard at Gotham High. As September changed into October everyone in Gotham High grew excited. October was the month of two very important events, Halloween and Homecoming. The first week of October already had the essence of Halloween, when everyone received an invitation to a mysterious costume party on Friday the 13th.  
The party was located at an old manor, dated back to when the Galavans were considered one of Gotham's royal families. Black gates made of steel blocked off the path to the house. The gates were monogrammed with the cursive letters, T.G. A sign broken in two hung across from the engraved letters, which read 'No Trespassing'. Trespassing in Gotham was not really considered much of a crime. Police in the city had far much more serious cases to worry about than a couple kids sneaking into a place no one seemed to care about. Much like the yard, the mansion itself was abandoned long ago. All the plants were overgrown or dead, forcing them to curl around the entrance of the door in a sickly fashion. No man in Gotham beside Bruce Wayne, or maybe Thomas Elliot, could afford taking care of such a large place.

In the nature of Friday the 13th, the clouds presented a dark storm for the party. After every crackle of thunder the electricity would surge. Two boys roamed the hallways of the Galavant Manor only an hour before the party.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix these power surges?" Edward looked over at his friend, slightly confused. He figured since Jonathan acquired his help to get the electricity working in the first place, he would also like the houses glitches fixed as well.

A simple, "No", escaped Jonathan as he remained focused on his task. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Ed said, bothered by the imperfection. "It's just a simple reboot-"

"I said it's fine." Jonathan said sternly, looking up. Ed could tell there was something off about him, yet he could not figure out what was wrong. The nerd himself was not the fan of Halloween. He disliked the idea of social gatherings or parties in general. If Jonathan had not forced him to dress up, he would have arrived as himself. Instead, he found himself forced to wear a foolish costume. After a long debate with himself, between deciding to be Sherlock, from Sherlock, or the tenth doctor from Doctor Who, Ed went with the Doctor. His outfits were much similar to his anyways, so all he really did was carry around the Sonic Screwdriver. The one he invented himself of course. Not to forget, he switch out the frame of his glasses for his costume. In his mind it was a brilliant way to get around dressing up, if Ed did say so himself. Ed paused a minute, figuring that Jonathan must have been upset about his costume choice still. He left the room, not wanting to have to change his costume for 'not dressing up'.

**Harley and Jack: **_30 Minutes til the Party_

Across town, in a less wealthy part of Gotham, a stolen purple convertible pulled into Harleen's driveway. The door opened for a Vampire Jack Napier to step out of the driver's seat. He used his red cape to whip the blood off the door handle. Jack then proceeded to walk up to Harley's door. Most normal boys would knock, or ring her doorbell but not Jack. He passed the door off as being open, as he unlocked the door.

"Harley!"Jack yelled, plopping down on the couch. His feet kicked up on the coffee table. "Harley Hurry Up!"

Harleen, or Harley as she was getting used to being called, smiled closing her makeup case. "Comin'!" She squealed, thinking he was at her door. Harley stumbled, fumbling her way excitedly to the door. The young blonde was in such a hurry to see him, she ran past. Harley failed to realize he was sitting behind her on the couch. "Ummm..." She muttered to herself, searching for his face in the peek hole of the door. "Where are ya?" Harley's head tilted, still focused on looking out the door. A cold breath ran across her neck, making her nerves tingle with excitement.

"Boo!" Jack's voice whispered darkly in her ear.

Harley screamed, feeling someone's hands on her hips. She became spooked and shoved the intruder backwards before noticing it was her crush. "MiSTah J!" She felt bad, and became fearful that she shoved him to the floor. Jack played it off rather cool, laughing at her response to her surprise. He did notice how strong the little blonde was. Harley was a girl full of surprises, and Jack loved surprises.

Her eyes seemed to linger a little in awe at his costumed. His red cape, styling black suit and fangs. He looks amazing in everything. She thought, with a lovestruck sigh. Harley hugged him. "MiSTah J! Ya look amazin'" She spoke in a Brooklyn like accent, smiling a mile wide. Harleen became a better version of herself around him, considering she thought less and appeared more relaxed.

Harley did disappoint him in one area, Jack noted. It was Halloween, a time where usually girls would use their costumes as an excuse to dress a little more...showy. Harley was the least bit showy. As Jack eyed her outfit, he noticed the costume to be dull. "A nurse?" He paused, "I thought you wanted to be something more fun Harley, or I don't know. Scary?"

Harley eyes fell like a puppy, noticing its owner was disappointed in them. She felt awful, knowing she did something wrong. Harley thought nurses were scary to some, but he was right. MiSTah J was always right. Her costume fell short to his expectations. "I'm sorry MiSTah J, Can ya help me?"

He smirked, liking the idea. She wanted his style advice. "Where's your red lipstick?"

"It's in my dresser-"

"Alright get that-ah-wait a minute-" Jack paused, his hands going to her chest. "These buttons."

Harley blushed, noticing where his hands were touching. She giggled a little with how close he was to her. "What about the buttons?" She spoke incredibly fast for her heart was racing.

"Well real. nurses never wear them all up. You want your outfit to look real right?" She nodded, letting him fix the problem. Harley thought he was so kind to help her fit in. The Halloween Party would be her first costume party she's attended. His fingers pressed against her chest, which made her breath shorter as she watched him unbutton the first two, three, buttons of her Halloween costume. Harley started to giggle like a little girl. "There! Now for the makeup."

When Jack was complete with Harley, she looked like she just got finish with a patient. A failed patient that is as Fake blood had been splattered all over her perfectly white costume. "Is this betta?" She asked, making a TA da motion as she came out of her bedroom.

Jack grinned, snaking a hand against her waist. His green eyes noticed his Harley pulled up her white skirt a little. Maybe she was not hopeless as he thought. Jack liked his little Harley like this, gave her more of a body. "Perfect." Harley looked cute all covered in blood, it made Jack smile. Although the vampire knew his girlfriend was covered in makeup, and not real blood, the thought of his little Harley wearing blood became a ravishing idea.

"Come on, let's get to the party." He spoke, noticing her eyes were always on him. How could one not like the attention and praise she bestowed upon him. Jack did love the way she looked at him with her blue eyes; like he was the all mighty or a king. Unlike many of the others, Harley never thought of him as a freak, or a messed up kid.  
"Okie dokie." Harley replied happily, heading for the door.  
In no time the blood themed couple, Vampire and Nurse, were on their way to the mysterious party at the Galavans.

**Bruce and Selina: **_10 Minutes til the Party_

Alfred shook his head, seeing the kitten in the study. He assumed that the young girl from the streets, happened to break in, again. "Miss Kyle, I don't suppose a simple knock or a ring of the doorbell would be too much to ask you."

While laying on the couch, Selina eyed one of the relics that sat upon the table beside her. Nonchalantly she looked up then back down, "but there are no doorbells on your window." The sly feline motioned towards a half open window.

"No but there are locks." Alfred muttered to himself, setting down a coffee pot with a couple cups around it. He straightened his black suit jacket before shaking his head. He disapproved of her outfit alone. Selena wore a tight, leather cat like one piece. Not only was the outfit short and low cut, however, it has fuzzy ears and a tail, which Alfred found disturbing.

He went back down the hall, "Master Bruce, Miss Kyle has arrived ready for the costume party."

Bruce struck a pose at the top of the steps, dressed in yellow and red. "Have no fear! Mighty Mouse is here." He smirked, sliding down the railing. Dare anyone notice how Alfred had a smile on his face. The time had been awhile since he saw Master Wayne in a good, none solemn, mood. His old brain could not remember the last time he saw Master Bruce play dress up. "Master Bruce, I've never seen you in such a pleasant mood."

Bruce grinned from behind his mask, something about hiding who he was gave him a thrill...or it could have been the spandex, the high schooler could not tell which yet. "It is a party Alfred." He remarked, straightening his ears "and me and Miss Kyle are going as Cat and Mouse."

Alfred muttered something, the sounded like 'seems suiting' but Bruce failed to understand what he spoke of exactly due to his British accent. Alfred felt the game the two teens played were much too complex for an old man like himself, therefore, he retired himself to the study.

"Woah." Bruce said, stopping at the sight of Selina. He knew the young girl was beautiful, yet he was in awe. Most certainly black was Selina's color. His eyes lingered over her body in shock, until her laughing broke his train of thought.

"What are you?" Selena tilted her head back, before pouncing to her feet. "I thought you told me you'd be a mouse."

"I am a mouse, Mighty Mouse." Bruce replied, back to his no nonsense self. He did not like being laughed at. His cheerful mood diminished.

"It's Halloween, and you choose to be a cartoon." She rolled her eyes, but stayed close to his side. "So scary."

"I could be scary if I wanted too."

Selina bit on her bottom lip in thought before shaking her head. "Rich bo-Bruce you couldn't scare a fly. Haha, Mighty Mouse it's cute." She chuckled, shaking her head. Selina's tail swayed between her legs as she went to walk away. "Heroes aren't scary." She turned a heel for the door, when he took a hold of her arm.

"Heroes could be scary Selina." His voice taunted her in a manner, which she found curiously fascinating.

A soft chuckle escaped her twinkling black lips. "I'd like to see that." She spoke softly, her blue eyes trailing up to meet his.

Bruce became distracted by Selina as her hands trailed up his chest. He went to lean in for a kiss, when he heard Alfred's throat being cleared. "Master Wayne, the limo is ready."

Bruce gave a small nod, becoming proper and business like. "Yes-Thank you Alfred, Selina and I shall meet you there in a second."

"Sir, I recommend not taking too long. We still have to pick up Miss Dawes, Mister Dent and Miss Gordon."

"Yes Alfred, Thank You."

Selena rolled her eyes, the mood was gone. Especially with the old butler creeping around. Surely, there would be more time for her and Bruce to be alone at the party. She went to follow the old Brit. "Come on Tights."

Bruce watched her sashay in front of him. "It's Mighty Mouse." He frowned, hurrying to catch up with her.


	26. This is Harl-loween

An hour into the costume party, and everyone was mingling. The place had a few jump scares, but nothing too frightening to scare any of the students off. Edward tried to avoid the people he was not too fond off, which Jonathan insisted on inviting. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a good friend of his, attempting to eat a finger sandwich through the mouth whole of his ghost costume. "Nice costume, I see you went with a classic, Ozzie."

The ghost frowned, ham slipping out of the bread. "What?" He seemed shocked, putting his sandwich down. "How did you know who I am?"

The tenth Doctor gave a smirk, as if all knowing. Of course the answer to his friend's identity was obvious but to Ed, he took the win when he could. His confidence and ego went a little higher as he replied smugly, "I know everything, I'm a genius."

"That you are Ed, that you are." Oswald nodded in agreement. He felt what made his costume more spooky compared to anyones was the fact that no one knew it was him. Otherwise, his ghost could be confused for a tissue, or just some guy with a bed sheet over his head. Oswald planned on giving Jonathan a scare of his own a little later.

The two boys were interrupted as Pamela Isley strutted past them. Her costume caught both of their eyes. Ed's glasses almost fell off his face, "Woah" Their mouths gapped open a little in shock.

Oswald eyes lingered over at the cheerleader, "That's the sexiest Queen Cersei I have ever seen." His eyes followed Pamela, smiling as he eyed her red robe and crown.

"Queen Cersei never wore anything that short." Ed corrected him.

"Who cares?" Oswald spoke, looking back over at Edward. "I didn't know she even watched Game of Thrones." The nerds paused for a second, fantasizing the head cheerleader and nerd combo.

Ed shook his head, coming back to reality, "She probably doesn't. Her outfit is not to cosplay standards if she were one of us. She'd need at a blonde wig, and her robe longer." The nerd was nit picking because besides those two factors, Pamela was spot on. "Knowing her, Pam just wanted to wear a crown."

"I don't know Ed, give the girl some credit. Her hairs braided like Queen Cersei and I like the shorter robe. Her sleeves still have the same appearance, but it shows off a little leg with the slit... It's a nice look." Ed gave him a look, which made the ghost shrug. "What? It's a nice look, you're really going to complain over some minute details?" Ed stayed quiet as the boys turned to her once more, watching from across the room. A long pause came between the two before Oswald's eyes widened, thinking of something. "Aren't you a little scared of her choice of character?" That shut both boys up.

Thunder rang out against the hall again, making the lights flicker. Pamela had made her way over to the apple bobbing table. The boring game failed to interest her, but the couple standing beside the table did bring much attention. Harvey Dent and Rachel, of course they would pull off a cute couple costume. Who would expect anything different? Pamela groaned softly, before having a little mischief wonder through her eyes. "Hey Harvey, Pam spoke softly, waving and acting like they were friends. His eyes looked up, catching hers for a second. She took the opportunity to bend down for the apple, only to pick it up with her hand. No way would she ruin her makeup by sticking her head in the water.

Trying to do the honorable thing, Harvey looked away. What was that girl thinking, Rachel was right here. He hated that Isley, always trying to push him. The redhead was already President, what more did she want? Luckily, Selena called her over to another table.

Rachel never liked Pamela that much, and for good reason. She rolled her eyes, watching Pamela leave the bobbing for apple station. "Cheater" The word muttered under her breath, immediately catching Harvey's attention.

He stopped abruptly, looking down at Rachel. "What?" Harvey felt his heart start to pump faster with concern.

Rachel looked over at Pamela, "I said Cheater." The upset in election still bothered Rachel, who believed in democracy. The only way she could have won was cheating, Rachel did not know how Pam pulled it off but Rachel knew she rigged it in some way. "She's a cheater. One that always thinks she's above everyone else, that's why she gets away with these things"

Harvey calmed, realizing Rachel was talking about the election and not accusing him of anything. "Yeah, I know." His arm wrapped around her to comfort her in a hug "I'm sure she will get what's coming to her.." His voice whispered in her ear, glaring at Pamela as she happily spoke to Selena.

Meanwhile, Harleen had broken away from her boyfriend to see her friends. In honesty, the young blonde had no clue where Jack went. She lost him when Harleen came back from the bathroom, otherwise, Harleen would never leave his side. She had been searching to see if Johnny or Eddie where at the party when her gaze caught Victor Fries. Alone like always, Victor sat along the end of the couch away from most people. Feeling a little bad for the guy, Harley plopped down on the sofa beside him. "Hey Victor!" Harleen smiled, always bubbly.

Victor's voice was quiet, the whole party almost downed him out as he spoke. "Harleen it is nice to see you again."

Harleen listened closely, and smiled. "It's nice to see you too." She remembered something, and quickly took a glance around the room. Her smile grew into a big grin. "She's here you know."

Victor gave a confused look, not understanding what Harleen meant. "Who?"

"Oh ya know..."Harley makes a motion over to the punch bowl, where his crush, Nora, stood. The young girl had a cute, fuzzy, polar bear costume on.

His skin may have been as cold as ice, however at the mention of Nora his face pinkened with a warm blush. "Oh."

"Have you spoken to her?" Harleen asks giddy, loving how cute the two were. She loved a good romance.

Victor looked down not wanting to tell Harley that he never went to speak with her. Harleen sighed, disappointed but understanding.

She tilted her head to the side, "Are you scared? Because this is really a good place to try overcoming your fears. There are ghosts, vampires, zombies and whatever Bruce dressed as, all of which much scarier than talking to a girl." Harleen laughed at her own joke, becoming more relaxed about her personality thanks to her new boyfriend. She caught Victor smirk a little, but he never spoke up. Harleen took this as all the more reason to keep talking. "Come on, you too are perfect for each other. I mean she's even dressed up like a polar bear for crying out loud! That has to be a sign."

_What did a Polar Bear have to do with talking to a girl?_, Victor wondered, becoming confused. "A sign?" He repeated, showing her that he did not follow.

"A sign! Like a message to go talk to her. She's dressed up as an animal from the arctic and you're...well you're a pretty cool dude." Harley's teasing was in a friendly manner, kind enough for him not to get mad at mentioning his sickness. Actually, Victor was happy she didn't ignore it either. Her joke made Victor chuckle a litt. Maybe he should speak to Nora, what did he have to lose. "You think I should?"

"Definitely" Almost on cue, Nora turned around to peak if Harleen finished talking to Victor or not. Little did Victor know Nora and Harley had become friends a day or two ago, and asked Harleen to introduce her to Victor. He sounded like an amazing and sweet guy from what Harleen told her. Harleen did not straight out tell Victor about this because she knew with his timide attitude, he would be nervous about speaking to her. Hareen knew from her readings on psychology, Victor had to do it on his own because it would give himself some more confidence.

"Wait." Harley added, as he stood up. She did have one thing left to ask. The way Victor was dressed was simple, but confusing. He had a black hat, metal chains and a slick jacket. She just had to know who Victor was trying to be for Halloween. "What are you?"

Victor grins, having his own inside joke. The boy would be lying if he said he did not want someone to ask about his costume. "Ice-T"

Harley giggles, "That's the best one I've heard today!" He smiles as she hugs him, which was infact the coldest hug she ever had. Victor felt better about going to talk to Nora as Harley nudged him toward her. "Now go on, talk to your girlie."

The lights flickered again, but no one seemed to mind the haunting mystery. Most kids in Gotham were wise enough to figure the house had mechanical problems. Jonathan stood by a table, watching a fight that had broken out between Selena and Pamela, which started when Pamela said Bruce's spandex could be tighter. He grinned, amused at the sight of a Cat, cussing out the Queen. "Boo!" Oswald jumped behind Jonathan, trying to scare the boy.

However, after the childhood Jonathan Crane, little scared him. In fact the noise behind him failed to make him flinch. How could he be scared Oswald dressed up as a measly tissue. "There you are Oswald. I need a favor..." His glare focused on Pamela, which made him miss the disappointment Oswald had that Jonathan knew who he was. Jonathan slide a piece of a paper over to Oswald.

"How did you know it was me?" The Ghost questions, opening the paper. He notices the strange request and paused.

"Can you help me or not."

He picked up the note to read it twice, making sure this was what Jonathan was asking him,"Sure.." He said with a pause, biting his lip.

"What." Jonathan said, sounding short tempered right now. His nerves and adrenaline were high, making him stern.

"I'll go get it right now..." Oswald spoke confused, turning around.

"Good I'll meet you there in a second." He says with a no nonsense look in his eyes, catching sight of a cute little nurse at the snack table. From behind, her pigtails were a dead give away to who she was. Only one girl in this whole school loved pigtails as much as Harleen.

Harleen frowns, looking at the table in front of her. The snacks did not really amuse her taste buds. All the good snacks seemed picked over already. Chips and pretzels were too salty. Harleen did not like the taste of fruit. She stared at the snacks with indecision. "Ooo!" She grinned seeing a cooler. Icecream! Harleen knelt down to look into the container. To her luck there was one ice cream left, the rest were pudding cups. She heard a cough behind her, and her head snapped around to see Selena.

"Hey Harles." Selena spoke with a friendly smile.

"Hey Selena." Harleen returned the smile, not realizing with Selena's quick hands that the girl snagged the ice cream from behind her.

"Having a nice time?" Selena asked, Harleen nodded. Once the ice cream was in the palm of Miss Kyle's hand. She gave a small smirk, "I'll see you around."

"Okie Dokie, Bye Kitty." Harley said, turning back to the snack table. She tilts her head perplexed, not finding the icecream cup. Where did it go? Harleen shrugs, "Ahhhh I'm just gonna go for the puddin' " She mumbles, grabbing a chocolate pudding cup. Her eyes catch hold of Jonathan's, making her smile. "Johnny! Hiya! What's up?!" She skips over to him pudding cup in hand.

"Nothing much." He grins a little, trying not to laugh as Harleen took a bite of her chocolate pudding. She got a little on her face. Jonathan found it cute, handing her a napkin.

"This party is so cool! All this spooky stuff, it's fun!"

Jonathan smirks, "You think?"

Harley nods, "Yeah! I almost had a heart attack getting up to the main ballroom. There were so many big spiders, which looked so freaky!" She shivers, deeply disturbed by giant spiders. Harleen could have sworn some of the decorations were the size of her hand.

Jonathan paused a moment, not sure whether to tell her or not. Out of all the jump scares and decorations he added to the Mansion, the spiders weren't one of them. "Umm yeah." He says not wanting to freak her out the spiders around here were real.

"Oh! But the ghosts-n-stuff were cool too, a fun kinda scary." Jonathan smiles, hearing her talk about scary stuff being fun. Most girls were complain, squeal and squirm, but not Harleen. The thing he found interesting was the way Harleen spoke today. Words like 'kinda' slipped out with ease while 'and' sounded more like 'n'. Harleen had a different sound to her voice, more of a brooklyn accent. He tilted his head, before realizing why she sounded so weird. Her nurse costume had a badge saying Brooklyn Hospital on it. Harleen really did go all out when it came to these things. Jonathan figured that her voice matched the character she dressed up as, which he did not mind. Her enthusiasm was cute. His eyes looked over to a faded bruise on her arm. He wanted to ask her about it, but now wasn't the place. Unlike everyone else, who would assume Harleen was just clutzy, he knew the bruise surfaced from one of two reasons. They were either from her not wearing glasses and fell, or her new boyfriend, Jack, was behind this bruise. Jonathan knew which one he believed more. Harleen should not be around Jack, it was not safe.

Across the room Joker noticed his Harley went back to talking with the Crane boy. No longer did he feel the need to ditch Harley as he moved in, coming up on her right side. "Hey MisTah J." She giggled, hugging him. Jonathan rolled his eyes at what Jack forced her to call him. He did believe her pet name was forced, because the Harleen he knew didn't sound like that.

"Where'd you go Harley? I've been looking all over for you?"

"I'm sorry, I was staying still but needed a little snack, and look- Puddin!" She smiled, lifting her pudding cup in air.

Jonathan frowned, maybe Harleen needed someone to stand up for her. He remembered many times Harleen corrected people that her name was Harleen, not Harley. With little courage, Jonathan tried his best to speak up. "She doesn't like being called Harley." Although Jonathan was trying to be helpful, Jack glared at him, the Crane kid getting on his last nerves.

Harley sensed the tension, "Anybody want some puddin?" She asked, not good with weird situations. Harleen smiled, "I don't mind when Jack calls me Harley... it's okay i'm used to it."

"You heard the girl, she doesn't mind." Jack said, his tone dropping low before he cracked a smile.

Jonathan sighed, noticing Oswald walking with Pamela to another room. "Fine, I'll leave you two to enjoy your evening than."

Harley felt bad that Johnny seemed forced to go. She did not want him to leave, giving him a sad look. They only just started to talk, "You sure? Come on Johnny we can play a game, like pin the brain on the zombie."

Jack was behind her, growing jealous at the attention she gave him. She was his harley, his game, not belonging to some science freak. His hands wrapped behind her as he hugged her from behind. "Harley, Harley, Harley.." He repeated her name three times, hoping Jonathan would be upset. His voice lowered in her ear, "I think Johnny boy has to go..Eddie is looking for him.."

"Oh, is that so?" Harley looked disappointed that Johnny had to leave.

Jonathan noticed, feeling bad he had no time to stay and prove Jack wrong. Despite the crazed look in Jack's eye, Jonathan was not scared of him. He stared for a minute before nodding, "Yeah...I do..."

"Awe okay..." Harleen pouted. He noticed that Harleen wanted him to stay. Jonathan's heart fluttered with the thought. Unless, she was just trying to be nice. No, Harleen was always nice. She wanted him to stay.

Jonathan left, passing by a hufflepuff on his way out. Who else would Barbara Gordon dress up as, if not the great Hermione. The best part was the fact she even had Hermione's wand, which she got on her visit to Hogwarts itself. Well, Universal Studies but that was close enough to the real thing. Her and Bruce were talking about the party, both felt uneasy about the whole thing. Her voice was quiet, in case someone tried to listen in on them. "I tracked the address like you asked. It seems like everyone in Gotham High was invited, besides Diego and Jones." Barbara said, watching the party as she spoke to Bruce.

His gaze was focused a little behind her, always on guard. He wish he knew what was up, "Maybe they're the ones who sent out the invite...maybe a football team prank?"

Barbara shook her head, "Not unless they bullied Ed to do it." She said, trying hard not to laugh at the idea of Walyon with a laptop. He snapped an Iphone in half once by trying to send a text. The boys were not the smartest in the world. "I mean I doubt any of them can encrypt a laptop. Diego can't even use the door in science right." She referred to the time when the wrestler broke down the door because it was a pull not a push. "Maybe they weren't invited because they bully half the people here." She suggested.

Bruce knew about the bullying, and how the two were trouble makers. His gut told him something bad would happen tonight, he hoped to stop it before it did. "See what Harvey knows, he's on the team with them." He said, voice trailing off into a whisper as he sensed someone sneaking up behind them

"Hey Bruce." She kisses him, snaking up between him and Barbara. A part of her was jealous how close of friends the two were. "Barbara." She said with a little spite to her tone.

"Selena." Barbara said, crossing her arms. She did not like Selena either, the girl seemed like bad news. Barbara's father warned her about the girl, Selena was a suspected thief, a street girl. Barbara hoped Bruce would be careful. She turned to leave, now seemed like as good as time as any to speak with Harvey Dent.

Bruce did not have to be around Selena longer than a second to sense she had something up her sleeve for tonight. A crackle of thunder, followed by the lights flickering was the excuse she needed to curl up around Bruce's arm. He knew she was trying to use this to distract him. "I know that look." Bruce spoke softly, catching a glimmer of mischief in the kitten's eyes. "Selena, what are you up too?" He asked, leading her toward the punch bowl, where less people stood.

Her hand brushed up against his chest, acting innocent and without a clue. "Who me?"

"Yeah, Last time I saw that look in your eyes you were trying to take pearls out of the manor. What's going o-" Selena stopped him, placing a finger over his lips.

"Shhh my little mouse." Her words seductively rolled off her tongue. Selena looked around, trying to find Pamela. The little bitch would get a trick of her own tonight, if Selena had any say in it. Good, no one paid much attention to Bruce or her. "Remember our little deal?" Her hand moved down to his chest, eyeing him. The words seemed to stop Bruce's questioning for now. He knew that Selena would not question him about where he disappeared too, if he did not ask about her night job as well.

A loud crackle of laughter interrupted the couple, "Hi Brucie!" Jack said with a coy smile, "What are you supposed to be?" He tilted his head, acting in deep thought. "Captain Underpants...no? Uh...Mickey Mouse? No? Mickey Mouse in Underpants?" Harley was busting at the seams giggling as Jack joked around. She thought he was hilarious. Jack did enjoy having someone around who understood his genius jokes. Bruce surely did not, as he rolled his eyes.

Harley wanted to play along, clapping her hands in amusement. "Oh! Oh! Let me guess!"

"Yes my little Harley?" Jack said, feeling her anxious too have a laugh of her own.

Harley looked like a child, that just figure something amazing out as she gasped. "He's Nacho Libre!"

Jack cracked a smile, but shook his head no. "Wrong colors doll. But nice try.." He wrapped an arm around her waist, showing he admired her effort. Harley's heart was about to jump out of her chest when he took a glass of punch and smirked. "Hey Ozzy. Nice to see you."

The plump ghost frowned, "What the... How the devil does everyone know it's me?" Ozzie said with curiosity, for this was not the first time someone had acknowledged him.

"Ahhh- call it a lucky guess." Jack said with a smirk.

"It's because miStah J is a genius!" Harley praised, much to Jack's satisfaction. However, on the word genius Harley swore she could have heard Ed huff in annoyance behind them.

Pamela shoved Oswald aside, "Move it Oswald!" She went straight up to Jack and Harleen, with a weird look in her eyes.

Oswald frowns, throwing his hands up in air. "How did she-I give up." He slumped, the ghost leaving because apparently everyone knew it was him.

The storm outside became worse, blowing in some windows as the thunder grew louder.

Pamela took Harley by the hand, a motherly concern in her eyes. To others, it might have seemed like an abrupt change of heart but Pamela wanted to help the young girl. Jonathan told her about the suspected abuse, knowing Pam had a history with it. Her heart was not as cold as most thought, for now she felt it was on her to protect Harleen. When Pamela was younger she knew of a similar situation involving her mother and father. Pamela would do anything to protect Harley from a similar fate as her mother's. She could see subtle changes in Harley, and feared J was the cause. Her eyes went to Harles, seeing the bruise Jonathan spoke to her about "Harles, can I speak to you a second."

She took Harley by the hand, trying to pull her away. Jack took offense to this, but surprisingly it was Harleen who spoke. "Why is everything okay?"

Jack rolled his eyes, him and Pamela never got along. "Don't you have some trees to go hug?" He chuckled, pulling Harley back towards him. "My girlie here is having fun."

"Your girl?" Pamela almost gagged as he spoke. How dare he act like she was the property of his. "You can't be serious."

"I'm never serious.." He smirked cockily, getting in her face a little. Jack knew it annoyed her and found it damn sure amusing to see the hippy annoyed. "but nonetheless she _my_ Harley."

Harley got in the middle of Pamela and Jack, feeling the awkward tension yet again. The two were glaring at one another, dangerously close. "Uh Guys...Ummm...why don't we all go get some chips or something.." They both looked over at her, not having it. Their looks made Harley back away slowly.

Pamela sighed, she did not want to get Harley in trouble with Jack. If what that freak Crane told her was true, it would not be safe to confront him here. "I'll talk to you later Harles..." Pamela gave in, flipping her red hair back as she went to leave.

Jack stared at Pamela as she left. He cracked a small sadistic smile as he waved goodbye. "I hope the rest of your evening is more amusing Pammy-" He called out after her, tauntingly. "I would _hate_ for you to go home without a good laugh."


	27. Whodunit?

The manor became darker and spookier as the night went on, approaching closer and closer to midnight. Music, which once held the fun halloween vibe, slowly went into a more suspenseful whistle around the abandoned home. Every student gathered in the main ballroom as the clock was about to approach Midnight. Excitement and giggles raced throughout the crowd as they waited. A rumor spread around that something special would appear at Midnight in the abandoned ballroom. What could it be? Many hoped to see a ghost, even if no one said it aloud. A few seconds passed, and there was nothing new to report. A chiming ring came from the grand clock as it struck midnight. The bell echoed throughout the room, catching everyone's attention. By the second bell a couple kids laughed, thinking the myth had been an old wise tale. The manor could not possibly be haunted. On the third ring of midnight, a booming thunder rattled the house. The lightning, which followed, brought on a power surge as everything went back.

A couple shrieks and giggles rang out. Jack's laugh the loudest, before everything went dead silent. The lights never came back on, meaning no one could see a thing. Bruce noticed the lights did not flicker before shutting off. He felt the blackout was not the work of the storm. His eyes squinted, trying to find Barbara. He predicted the worse, especially feeling Selena no longer by his side. Her arm had disappeared from being wrapped around him. The music did not help the situation, going soft. A key change to high pitched organ music, floating around the room.

A soft gust of wind picked up, feeling cold as if someone opened the door of the ballroom. A loud crash came over from the snack table, making Nora scream. She clung to the Victor in fear of what was happening.

Little did they know the noise was the least of the everyone's worries because it was Harleen. The second crack of thunder had caused the young blonde to become startled, making her jump. Her hope was her boyfriend would catch her, as she lept forward to jack's hands. In the dark she could not see that he had left. Harleen crashed into the snack table, landing on all the vanilla pudding cups. Where did he go? She wondered,trying her best to squint. Harley could hardly see everyone in the light, the darkness made it impossible. Harley choose not to move anymore as she felt sticky and gross.

A few moments later the lights snapped back on, blinding everyone for the first few seconds. Groans from the startling brightness erupted around the started to laugh uncontrollable at his girlfriend covered in pudding. "Hey sweets, looking yummy." He took a lick of the pudding, messing with her. He appeared to be in a much better mood, than before.

Harley giggled with a smile, no longer upset he did not catch her. He must have really liked her in pudding, because Harley noticed how fast his heart was beating when she hugged him. "Ya know the saying...puddin for my-uh?" She paused trying to think of a word that rhymes with pudding. Coming up without one, and trying to not look foolish she smiled. "Puddin." She kissed his cheek. While Harley shared her moment with Jack, another couple seemed to have trouble.

From the moment the lights came back on Bruce's focus was on Selena. He immediately started to look for her, his eyes scanning the ballroom intensely.

"Looking for something?" Selena purred, right next to him. Her hand gently placed itself on his shoulder. Selena tilted her head in a manner so her brown hair moved out of her face.

Bruce paused, before looking at her smirk. He knew that grin, which made Selena appeared to be the cat that ate the canary. Selena had done something. His voice went to a lower tone, lightly taking her hand off his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"No where." Selena said, dropping her smile. Her demeanor changed to act like he was being paranoid. Bruce did not care. He felt like she was lying to him. "Come on, Bruce." Her voice tenderly spoke to him, "Relax a little, there was nowhere to go."

He knew someone left. Bruce heard the door shut softly in the sounds of chaos when the lights first went out. His gut told him to push on, "You let go of my arm."

"Bruce you need to stop being so paranoid, it's not a good look for you. I was grabbing my phone for the light." Selena had an innocent look in her light blue eyes.

Bruce was not sure he bought that lie, but let shook his head. He had to let it go as Barbara came up to him. Maybe she caught on to something. "Everyone seems to be okay." Barbara whispered, staying nonchalant. "I guess your theory was wrong-"

Before Barbara could even finish her sentence a loud, horrifying scream echoed around the ballroom. Everyone's attention went to the grand doors, where Pamela Isley busted in. The redhead was dripping head to toe in blood, and uncontrollably shaking. Her makeup smudged across her face, destroyed by her tears as she fell on to the floor, muttering something about a fire.

"Red!" Harley gasped, running to her side.

Selena's eyes widen, running to her old friend."Pam?...Pam! What's going on?" She seemed scared for her on again, off again, friend. "Are you hurt?"

Harley didn't understand where all the blood was coming from as she searched for a wound. She tried her best to stay calm.

Ed ran up with a glass of water, trying to help out. He shied his eyes away from the ripped part of her dress as he handed Harley the water. Harley took the drink and set it by Pamela's side. Her friend was in no condition to drink it. Pamela did not respond to Selena's question, but instead remained trembling uncontrollably. A few kids looked over Selena's shoulder, while Ed seemed to be evaluating the situation.

No one spoke for a while as they all tried to help. To their dismay, Pamela's condition only became worse. She acted like the water burned her, making her whimper in fear.

"She might be in shock." Ed said, with a sick feeling in his chest. Everything seemed too familiar to the genius, like he had seen the symptoms before. An unsettling feeling came about as Jonathan stepped by Ed's side. The pale crow like face showed no expression as he watched over them. Ed wished to have the chance to pull Jonathan aside. Harleen's face went pale, distracting him.

"Guess...It's real blood..." Harley gasped, backing away. She didn't know if it was safe or not to touch.

The words seemed to catch Jonathan's attention, for the first time he truly looked down at Pamela. His eyes went wide, for the first time noticing that Pamela had blood all over her. He seemed surprised.

Barbara had borrowed gloves, from a kid in a biker costume. She use them to get a closer look, carefully searching for the source of the blood. Her voice wavered unsteadily. "Her body...it's freezing cold..."  
Barbara froze, knowing they should not be handling this case. They needed a Doctor, or her father, not a high school student.

"Pam can you speak to us..." A pudding covered Harleen said, taking ahold of her friend's hand. The blood did not matter anymore to Harley. She knew her friend was in danger.

Pamela stared back, unresponsive with her bottom lip quivering. Her emerald eyes felt tired, starting to close ever so slowly.

"Pamela!" Selena snapped loudly to keep Pamela awake.

Pamela stared up at everyone, "stop...stop...leaveee her...leave them..stop.." She could not make a full sentence. She tried to point to Harley, or catch the blonde's attention. One word became clearly mouthed, 'Run'. Harley noticed, looking around to see that no one else had seen Pamela mouth the word, that is except Jonathan. Harley's baby blue eyes looked up at him worried. Jonathan just turned away, unable to look at her.

"We should call the GCPD." Barbara said, not knowing how else to get Pamela medical attention. Bruce stayed back, collecting his thoughts as he looked around the room. His expression was a scold, he knew Barbara would have Pamela in good care soon. Now was his time to figure out who did this, while the evidence stayed untouched.

Rachel eyed them for a second, before taking a sip of her drink. She felt someone's eyes on her and went to go over to see the cheater. Rachel did not seem to care what happened to 'Madame President'. "She's not dead, what's the Police department going to do?" She muttered, not really concern. Pamela faked a lot of stuff for attention. Why should anyone believe this was different?

"Not yet anyways." Oswald corrected Rachel on how serious the situation was. Ozzie knelt down between Harley and Selena. He handed his ghost costume to Harley, which she used to wipe up some of the blood. Her attempts to figure out where the blood came from had no luck.

Barbara looked up at them in disbelief the two were having this conversation. "Call 911."

Jonathan spoke up quickly, shaking his head no. "And then we all get caught for breaking and entering."

Everyone went silent, until Oswald threw up his hands. "Then what are we to do?"

Selena made a motion for everyone to quiet down. She could not handle all these conversations right now. "I'll leave, I'll go grab someone who can help-" Selena stood up, making Barbara frown.

"Running from the scene of the crime already?" Barbara spoke quietly, turning everyone's attention to her.

Selena looked at Barbara like she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ed shrugged, "Well we all heard you and her fighting earlier..." He added only to receive her glare. Harley looked up at Selena in shock that she'd do this.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Everyone fights with her, that's not proof."

"Oh shut it debate club, it was probably you." Selena growled.

"Me?"

"Yeah little jealous ex?"

Rachel became defensive fast, "No, it wasn't me!"

"Really?" Selena and Rachel were inches apart from one another. "Let me guess. You found out that him and her hooked up while your nose was stuck in a book, and this was your sick way of getting revenge." Selena accused, sounding upset. The kitten was smart enough to put together how Pamela won the election. She knew exactly what type of person her friend was. Selena never trusted the quiet ones like Rachel.

Rachel froze for a second, but only a second. "No. No..." She did not back down from her innocent plea."I was waiting for Harvey by the punch bowl when the lights went out."

Selena cracked a smile, "Alright then, where is he?"

"Who?" Rachel replied confused.

"Your little boyfriend, Harvey."

Rachel did not speak. Her eyes scanned the ballroom to notice everyone's gaze on her.

Selena smirked, catching wind of Rachel's nervousness. "Want my theory? It goes a little something like this. The lights went out so Harvey could sneak off with her, you caught a hold of what was happening and your innocent act disappeared."

"Selena!" Barbara gasped, not believing the two were really discussing this. Sure, her theory could be true, but now was not the time.

"No!" Rachel said, shaking her head.

"So you're saying he did it?" Selena spoke curiously, trying to twist Rachel's words and keep the attention off her.

"No, Harvey isn't like that." Rachel said quietly, lowering her head.

"Oh please everyone has their dark side." Selena rolled her eyes.

Jack, casually laid back, watching the group. He chuckled a bit at the mayhem and confusion that was caused. "Oooo the kittens getting interesting." Jack's voice giggled, standing at the snack table. Both girls turned to him with a glare.

"And what about you?" Rachel snarled, spitting out her accusing words like it was second nature. "You were fighting with her moments before the lights went off. You are the only one that causes trouble for fun, besides Pam, and YOU are the one laughing!" She pushed passed Selena, moving over to Jack.

Harley's eyes darted to her boyfriend. Her heart dropping a little in fear he may have done something.

Jack had a sick, sadistic grin on his face, "and?" He taunted Rachel like this was just a game. His light hearted attitude spooked Rachel into taking one step back. "And? Is that all dearie, because girl let me tell you I laugh all the time. Ha-Ha-Ha." His bloody vampire fangs flashed as he smiled.

Selena stood right in front of the boy with arms crossed. "J, you and Pamela have never gotten along."

"And?" He repeated, sipping his drink with a smile. Jack seemed to care less about being accused.

"Guys this is pointless! I'm leaving to get my dad." Barbara said, heading for the door. At the mention of the police again, everyone started to talk, only caring about themselves.

Harley looked up at the students, stressed out. "GUYS! Pamela's getting worse EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" Harley screamed almost in tears at the sight of Pamela.

Jonathan hated to see Harley like this. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which did make her feel a little better. "Calm down it'll be okay."

"But how do you know Johnny?" Her voice sounded like a child's, so small in the big room. Everyone looked down or away, realizing Pamela had only gotten worse since the bickering began. Jack glared at Jonathan, moving the freak's hand away from his girl. He gave Harley a hug, making sure Jonathan knew his place.

Bruce nodded, stepping forward. "Because I got a plan." He said, catching everyone's attention. Bruce figured out what to do while they were all arguing. Pamela needed attention now, or else they would have a murder their hands. One way or another everyone knew that. "I have my limo parked here. Alfred's inside, in case any of you think I did it. I am not leaving the ballroom. I will make a call to Alfred who will take her to the hospital. He will by my instructions take her and tell them he found her like this. That way no one leaves the manor until we figure out who done it?" A crackle of thunder echoed throughout the room as Bruce reached for his phone.

_**A/N Ready for a little fun?**_  
**Let's see how good you are with the game of Clue™. I'll shout out the person who gets the answer right, so good luck! In case you don't know how Clue™ works, here's what you need to know:**  
•**Who do you think hurt Pamela? •What do you think happened or with what was she hurt with?**  
•**In what room? (okay** **this is a random question, totally not applied to the story so not counted for the shout out but it's how the game of clue played so you need a room **?**) Comment below! ~E**


	28. Crane's Clues

Bruce stayed quiet, making it quite easy for me to zone his figuring whodunit fantasy out. Why should I be scared of what a rich boy thought? It was not like Bruce could figure what I did on his own. He may be smart, but not that smart. Barbara Gordon stood by his side like a second in command. Her arms were crossed, watching as Alfred entered the room. _Wow, she's really sucking up to Bruce_. _Selena must love that._ I pause, shaking my head_; Why did everyone care what happened to Pamela. _Pamela fought with and manipulated everyone at Gotham High_. _Idid not understand why everyone suddenly became concerned.

Speaking of those who appeared greatly concern, my eyes fell over Harleen. Harleen paces, watching Alfred pick up Pamela's limp body. I will admit to being shocked at Harleen's reaction. She of all people had the right to hate Pamela, the way the cheerleader constantly abused her. I guess her heart is too pure, loving. The blonde carefully helped ensure that Pamela was still breathing while Alfred lead her to the door. Her blue eyes sparkled more with the red rings around them. I felt a tinge of guilt, remembering how Harleen broke down a couple seconds earlier. I knew that stupid clown did not know what to do with her. He did not care about Harleen, or Harley, or whatever name he yelled at her. If Jack did care, he wouldn't have shoved her aside when her faces was in tears. Jack did not deserve Harleen.

A whistling wind took my attention away as the door of Galavant Manor opened for a second time. The chilling air froze us all, shivering until it shut. The old door shut with a boom, breaking the thick silence that coated the room. Now we are alone. No victim, no adults, just a room full of suspects. Guilty or innocent, no one felt safe enough to speak up. None of which except Bruce Wayne. He lurked around the room, gathering information. Nothing phased me as I knew Pamela would turn out fine. The gas would be out of her system in an hour or two. Long before they could get a decent chemical test on her. Hush whispers spread around the room, carrying the virus of gossip around. Everyone had there own theory to who did it. Every student here had reason to be guilty. No one even came close to mentioning me. For once my invisibility amongst crowds, especially fellow students, became useful. I feel safe, not being a suspect to anyone...that is almost anyone.

Listening intently beside Bruce stood the one person who may know of my sins. His green eyes glance up at me, becoming focused. The glasses aid in the guilt as the eyes behind them stare at myself with intent, What have you done? They called out, incriminating me. I pretend not to notice, keeping my focus on someone else. A tap on my shoulder alerts me to his presence, now standing beside me. "Riddle me this Jon, What substance is incredible sticky, yet you use it to clean?" I pause, tilting my head with confusion. Ed rolls his eyes, having no patience for me at this time. "Water." He says firmly, as if ordering me to follow along to get a drink.

"You need to tell me what you've done now." He said, voice wavering with a little panic. I knew why he had reason for concern. He helped clean up my mess after my experiment went wrong, he stood by me. Along with that I was pretty sure he had a crush on the plant. His eyes lit up every now and then when she said something smart in biology. Her voice in that class always surprised Ed, for maybe that was a subject she was secretly better in. Nashton has always been better with technology after all.

"I thought you knew everything Ed." I taunt him and his ego. Ed motions to a door on the other side of the room. A closet? Like that's not going to look suspicious at all. I try my best not to groan as I moved across the room.

Ed went inside, expecting me to follow a second later.

The moment I closed the door his complaining started. "I would have covered my tracks better if I knew you were going to hurt Pamela. I mean the girl had it coming but how dare you not tell me." I forgot, Edward played a key part in all of this. After all, he was the one who sent out the invitations.

"Tell you?" I kept a blank expression, something I was good at. "What might I tell."

Ed glared, hating the fact I acted stupid. Out of all people, he grew most annoyed by that gesture for he thought it meant I questioned his intellect. "There is reason why you wanted to have this party Jon, and you can't say it's because you are a social person."

I pause, "Now listen, it's not what you think..."

"That you wanted to get back at Pamela, and used a version of the fear solution to do it..."

"Okay..." I pause, seeing that he was dead on. I run a hand threw my hair. "-maybe it's exactly what you think but I didn't do the blood. I didn't touch her."

"Then where the hell did the blood come from Jo-" He froze, ears picking up a noise from outside the room. Ed motions at me to be quiet, his eyes focused on the door behind me.

Barbara Gordon's voice called out from beyond the door, "I think the two went in here..."

My eyes widen, exchanging a look with Ed.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Edward notices the door handle budge. Unlike him, I did not fear getting caught, nor care what some kids at my high school though of me. Most already were scared to speak to me thanks to the science fair.

"Gentlemen might you come out here?" Bruce Wayne said with a hand on the door. He had seen the two boys sneak off into the closet, noticing the way Ed looked upset. He now has suspicion over the two.

"Take your shirt off..." Ed whispers from behind me.

"No." I look at him like he's insane. Ed could not be serious. They probably heard me confess, what would taking off my shirt do? I roll my eyes.

"Do it." He pushed, but a part of me did not mind getting caught. They should be thanking me for what I did to her.

"That's not going to help anything..." I whisper, taking a deep breath. "One minute." I reply, hearing a couple snickers from the other side of the door in response. Exhaling my hand reaches out to open the closet door. Yikes, everyone who came to the party seemed to be on the other side of the door. The thing I first notice is Harleen's face get a bright red. A couple people busted out laughing, turning around to hid it. Bruce just stared at me kind of disturbed, all of which left me confused.

"May I help you?" I say, wondering if they heard anything incriminating.

"I'm sorry to bother but we really need your-" Bruce coughs, trying his best to keep a straight face."-your boyfriends calculating skills." Harley had a smile on her face for the first time since Pamela's attack. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

I tilt my head. The last thing I expected opening the door was that to come about. "Boyfriend?" I repeat confused. Slowly, I turn around. My eyes widen at the sight of Eddie. Ed had his hair ruffled in a mess with his shirt unbuttoned just so. If that was not bad enough, to make matters worse his glasses were hanging off his face._ WHAT WAS HE DOING? Why?! Why did he think that was even a good idea!? Had Ed lost it?_ He made it look like so many things, so many things that did not happen. I feel annoyance towards him, wishing they had rather found out I almost killed Pamela.

Edward did not appear to be fazed or humiliated as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. "What would you like me to calculate?" He stood up, fixing his glasses. As Ed moved to pass me a vague sent of liquor hit my nose. It smelt like Ed had been drinking. I stood shellshocked to how he put the whole thing together so quickly. His act made even me a bit concern that we did something.

Bruce went straight back to business, "The time between the lights going on and after. How they might be triggered-"

Ed's hand moved across the side of the wall, knocking along the way. "As for how the lights could have been triggered..." Ed paces, trying hard not to glance at me. He knew I did it, kept the lights off. He quizzed himself, trying to figure out where it was before pausing with a smile. "A polar opposite an I. One lift I become high. Around me glows until I fall. It all goes away as I let blackness crawl. What am I?"

Everyone around him was puzzled, making Edward smirk more.

"A light switch." Bruce said simply not playing his game.

Ed's smirk wavered, finding that Bruce was correct. He simply nodded. "Preciously."

"I don't see a light switch." Barbara points out.

"Well Miss Gordon, you do like good mystery books, don't you?" Ed gives another smirk, hitting the wall behind him with his electronic screwdriver. _Tap Tap_, A small panel came out with a single light switch.

Everyone gasped, including myself. To be quite honest, I had no clue that was even there.

The only one who did not look surprised is Bruce. "That's not connected to anything, it's a fake put in for show a long time ago..." He said, not getting lead off by Ed's tricks. "But that means the real wires are on the other side of this wire...in the other room." Bruce put it together, figuring Ed didn't know. Ed gave me an apologetic look, sorry that his attempts to try and lead them down the wrong path failed.

"The distance is too far." Barbara pointed out, as Bruce lead the group of teenagers out of the room. "There's no way to get to the panel in time..."

"That's because this panel has been tampered with. Updated to be controlled by phone, or trigger."

My heart rate picked up, worrying he came to close.

"They must have put it in while renovating." Selena added, "then they downloaded it."

"Or you convinced someone to do it for you." Rachel said under her breath. Selena was ten seconds away from fighting her.

Bruce paused, "Barbara, how easily can you track a signal?" Ed looked insulted that Bruce did not ask him, crossing his arms.

"It depends, what frequency?"

"Here take a look at this panel.."

An expressionless face hide the void of turmoil my stomach developed as Barbara approached the panel. All I can think is, _Not in front of Harleen, _as the ginger starts to work on her phone. Only one person could work better then Barbara, and luckily he is my best friend. I may not know what Barbara is doing, but Eddie can stop it. He has to, or else he will be incriminated as well. The phone would point out my part in this. I had to text Ed to divert the connection or some of his technological magic. My hand moves to my side, searching for my phone. _Wait, Where is my phone?_ A short breath escapes me as I find both pockets of my costume empty. My wallet and phone missing in action. _Where would it have gone? The other room! No! _I freeze. I try to give Ed a look, but his back is toward me. Barbara would find my room at the scene of the crime. Who knows what evidence I left back there. I did not have much time to clean up my work. Hell, I did not look back from the moment I started to pump the fear gas in the room.

"Got it!" Her voice pauses as she hits a button on her phone. "It's coming from this way..."The door opened slowly, leading the group of us into a dark hallway. Barbara may have the location, but Bruce lead us down the corridors. Ed and Barbara were next, almost right behind him. Barbara because she had the location, and Ed because I am sure he wanted to be the first to see what we found. He had to be dying from not knowing what I planned. It was better Ed went first, his lies were much more unexpected and believable because he backed his with logic. Rachel and Selena constantly exchanged looks of hatred as they followed along. Harleen tried to stay attached to Jack, who looked unamused by all of this. I see how scared she is. I want to help, but did not want to be the only one to speak. The last two people were Oswald and myself, tagging along out of curiosity, or thats what I made it seem like.

"It's coming from behind this door..." Barbara said, slipping her phone back into her pocket. I knew she would bring us back to this room. I could not have lost my phone any other place. The room was the one I followed Pamela to, gassed her in, where all of it happened. Soon they would find my phone, incriminating me, and Harleen will never look at me the same way again. I did not want to see the look in her eyes when she found out I am a monster.

Bruce's hand reached for the door handle. He paused briefly, as if taking note of something. Rachel looked away from him, running a hand through her hair. The door opened cautiously, revealing a sight that put us all in shock. Harleen gasped loudly, hiding her face in Jack's shoulder. Behind the door laid a blood soaked Harvey Dent in the center of the room, half naked.

Rachel hurried down by him, flustered and scared to see her boyfriend in such a state. "Harv? Wake up..." She checked his pulse with a nod. "He is okay, breathing..." I knew this wasn't my work, but who was it? Harvey groaned, dazed and confused. He had nail marks in the side of his face, three distant scratches as if someone clawed at his face.

Very few of us had a reaction to this. Bad things happened in Gotham often, most learned to turn a blind eye to it. A handful of kids only paid attention to this investigation, others went off bored. Harleen was not one of them. Her innocent soul was new to Gotham, which made me feel bad. I hope the city never corrupts her like it did us. She paces the room as Bruce stands above Rachel and Harvey. He seems to be taking everything in. Harleen breaks the silence, "Can someone tell a girl, what the hell happened tonight!" Her voice cracking an old brooklyn accent in distress.

Bruce nodded as Harvey's eyes started to open, "I can." Those two simple words brought worry to many people's face.


	29. Chaos and Confusion

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks to the Party/ Bruce Explaining. The rest are in modern time. Enjoy! ~E**

"I can." Bruce slowly stands up, taking a look around the room. His eyes met with those around him, each one seemingly worried for Pamela, and now Harvey.

_A few moments before Midnight, Bruce sat across from the punch bowl watching everything. On one side of the room stood both Pamela near the left wall, and Harvey and Rachel near the right. Pamela and Harvey were sending each other glances, which made Bruce think they were planning something. He took notice, but remained seated. Rachel finally observed one of these odd looks, noticing Pamela's devil like smile. While Pam quickly turned away, Rachel moved on to address the situation to Harvey. "Harv did you see-" She asked softly, pausing to notice Harvey focused on his phone._

_He looked up, just as his phone buzzed in his hands. "See what?"_

_"N-othing." Rachel said, shaking her head. Halloween had her all suspicious. _

Bruce paused, hearing Harvey groan as he sat back up. Rachel started to become a little nervous, staying by his side. Selena caught sight of Rachel's concern and laughed. "Have something to share with the class?" She taunted, giving a sly grin.

Bruce eyed Selena, he told her numerous times to not pick on Rachel. He gave a small sigh,"Selena.." His voice spoke warningly to stop, yet she did not heed his advice.

"Come on Rachel, spill, was this all your plan. Get revenge on Pam for winning, and stealing your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel acted confused.

"Selena." Bruce spoke sternly at the same time as Rachel answered. "Since you want to hear about plans so much, maybe I should go on to say what you have done."

Selena's eyes dart to her purse for a second, uncrossing her arms. She proceeded to act like she had not a clue to what he mentioned.

"Go on Bruce.." Harleen whispered, she still wanted to hear what happened to her friend.

_Selena Kyle predicted the lights would go off at midnight. She had been timing the pattern perfectly all night. Her hand slipped from Bruce's arm as she moved swiftly through the crowd. Everyone upset, and unaware made it easy for her to snag wallets, cash and even jewelry from the girls. The lights stayed off this time, much to her amusement. As the lights came back on she tossed her prospects in her purse by the door, and proceeded to move back beside Bruce as everyone's eyes adjusted to the light. "Looking for something?" Selena purred, right next to him. Her hand gently placed itself on his shoulder as if she had been their the whole time._

"And Pamela was the perfect distraction from the robbery so no one would notice what was stolen." Barbara interrupted, misunderstanding Bruce's story. She knew very well Selena's record, which made it hard for the redhead to understand why Bruce dated the criminal.

Selena frowned, upset that Bruce just ratted her out to all their friends. She punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Nice act, really Bruce but I'm not buying it." Rachel says, a bit uptight. She had helped Harvey so he sat upwards with a blanket wrapped around him. His thoughts were dazed, yet he seemed unharmed.

Rachel paused, crossing her arms. "I mean how are we supposed to believe you?" She asks, making Bruce a bit upset that she questioned him. Bruce and her had been good friends for years, he did not expect her to question his judgement. "I mean you're probably just covering for your girlfriend."

"I don't need a man to cover me." Selena growls, making Barbara roll her eyes.

"Check the purse underneath the punchbowl." Bruce adds as evidence to his case.

Harleen dumped out the contents of Selena's full purse. Insanely, it looked like she hit up almost every teen here. Harleen tilted her head, noticing her locket fall from the pile. Did she even wear that today? The nurse hardly remembered. "Hey!"

"I was going to give it back, it was just a Halloween trick." Selena insists.

Rachel Dawes shrugs, "I don't get how a thief is better than a murder. She still could have played a part-"

"Stop interrupting, cause if you had not noticed he still has not said who done it yet." Selena eyed Rachel as she spoke. Obviously, she believed Rachel was guilty. "Maybe you should be quiet until your boyfriend, who came from the room she was attacked in and covered in Pams blood, is proven innocent."

Rachel went silent.

Barbara nodded, "Yeah maybe everyone should be quiet until Bruce's explanation is finished."

Harvey started to come to, noticing how many people surrounded him. "Where's..." Confused, he rubbed his head. "Why is everyone in here?"

_A text came across Harvey's phone 10 minutes before Midnight, all night him and Pamela were getting on each other's last nerves. How dare she come here, dressed like that. What did she expect of him? Unjustly, Pamela preyed on his weakness, and likes. He wanted to show her what she was, humiliated her. All he could image was having her strip, and leaving her as the vixen she was. Why was she obsessed with him? No, Pam is never obsessed. She needed something, that's the only time she would appear. He longed to humiliate her, and leave her with nothing, no upperhand. Harvey tried to ignore her at first, but the more he thought of it. The idea started to grow on him. What if he could humiliate her? The lights were going off, if he could figure out a way for them to stay off maybe that would be it. Leave it to Midnight, like the legend says, and sneak away. The devilish side of him loved the idea of humiliating her, tricking her like she tricked him. Maybe he could even get her to resign or be forced out of office. He smiled back at Pamela, receiving a smile in return. Little did Harvey realize that Rachel caught the exchange._

_"What is she smiling about-" Rachel asked softly, pausing when she notices Harvey go to his phone._

_"Hmm, see what?" Harvey asked, pretending to be on his phone. His phone buzzed in his hands, it was her._

_"Nothing." Rachel said, shaking her head. She must have been seeing things as these rumours about the two were starting to make her see. "I'm going to grab a drink, want one?"_

_"Yeah, sounds great." Harvey said, not really paying attention. His fingers slide against the keypad._

_'Back hall, Midnight.'_

"That can't be true." Rachel interrupts Bruce's story. She started to get really loud, like she could not believe such a thing and this was her first time hearing about it. "You're making this up, I mean Harvey would never-"

A guilty look passed by Harvey as he looked down."Rachel quiet down, it's okay if they know."

"He's right, I wanted to humiliate her. I had a conversation about it with Ed once before. It was an idea, and I did sneak off with her. I think I can fill in what happened after that. It's only fair.

Bruce nodded, "Go on."

"We had left the room the moment the lights went off. We had no clue how long they would stay off but I texted Ed if he could take care of it for me. Ed had no clue what he was doing. I told him it was a halloween surprise. As we slipped off in the back room..." He bit his lip, remembering what actually happened. Little did Harvey know Ed had never opened his text. To worried over his friend Jonathan to do such. Harvey paused, remembering how his instincts, and her way of controlling him turned the situation around. He knew personally he fail at his attempt to just embarrass her. No one need to know that part, especially not Rachel. "My plan was to take off our clothes, like we we're going to do something. Once I convinced her to take them off I was going to text a friend to walk by and grab her clothes, as I got redressed."

Rachel had been biting her lip the whole story. A couple of people took note including Bruce, Selena, and Ed. "I thought Rachel said Harvey was beside her the whole time." Selena crossed her arms, glaring at the girl beside her.

"That's because she did not want to confess to following them." Bruce sighed, giving Rachel an apologetic look. He knew she did not have the heart to pull this off.

"I saw them leave together out of the corner of my eye...I-I" Rachel started to tear up. "It was dark, I wanted to make sure.." She started to shake, breaking down because she never knew what type of man her boyfriend was. Rachel felt like a fool to realize it in feels bad, hugging her.

"So she did it!" Selena smirks.

"No! NO!" Both Rachel and Bruce replied. He felt bad for Rachel, letting her continued on.

"I heard them, but I did not want to go in and see it. I left them in frustration I did not touch anyone."

"Touch anyone? Guys I am not hurt. This is not my blood."

"We know, it's Pamela's."

"What? No.." The blood rained down on us as we started to make out, it came in through the ceiling tiles... What happened to Pam?"

Bruce went to explain Pamela's condition to an even more confused Harvey. Everyone looked perplexed. In the confusion not one person noticed the glare Ed gave Jonathan. He knew they were close. Jonathan felt safe still. He injected Pamela as soon as her hand hit the door handle. Once she got out of the room, she was affected. Harvey did not see anything.

"Then who did it?" Barbara looked confused, tilting her head.

A laughing voice came from behind them all. A terrifying, lovely laughter that made Harley turn around quickly.

"Jack?" Harleen's eyes shot over to the window, where the jokester leaned up against the frame. A strike of lightning made his flashy smile all the more terrifying.

Her heart dropped.

"Would you like me to tell ya kiddies the best joke ever?" Jack snickered.


	30. Impactful Punchline

_~Jack~_

"It has a wonderful punchline!" I laugh, giving the group a sly smile.

They all went silent causing me to roll my eyes. Why did Harley look so shocked. No shit I had some hand in it, it was hilarious. Her baby blue eyes had a flickering of fear in it. They all did. I grin, taking it all in. I knew what they all thought. They all hated me, however, each one of them forgot the funny truth to this. They all hate Pam, even more then I do. I got a fun laugh out of it, yet they pretend. They pretend to themselves they stand for a false sense of friendship or humanity that Pam had within her. I knew Pam for a long time. We were never friends. Hell! Pamela never had any friends, nor care about anyone that didn't sprout leaves.

"But-But how?" Harley hugged Selena like a scared little child. Damn girl, first she was all up for stealing cop cars, racing and now she was back to being boring.

I sigh, giving a small groan. "Harley, Harley, Harley..." I circle shaking my head. "You want to know how? I noticed the whore walking out." I lean up against the edge of the window. Brucie's eyes were on me, his attention as well. What a thrill that Brucie noticed my work. "decided to have a little fun for her when she left to meet the coin-" I flash a daring smile at Harvey. I wish I had two lady's fighting over me. That would be some fun. "In the heat of the moment I dropped blood on them."

"That's disgusting." Rachel muttered, looking grossed out. Little prep girl. She didn't understand. Her, Bruce, Thomas, Harvey they all came from the upper side of Gotham. Not from where the rest of us went. Life is disgusting, people are cruel, get over it.

" .funny." I glare at her, then starting to laugh. "Right my Harley?" I move closer to my girl. She looked unsure what to say. I could see a part of her dying to agree with me, but scared what the others would think. I move closer, taking her hand gently. "Harley..."

The blonde gives a small smile. Harley really did get lost in her own world at times. It was cute, not that I would think that. "Yes MisTa J." I couldn't find her cute, she was obedient. That's all that matters.

"Well then." I say softly before going on to yell. "Your supposed to laugh when something's funny!" My rage built up, my hand coiling in a fist. No, there was too many people. Selena would have me skinned if I touched Harley. I took a deep breath, calming down how I always did. Deep, dark, rage driven laughter.

"But where did you get the blood?" Brucie boy asked, eyeing me once again. He acted like a cop. Gross.

I obviously got the blood from the two cops I stole the car from. Some reason I don't think he would like that answer. I smile, avoiding the question he really wanted answered. "I knew it was a Halloween party so I brought a little gag gift of my own."

"Ooo so it's fake blood...right?" Harley seemed to cheer up. Fake blood? Hell, no. I'm no cheap joke, it had to be done right and with class. Hence, real blood.

"How'd her heart rate spike so much then?" Brucie boy questioned, one true detective in him. That's for sure.

"Fear of the blood my guess, put her into shock." The old crow spoke up before I could asnwer. He's here? That skinny boned boy annoyed me, always making my eyes roll. In his eyes everything had to do with fear. Fear might be nice, but a good joke, that was all the blood was.

Selena shook her head, "You boys figure it out. Harley and I are gonna go to the hospital now that we know whose at fault and make sure Pamela's okay."

"I'll go with...maybe Pamela will be awake to give her point of view." Bruce suggested.

Do you want to know what I will be doing? I'll be sleeping. I am tired. I am bored and it is nighttime. I don't give a shit about Pam, so why pretend. Actually, one little energetic blonde could change my plans to sleep. However, as I look over at her I knew there was no way she would not check up on Pam, "Actually, I'll drive separated to ...give my apologizes."

Selena eyes me, knowing there was no way in hell I wasn't lying. Everyone knew I would skip out on the hospital visit to go home.

The blonde bore blocks my way again, "MistAh J! Can I drive with ya?"

I stare at her strangely, why would she want to? Remember, I am the monster here. I did see fear and disgust in her eyes, didn't I? There was no way she liked it. I laugh, thinking she was pulling my strings. "Sure, Do you want to?"

She smiled brightly actually excited. Her eyes lite up with amazement that only a toddler would have. "Would I ever MistAh J!"

I knew she would decline, no would could stick with the ol' Napier-wait-that was weird. "What?" I smirk.

"So can I?"

This girl was insane. I mean not every girl you drug at a party ends up your girlfriend, or ruin her friends slumber party. Usually no one wanted to be near me, yet this girl had lasted longer then anyone close. Something was wrong. She had to be setting me up. Or did she really want to ride shotgun a murdering prankster. I laugh, "if you wish." I wrap my arm around her waist, making her squeak softly with excitement. I wonder if Harley knew she did that every time I made a move on her.

"Let's go!" A newly confident Harley kissed me before pushing away. I knew it there was no way. Harley's smile widened with mischief as she dangled my car keys in front of me. "Race Ya Puddin!" How did she get those? I wonder as I watch Harley bolt to the car with a happy spring to her step. I laugh, shaking my head. Harley could be some fun with a few adjustments. Nothing on looks of course those were perfect enough. No, just a few finer tune adjustments. More Harley, less the goodie two shoes. More carefree and less 's it!  
Harley isn't afraid of me. I shall test her and either she gives up on me like everyone else. Or, I will have my Harley finished in a week. A fun Harley, who can skip class with me and play games around Gotham. One week. By the time of the homecoming dance I can showcase my fun new Harley update.


	31. Disney, Diaries, Distractions

_Dear Journal, Yesterday was the start of SPIRIT WEEK at Gotham High! I am so excited. Spirit week is the most fun week in all of school. You get to dress up fun for a whole week and it leads up to HOMECOMING! Guess Gotham is really the place for me because I have a HOMECOMING DATE! Yay!_

Okay Harleen, wait my journal is supposed to be for psychoanalysis of high school not teenage girl talk...however, relationships are a part of high school so this entry is totally justified.

_The best part is my homecoming date is the most handsome, most amazing boy in the whole school. Jack Napier! I am sure he loves spirit week, he loves anything fun. Sure, he did not totally go for pajama day yesterday but he'll definitely do Disney day today! I am sure of it. He's so fun, I love him. I wonder if we should have coordinated Disney Characters for today. Oh shoot! I should have so Gotham High Important Dates to not confuse are:_

_**Monday**__: Pajama Day -Done_  
_**Tuesday**__: Disney Day _  
_**Wednesday**__: Hawaii Day_  
_**Thursday**__: Throwback_  
_**Friday**__: Gotham Knight's Pride Wear Day._  
_-Homecoming Football Game and Parade included on this day._  
_**Saturday**__: __**HOMECOMING**__!_

_Even better news is that my best friend Pamela is okay. Halloween had her pretty shaken up for 24 hours, but once she was aware enough to find out she was in the hospital. Pamela instantly insisted on being level headed and ready to leave. My guess is she will probably be back in school today, campaigning for Homecoming queen. Except she does not really have to campaign much. Most of us are going to vote for her anyways I think. I mean she's been through alot this past week, which lead to her resignation as President of Gotham High. It is only fair that she gains some joy out of being homecoming queen._

_Today my costume was simple yet brilliant. The only character that I could possibly be. Alice, based off the Disney movie Alice in Wonderland. I know most blondes would go toward Cinderella or sleeping beauty, but I wanted to surprise MisTah J on being different. He always seems happy when I surprise him. Maybe it's because he himself is full of surprises. Yesterday after pajama day he took me on a date to a gun range! I have never been there before but I guess he must be a republican. That's not too bad right? Sure, I felt a little silly learning how to use a gun in my pajamas but he insisted we go on the date. He gets a little disappointed and mad when I decline. Nonetheless I was happy I chose to go. He amazed me once again. I wonder if his dad was a hunter because Jack's marksmanship was brilliant, it even won us a prize. I am pretty sure it was a prize, because when Jack left to pay the guy for our experience. He came back with two guns on the house. I knew it was not really on the house. Who gives out free guns? No, Jack must have won them or paid the man to get me my own pistol so we could come back. The red and black pistol had his nickname for me 'harley' engraved on the side. Ah red and black, my two favorite colors. He is so thoughtful._

Beep-beep-beep

My alarm goes off, making me cease writing. I had 5 minutes until the bus came! Oh no! I throw my journal back into my bag, racing to finish my costume. I had to look like Alice exactly or else I would just appear to be a blonde girl in a blue dress.

By lunchtime our school looked like its own version Disneyland, I guess Gothamites really must love their costumes. I sit down at the table with Eddie and Jonathan, or should I say Grumpy and ah Scarecrow?

After a second at staring at Jonathan with my head tilted to the side Jonathan gave me a nudge. "Harleen, is something wrong?"

"Ehhh.." I tap my chin, trying hard to figure out who he was supposed to be. I knew almost every Disney character, why was this so hard. After a second, I give up. "Johnny who are you supposed to be?" I ask sitting down beside him.

"Scarecrow, from Alice in Wonderland...right?"

Barbara, a hipster and school appropriate looking Ariel, giggled from across the table. It was always hard to know when she was in a conversation with her nose constantly in a book.

"Ah no." I say, noticing a certain genius looking less interested in his phone. Eddie's smile grows wide with content as Jonathan becomes confused. I laugh, having a clue to who was behind the scarecrow look. "I think you've got your movies mixed up there.."

"No."Jonathan says, sure of himself. "I saw a video clip with Alice and the Scarecrow-"

"Could it be possible, what you saw was created by a certain computer techie that was forced to where a grumpy hat.."

"But-t what I saw looked so real..." Jonathan frowns looking over at Ed, who was looking guiltier by the second. A sandwich could not hide that mischievous smile of his. "Ed!"

"I told you I didn't want to dress up." Ed mutters, pulling on his Grumpy hat, or maybe he was Doc since his glasses were still on.

I laugh, "Oh well Jonathan, maybe no one will notice..OR!" I jump up with an idea, before sitting back down quietly. I tried to tone down the excited behind my idea. "OR! You look a litllllllleeee like Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet with the brown shirt, just ditch the hat and you can be him!"

Without hesitation Jonathan throws his hat under the table. He smiles, giving a small nod.  
"Thanks Harleen." He always came through for me, being so sweet and helpful. I was glad to finally be of help.

I look around the cafeteria to notice a variety of characters. Ozzie was the dude from the Penguin scene in Mary Poppins. What was his name? Oh! Bert! Pamela was Megara. Selena and Bruce were the pirate couple, I don't really remember the name since I have never seen Pirates of the Caribbean but I know Orlando Bloom was in it. I mean he's like half as hot as Jack, but still really cute. Speaking of couples, Harvey and Rachel were cute. The stuck to the classic tale of Beauty and the Beast. However by far the cutest couple I saw was Nora and Victor. Nora dressed as Elsa from Frozen, which I found ironic, while Victor just wore all white and attempted to pull off a snowman look. Get it? Because Victor is a cool guy. Hahaha! I've got to tell my puddin that one! Where is my puddin? I look around, searching to see if he actually came to lunch today.

"Alice! My Alice dear where have you been! Time has been ticking from here and when."

It took a second before I realize someone was calling out to me. "Huh?" I tilt my head, looking behind me to see Jervis Tetch. In comparison with most of our half assed costumes, tending to go more for the hipster style of Disney, Jervis had gone all out. His hat was huge, and he looked exactly like the one and only Mad Hatter. I smile catching on, he must be completely into his character.

"Oh Hatter! We are just having a tea party! Won't you come join us?" The boy smiles, tilting his hat. Both the boys across from me look horrified at the offer I extended. Instantly, I felt as if I had done something wrong.

"Alice would you like some tea? What is fine with you, is fine with me." Jervis takes a teapot out of his hat. Oh shit, he really was into this costume. The rhymes were amusing as well. Eddie and Jonathan exchange looks, basically back to talking in their own language. I for one found it funny. A wonderful effort on Jervis part.

"Why yes, of course I would like some." I smile.

Buzz. My phone goes off under the table. While Jervis is busy searching for the perfect teacup, I look down to see a message from Ed.

**NerdyNigma**: We should go

Why? :**QueenOfHearts**

A clap brings my attention back to the table. Sitting before me was a piping hot cup of tea. "Alice dear you must hurry or your tea will get cold. If you don't drink the red queen will take hold." Jervis muttered looking nervous, his hands twitching as he spoke.

I didn't understand. Why did both Jonathan and Eddie want to get out of here. Sure, Jervis has never been the most normal kid in Gotham High, but who were we to judge. Eddie was obsessed with puzzles, and Jonathan, well, he almost killed me with his science experiment. We should not judge Jervis any differently because he is passionate about a certain spirit week.

**NerdyNigma**: You don't understand Harleen, he was wearing this yesterday.

Maybe it's his pajamas, or he got the days wrong. :**QueenOfHearts**

**NerdyNigma**: No Harleen. Trust me. Jonathan will explain just follow him out. I will keep Jervis distracted.

Okay?:**QueenOfHearts**

Where was this all coming from. Ed is Jervis friend, they are in computer club together. Why did he want me to leave all of a sudden.

Ed smile, tapping Jervis on his shoulder. "Oh Hatter you know Alice must be going, she will be late for her meeting with the white rabbit. You know he does not handle tardiness well."

Jervis pouted, "Knick Knack, She will be back. Night, Light, Am I right?" Okay, the cute rhymes were really starting to freak me out a little more. I am not gonna argue with Ed right now. He is usually pretty wise about things. Ed nods. The Mad Hatter's eyes were wide as he started to talk quicker, "Alright, Alright, turn off the light. It's time to say goodbye, until next time, I won't cry. Alice do be well. The gates of Wonderland are the gates of hell."

Creepy! I shiver. I think Jervis has now ruined my favorite Disney movie.

I did not realize how frozen I had become in this unsettling situation. I give a small laugh, trying to break the awkwardness. Luckily for me Jonathan pulled my shoulder, getting me to follow him out.

I slip into the closest unlocked janitor's room I could find. Myself, being a future brilliant doctor of the brain, I was ever so curious what had just happened. "So the Mad Hatter..." I trail off, waiting him to explain.

Jonathan runs a hand through the soft brown waves of his hair. He takes a moment to find the right words. I could tell this was very hard for him to explain."First off, Ed and I were not trying to be mean to Jervis. He's a friend...it's just..." He sighed, "Jervis sister died this past weekend and ever since Ed says he has been acting more and more...funny."

"Alice." I gasp softly, looking down. His sister also attended our school. I was surprised no one had said a word about it. I guess in a city like Gotham, it is not unusual for people to die. "We shouldn't go on abandoning him, he really must need help through this."

"Harley- I mean- Harleen please let me and Ed deal with this. We've known Jervis for years, if there is one person that can talk to him, it is Ed...he's smart, already working his way through this Wonderland grieving analogy."

I wanted to help. This could be my first case! A inside scoop to an emotional state of mind, how it reacts to the social aspect of a person. "But-"

"Please Harleen." Jonathan stared back at me from behind his spectacles. His eyes appeared to be pleading for me to stay out of this. "-for your own safety-"

"My own safety?" Instantly, I felt I was only told one side of the story. He had not mentioned anything about the Mad Hatter-Jervis Tetch being dangerous. "Jonathan what's going on!"

He motioned for me to sit down. I lean up against the cleaning supplies rack. He paces back and forth for a second, contemplating what he was about to tell me. One deep exhale, and Jonathan slowly started to explain why I should ignore what could be my first case study. "It is not confirmed yet and it is just a rumour but what I am about to tell you...you need to keep your mouth shut."

"Always." I pretend to be zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

He relaxes a bit, giving a small nod. "Okay...you know how Ed works part time at the GCPD." I nod, knowing he never shut up about his forensics. "The rumour has it that Alice killed herself." His eyes fell to the floor.

"What?! Why would she do that? Alice always was quiet but she was one of the nicest people in this school..." I may not have a PHD yet but something was most certainly up. A person does not just go killing themselves without any warning signs. Jonathan looked away. He knew something else, I could read it on his face. Why did he find giving me this information in chucks was helpful? Just spit it out!

"And..."

"And..."

"Jonathan I want to know everything, please.."

"And the cops think he had something to do with it..."

"Oh."

"They aren't sure but-"

"I think I understand." I say quickly, putting the pieces together on my own. I nod, glad I had two amazing friends to look out for me. "so I should just lay back for a day... send him a grievance card in the mail just to make sure he's alright."

Jonathan nods.

Feeling a little sad that the girl was driven to suicide, I hug him. Gotham could be such a dark place at times. "Thank you..."

"I did nothing." He spits out, yet he hugs me back.

"It's just nice that I have you guys to count on." I smile, looking up at him.

Jonathan's usually expressionless face lets out a tiny smile. "Anytime Harleen...I'll always be here for you." He whispers softly.

The room falls silence as I look up at him. His mouth starts to open to say something when the bell rings.

"Oh! Class! Duh, well I'll see you later, have a nice day Johnny!" I wave, hurrying out of the closet. I knew I could not dottle, his class was almost on the opposite side of the school as we go our separate ways.

Dating someone with green hair has so many perks. One example is it makes it so easy to spot the love of your life. Down the hallway I saw his green hair in the crowd of boring. I can't believe this! I have not seen him all day and as sweet as he was yesterday. I missed him dearly. I run, jumping on his back with joy. "Guess who!?"

"OffT!" I fall back on my butt as he pushes me off. Owe! Why did he just do that? Maybe I was too heavy? I spring to my feet. "Hiya puddin, miss me?" I giggle, going to kiss his cheek to cheer him up when I fall on my butt again. Hey! Jack kept walking, he was completely ignoring me.

Had I done something wrong? Oh no! I hope not. I did not want to lose his affection right before homecoming. No! "MisTah J wait! Wait for me!" I jump up to continue walking with him. "Hey, umm I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, maybe get chimichangas-"

Again, back on my butt with one hard shove. "It doesn't have to be chimichangas!" I yell as he turns the corner of the hallway. I was Harleen Quinzel! I would not let him get away without saying goodbye...or at least giving me a kiss.

I stand up again, weaving in and out of students who moved to slow. I may have bumped a kid or two but it was all for love. I perk up to his side again, determined to get his attention. "What about pizza? Tacos? Milkshakes-" He shoves a hand in my face, and I fall back into the lockers. Did I do something wrong? I frown, feeling all the confidence from before fade in about an instant. My voice lowers to a soft whisper, "or just talk about homecoming plans?" Jack does not even turn around. He won't acknowledge my presence. I must have done something really wrong, but what? Maybe it was my hair! It wasn't it pigtails like before? He does like it when my hair is up in pigtails. What if its my clothes? This dress is rather silly, and not at all the color for my eyes. Maybe it was my makeup, did I need more of it? What could it be? Oh no! He has gotten bored with me! Oh the horror!

I sink to the floor, deeply troubled over the fact that I have lost the love of my life because I had become too boring. I was an old maid and not the fun game kind! I would do anything for him to speak to me again. I couldn't lose him, Jack had become my everything. My breath shortens getting faster. My eyes felt heavy like they were about to start watering. No I couldn't cry here. Everyone in the hallway would see me. Why couldn't I have just stayed home today. I shut my eyes tightly.

A hand rests on my shoulder for a brief second I thought that it was Mister J. Maybe he has come back to give me a second change.

"Come on Harles, let's get you out of here." A soft voice comforts me, allowing me just enough time to peak. Before me stood a concern Pamela lending her hand to help me up. "Follow me, the bell will ring shortly. Let's not give him the satisfaction of knowing he made you cry in front of the whole school." My tears silently fell down the sides of my face as I nod. I could feel the faint thickness of mascara running down my cheek as well.

Her arm wrapped around me, leading me down another hallway. I have been at this school months now and I still had no clue where we where. _Your so stupid Harleen, maybe that's why he won't talk to us_. A voice in my head mutters. _What a bore, so pathetic too. He'd be a shamed to see you not smiling! He loves your, well our, smile!_

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to tune her out. Two very scary looking signs that said 'Do Not Enter' and 'Professor Woodrue Office' blocked our path. Why were we at his office? I was surprised they had not given away the rather large teacher office since Professor Woodrue was not around anymore. The rumour had it is he went missing over a summer trip of his. Before I could question anything Pamela stepped forward to open the door.  
Behind that door was no office, but a beautiful garden. The whole space, no matter how small it was, was covered in greens. Pamela takes off her shoes before entering, and I do the same. _Greens, just like his beautiful hair. _Green such a pretty color. I tear up, hugging Pamela a little tighter. She does not seem to mind. In that moment I had no more strength left about me, I weeped falling into her hands, "It's all my fault. I did not get his jokes, I was too boring for him..." I cry, make up running faster then my tears.

"Harles you did nothing wrong-" She hugged me, giving me much needed support. "Men are just idiots, they think they can toy with a girl's heart."

"We were in love though. I felt it. I know he's my special someone Red I just know it!"

"Harley..." She sighs, just shaking her head."You are so much better then he gives you credit for. I have seen the way he treats you. Your heart alone is worth millions of him. Men are disgusting. The sooner you learn that-"

"He wasn't disgusting Red! He was my prince!" I wail, hiding my face in her shoulder. Pamela shakes her head, but goes silent. Tears stream down my face, "We belong together...I just know it..."

This was hard for Pamela. As much as she did not want to see Harley running back to Jack, because how he treated her, she did not want her friend sad. Harley deserved to at least get an explanation. Pamela placed a red flower in Harley's blonde hair, to cheer her up. "Then show him whose boss Harley." She said with a smile. "if you honestly love him, show him your not someone who can easily be tossed aside. Show that little green haired bastard how strong you are, how much he doesn't deserve a woman like you, and how happy he should be to call you his girlfriend. Don't go to him crying and begging, no, go to him with a confidence that he isn't getting rid of you until you say so. You're not just some girl, or another joke but the amazing Harleen Quinzel."

A small smile appears on my face as I cheer up a bit. Pamela was right, this wasn't like me. The real Harleen fought for what she believed in, and I believed in us. I was going to find Jack and prove that I'm the only girl for him.


	32. Her Search For Love

My name is Harleen Quinzel. One day I hope to be a famous Doctor at Arkham Asylum. Today I will dare to do something that no student at Gotham High has ever dared to do before. I will find where Jack Napier lives and meet up with him outside of school.

I have been told that Jack Napier finds you. Not one student in this whole public school system has a clue to his home address, including Eddie. In fact, I was told by one teacher that Jack is a student that will not be found unless he needs something. What this teacher did not know is that Jack pissed off his girlfriend. The same girlfriend who has a criminal for a father, been studying psychology most of her life and has never gotten a B. If that wasn't enough, let me tell you I have some serious closure issues. He might not be in school at this very moment, however, once I get out of my last class today; I will find him.

Pamela was nice enough to comfort me and help fix my makeup so I didn't look like a walking horror movie, but I will not give up on our love that easily. I needed to see him. I needed to face Jack and know what went wrong.

Now the tricky part. How do you find a person's address when no one knows where they live?

Despite popular belief, I am a smart girl. I've seen how Pamela worked the staff of the school. This was too important for me to shy away. It took me three attempts, and two teachers until I persuade the mathematics professor to let me into his office. I can't help but feel a little proud of myself, how I marched right up to him in my tight black pencils skirt and white button down top. First I tried to convince him with reason, but when that failed I used Pamela's flirtation method. I guess that really is the way to get a male teacher to listen to you around this school. Now I know what you thinking. I didn't touch the grimy bastard, just lowered a few buttons. My goal was pure. Find Jack Napier. I slipped into the school's main office, using my acrobatic skills to remain unseen. He had many addresses but I could tell they were fakes. I needed a new approach. His phone!

My idea is simple math! His number + my favorite tech genius= home address. I won't tell Ed who I am looking for but I am sure he could locate Jack's phone. Knowing Ed he will be a little difficult but I will just acknowledge he's a genius and see what he wants in return. How hard could that be?

Moments later the light above the alley way flickered off as Harleen strutted down the pavement. Before her there were two dumpsters, and an entrance to an old apartment that looked long abandoned. _Was this really Jack's home?_ Harleen knew that Ed would never lie to her. She took a deep breath as her foot stepped forward near the entryway.

Frightened a trembling fist raises to knock. "Ah!" Harleen jumps as the door is blown open by a chilling wind from behind. This was in the worst neighbor Gotham had. What was her love doing here?

"Mister J?" Her voice feels small, echoing down into the empty hallway. _I need answers. I need to be strong and brave to win back my puddin. _Harleen pushes forward, tuning out the inner warnings of her conscience.

The old building was broken down, empty minus a few scuffed furniture. The only pop of color in the room was a strange red liquid that was both splattered and graffitied with on the walls. The idea that the red substance might not have been ketchup made Harleen ill. Never once did Harleen ever suspect that Jack could have come from such a home. He was always so happy. _You can do this Harleen, for Jack. _Carefully, Harleen tip toed over forgotten toys and cards. Her eyes focused on the wooden floor, ignoring the newspaper clippings and creepy clown sketches scattered about on the walls.

Harleen's heart was racing as every instinct of her body told her to run. Everything except her heart. Instead her heart yearn to know the meaning of all this. She wanted to help Jack for a teen didn't need to live in this condition. With half the steps missing from the staircase, Harleen decides to try her luck with the elevator. She steps inside, forcing her eyes to remain focused on the floor. Only two of the ten buttons were lite up besides the main floor; six and thirteen. _Which one?_ She wonder her finger lingering over the buttons. _Six or thirteen, six or thirteen._ The level thirteen one flickered in and out, making Harleen nervous. _Six it is then_. Her ears are pierced as the elevator closed with a blood curdling sound.

Harleen closed her eyes, waiting for what seemed like the longest elevator ride to stop. She felt something move through her blonde hair. It felt like someone or something was petting her. Jonathan always said fear was all in your mind, maybe there was nothing to really be scared of...but just to make sure. Harleen's hand swatted at it, with her eyes tightly closed. She hit nothing, making her smile._ See Harleen, it's all in your head._ Harleen thought.

The next thing she knew a cold hand slipped over her mouth, muffling Harleen's scream. Her bright blue eyes popped open.

"Pretty girl." An groggy voice came from behind her. Harleen noticed an old wrinkled hand covering her mouth. Harleen bit down hard on the hand, swinging her elbow back. An elder woman fell back as Harleen raced to the other side of the elevator.

"Stay back lady! I will scream so loudly the coppers will be comin' for ya!" Harleen protests, her back pressed up against the opposing elevator wall.

"No Serenity. She is not from around here." Harleen eyes widen watching the elder lady speak to the wall. _What have I gotten myself into?No Harleen, you are judging an old woman. Calm down. What has become of yourself. She must be blind. Oh my god I just hit a blind woman!_

Harleen feels guilt pitted in her stomach as she looks at the small, elderly woman. Her nerves had her so judgemental and concern. If anything the old lady appeared homeless, wearing ragged and torn clothing. The only thing slightly scary about her were her eyes, or should she say eye. Besides a perfectly good blue eye rested what Harleen thought was a yellow glass eye.

"No.."The elderly woman bit the bottom of her lip. Her lips were purple and cracked, but soon formed what Harleen guessed was a smile. So many of her teeth were missing it was hard to tell. "She's looking for a boy." The woman took a step forward, decreasing the distance between her and Harleen. "Aren't you my dear?"

Harleen returned the smile, doing her best not to judge a lady by her looks. "Yes Mam, I am."

"Mam.."An eerie look came over the old woman as she leaned against Harleen. Her words whispered in Harleen's ear, "I had a husband, once." Softly the old woman's frail hand touches the blonde ends of Harleen's hair. "Such pretty hair...:

Harleen's heart pumped faster, trying her best not to show how creeped out she was. To break the silence Harleen asked the first question that popped into her mind."Do people live her Miss?"

"A daughter too. Darling looked a lot like you..." The lady leaned in closer to Harleen. Despite trying to refrain from being judgemental her nose scrunched for the most repulsive smell came from the old woman, like roadkill. Her hand ran along Harley's neck, making the young blonde cringe. "Oh what fun they were."

Too scared to move Harleen stares back at the lady. Her bottom lip quivers as she tries to force words out of her mouth. "I-I'm sorry for your loss."

"Loss!?" The elderly lady laughed, stepping away from Harleen. Never before had the young teen witness someone so happy about death. "They are dead, not gone. I wish I could lose the two. I sadly still have their flesh around my place for the most part, I think he's missing an arm or maybe its his dick... Would you like to see?"

"No Madame."

"No?"

Harleen knew from the tone of the old woman, that was a mistake. "I'm sorry, I can't I meeting someone..."

The wrinkles on the elderly woman's complexion lifts as she smiles wide. "Oh the boy! Of course young lady."

"Do you know which apartment is Jack's?"

"Jack?" The elderly woman laughs, "Serenity you hear this child. Looking for a Jack!" Her laugh was cold, hurtful. She shakes her head giving Harleen a look of pity. "No Jack round here hun."

Just like that all hope faded from Harleen. She returned to being scared to what danger she has put on herself. Sure, a part of her was grateful her Jack did not live anywhere near this freak show. Jack was not anything like these loonies. Now the tricky part was going to be getting herself out of this mess. Did she dare ride the elevator back down or try the broken steps?

"Your right!" The old lady's loud voice made Harleen jump. "Serenity there is a boy around here her age. Jerome!"

"Jerome?" Harleen repeats in disbelief. _Does this lady have a hearing problem as well. _Harleen shakes her head no. _Why would jack go by a different name?_ "Does he have beautiful green hair?"

The old lady looks at Harleen like she was the crazy one. "Hun, I know quite a few boys with green hair. I think you mean that Cicero boy. Bless your heart if your eyes are on him. That boy's a mad one" _Really? A mad one? She's trying to call my boyfriend a crazy when she probably killed her family and is talking to a wall named Serenity. _"He's in room 66."

The elevator opens halfway. Harleen wasted not a second longer to race out. She smiles, hoping by seeming nice the lady won't come after her to kill her. "Bye Mam!" Harleen turns to look around, not realizing the elevator door had not closed yet.

"Goodbye Harley, good luck finding your man." The elderly woman's voice comes from behind her with a soft laugh.

The moment it registered that the old lady knew her name, Harleen spun around to look at the woman. Nothing. Just like when she entered the elevator, the elevator remained open before her completely empty. _Just find Jack and get the hell out of here. _A spooked Harleen repeated in her mind.

The floor was not silent, which strangely did not help calm Harleen. She heard the soft sound of a piano coming from down the hall. The hallway had only three doors on the floor, one of them had to be Jack's...or Jerome's if they could possibly be the same person. Which door could it be?

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Her eyes widen hearing gunshots from the other end of the hallway. She had to get out of here.

Her hand jiggers the handle to one of the doors. Locked.

Another door. Locked.

"Oh Come on!" Harleen had to find my way out of here if there was a gunfight. Only person who knew her location was Ed, and he would not know something went wrong until tomorrow morning. Her hands hurriedly pull a bobby pin from her hair. Was it really breaking and entering if the place is a shit show? Regretfully she tries to recall what her father had taught her.

_Click._


	33. His Story

"Mistah J?" My small voice echoes as I step inside.

The room had the same eeriness to it as the rest of the building. My trembling hand runs across the wall, searching for a light switch. I feel many bullet holes before finally finding the switch. The lights flickered a bit, providing a dim view of the room before me. The first thing I notice is the number 66 below the light switch. Could it be? The elderly woman informed me of a boy named Jerome, could he possibly be my Jack? The answer seemed apparent as I noticed a few things that had been stolen from our school a while back. This includes a tv with the Gotham Knight logo on it, and more specifically the writing on the walls. Jack's handwriting, his art, spread out across the room. Never would I imagined Jack living in such a place. A part of me cared for him even more now that I knew he came from a troubled background. I searched the small home finding not one picture of a parent or family member. It made me feel bad for being mad at him. Here I come storming in here without thinking what he could be going through at home. Maybe Jack is moody all the time because he just needs someone to listen to him, to love him.

What caught my eye was a picture of me, in a pile of other girls I did not recognize scattered on the ground. I take a step forward, picking up the picture. From the way I looked in the photo I could tell it was taken the night of the party. The one that is still a bit blurry in my mind. Not the Halloween one, but the one at the beginning of the school year where I left with Jack. What happened afterwards, I can not recall. However, there was something different about this picture. It was not at anyone's home I recognized, in fact, I was here. I was laying on the exact couch in the corner of this room.

How? That's impossible!

The photo proved otherwise, showing that I had been here before despite not remembering it. I move the table a bit to find there are more pictures! My face starts to turn red. What was I wearing!? I turn the picture around, noticing there was writing scratched on the back. I couldn't read it. I looked so happy in the picture, but I was wearing hardly anything. "I have been here before...naked?" I hold my head a second, not feeling like myself. I need air, I thought as I step over some-what I hoped to be-broken water balloons on the floor. The place was a dump.

Have you ever heard the sound of a jack-in- the-box? That slow, anticipation of the horrifying jester waiting to pop up to scare you. The song faintly played in the distance, as I approached the only other door in his apartment. Perhaps it was his bedroom. The music became louder, faster, as if the crank moved quicker. And on the pop a cold breath blew on the back of my neck, making me tense up.

"Da da dada da." A sickly voice muttered the end of the song behind me.

I jump in the air terrified. A knife is pressed against my neck, keeping me pegged to the wall. "You're curiosity was cute in the beginning dearie, but this, this is far too much..."

Jack. His eyes held a dangerous sense of crazy to them. How could eyes be a dazzling shade of green, yet terrifying. My breath shortens, I stare directly back at him. I don't look at the knife.

His smile is taunting me as if trying to get my mind to wander to what he might do to me. The music I was scared of, the old lady, this place I was scared of, Jack I am not. I am silent, waiting for him to speak.

He tilts his head, "Well?" Jack's arms reach out, motioning to the room around him. "Don't you love my home?"

"Oh, are you talking to me again?" I sass, the words slipping out of my mouth. I could not help the fact I was still a little mad at him ignoring me.

_Slap!_

The backhand of his collides with my face, making me wince. "Now Harley, you know I like jokes. That does not mean to take me for one, understand!"

"Yes Mister J."I stare at him, he pulls his knife away for a second but I stay put.

He paces around, grinning. "Any memories coming back to you blondie?"

"Don't you dare call me blondie." I snarl, unable to keep quiet. I came all this way to see him and I don't even get a hello. I could have died! What did he mean memories? My stomach starts to feel sick. What did we do here that I would have memories of and why did I not remember it?

He shakes his head, placing the knife back to my throat. "You're telling me what to do!? No-No-no one tells me what I can and can't do!" 

I was not backing down. My blue eyes were glaring right back at his green ones. His eyes were so sweet, so beautiful, NO HARLEY, do not fall for his charm.

No, Thanks to Pamela's pep talk I had a new sense of confidence about myself. I would not back down from him. "You were ignoring me." I put my hands on my hips. "I wanted to make sure-"

A hard slap to my face makes me fall back on my butt.

"SPACE! ITS AN AMAZING THING TOOTS! Or maybe you should stop being so dull and I wouldn't flea."

"I'm not dull!" I frown heavily insulted he would call me such.

"Oh yeah?" He grins, helping me to my feet."Prove it."

Silence. As my mind races to think of a way to prove to the most inspirational person on earth that I was not boring. Jack smirks as if to say he knew as much. He thought of me as textbook, a robot who could not think, I would prove him wrong.

I stare at him a moment before I knew what I could do. I pull my love into a passionate kiss.

Jack looked shocked. Not knowing how to handle my love he shoved me back towards the wall. His knife was still pressed against my neck but all I wanted to do was kiss him again. I loved him, which was the reason for my smile. My hand gently pulls the knife closer, seeing if he really meant his threat. I loved Jack. No one else would I go into a crappy apartment complex for. I wanted to prove to him that I was not someone he could push away, that I would be here to stay. I would be here to listen, if he needed someone to listen. I would be here to love him no matter what.

After a second of silence, I am shoved to the ground. My butt hurts as it collides with the cold metal floor. His voice goes cold and unamused, "What's your game?"

"Huh?" I tilt my head.

"Your game! No one's that nice, especially not to me dearie. Then you break the rules you so live by just to show up at my place in your little red cami and tight black ripped jeans...who are you working for?"

"No one..I just love you."

"You don't love me." He takes the knife away, laughing. "Love doesn't exist, not with me hun. I'm what you would call...a solo act."

I eye him. He can't be serious. I pop back up to my feet, following him to his desk. "Then make it a duo."

He turns around with a small laugh. "You wouldn't like my kind of work."

"We'll never know if you don't tell me." I place my hands on my hips.

Jack grins, "and confess? What I've been running...I don't need help."

"Let me join, please." I beg, desperate to find a way to get close to him. I could tell from my readings about the brain and relations studies, Jack needed a friend by his side.

"HAHAHHAHAa Join? Let the girl who signs her i's with hearts join?" His head fell back laughing.

_Don't let him go Harleen! This is your one shot! Move aside! I'm taking over. _The next thing I knew I was reaching out for his knife, placing it back up to my chin. "Go on, test me, I'm not joking."

Jack noticed that wild rebellious flicker that spun through her baby blue eyes. Ah his Harley was in there yet. "Fine; Fine...I could use your little acrobatic skills to help out..." Jack muttered softly, acting as if she wore him down. He eyed her, knowing this would be a good way to test her loyalty. He was smart, tactically.

_Acrobatic skills? What do you need us to-Idiot! Harleen shut up! I'm the one he likes, remember._

"Okay Mistah J!"

Harleen was fighting with her conscience, despite to ask the question Jack did not want her to ask. He could see this. He only knew one way he could get Miss goodie two shoes to just go off committing crimes in his name; by using guilt and righteousness. He needed a way for her to feel bad for him, agree to do something by playing off her love.

Jack sighs, sitting up on his desk table. "I'm sorry I have been moody with you Harley..." He looked sad, and I noticed. I just wanted to go up and hug him again. "I am embarrassed you've come here...to see how I live."

"It's okay puddin-"

"Harley no one treats me the same anymore...they see my green hair, scars and just laugh...do you know what it's like to be a butt over every joke."

Yes, I know exactly what it's like. I want to say as my blue eyes locked with his. My chest pained hearing how sad my love had been. I wrapped my arms around him, not noticing his disapproval of the touch. "Oh MisTah J..."

"I don't expect you to understand Harley...but I didn't always look like this nor live like this. As you can probably tell by now I live alone."

He could tell I was listening to every word that came out of his lips. In that moment I felt special. Jack never opened up to anyone, and here he was opening up to me. I listen closely to his story.

"I use to have a family. They were not the best of people: My father drank too much and my mother was far from faithful but they were my family." He looked down, "All of my troubles started on a field trip our Freshmen year at Gotham High. Do you know what Ace Chemicals is?" I nod. "Well dearie, before that field trip I had dark red hair, and a much less pale complexion then this. know it's hard to believe but I looked normal."

"I think you still look sexy.." I whisper softly, running a hand through his green hair.

While her attention was on him, Jack's eyes lingered over at her chest for a second before smiling. Ah guilt, what a wonderful thing, Jack thought to himself

"Why yes, all this started on that a field trip. Our class was in the middle of the tour when, when," He appeared all emotional, and I pull him closer in a hug. My poor puddin! "-when two seniors thought it would be funny to play a trick on me. They slipped a bat in my coat pocket as we passed the animal testing zone...and I was so scared that I flipped over the balcony when it came out. I was too weak, I could not catch myself. Everyone in the class was laughing at me, laughing at me like I was some stage clown when I fell..." His head falls into his hands, I was speechless. How dare they hurt him! Here he pretends to be strong, just like I do. No one wanted to be the butt of every joke. How dare they, ruin his life. I thought Jack would not speak again for a while, but my strong puddin pushed through his story. "The safety panels that are supposed to be on the vats of acid were not on...I feel straight in. My flesh felt like it was burning. My hair turned this green...Afterwards my mother could not even look at me, father neither. They sent me out on my own with nothing so I have to reside here..."

No wonder he had to run from the dinner date, Jack was trying his best to survive on his own. He was not a bad kid by choice. He was doing what he had to do to live. No one gave Jack any chances. That stopped now. I would help him. I loved him too much to watch him suffer.

"And Ace Chemicals denied the whole thing happened...They blamed me, had the police officers arrest me for some fraudulently charge...I am sorry Harley, I understand if you want to break up with me.."

"No!" I look up at him, kissing him again. "Mistah J, this is not your fault. If anything it's the Chemical place that should pay. They ruined your life!"

"Well...that's what I need your help for. I was wondering..I know it's dangerous and all-"

"No, I will do anything for you puddin."

"Can you be my partner tonight in breaking into Ace Chemicals."

_Break in! Harley are you crazy we can't say yes to that! That's a criminal offense! _But-But he needs us! Would you rather the love of our life suffers! _No, I guess it technically is the right thing to do. He probably just needs to grab the security tapes to prove it was Ace Chemicals fault. _Exactly! He'd never steer us wrong! "I'll do it!" I smile, giving a small nod of my head.

"Really?" His smile grew wide as if shocked.

"Yeah Tonight..I'll go with you, to help you get your revenge on those meanies!"

"Thanks Harley." He paused, wanting to test if she would actually follow through. This was too easy, he had to make her wait. See if she would still come through for him if he delayed the plan. The real thing he was testing was would the guilt eat her up, giving her cold feet. "I have somewhere to be right now, but how about tomorrow night? I'll meet you outside the school."

"Okay!" I pause. The look he was giving me told me I should probably get going, but I did not want to go back through the elevator. "Mistah J?"

"Yes."

"Do you happen to have a fire escape."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I use that.. The elevator gives me the heebie jeebies."

He rolled his eyes. Jack had already turned his back to me to start some project.

"I'm just kidding...but really I think fire escapes are fun."

"Go before I push you out the window." He growls, completely focused on his work before him.

"Love ya! Til next time puddin!" I blow a kiss at him as I climb out of the window.


	34. Ace Chemicals

~Harleen~

Vats of acid boiled below us as we raced up the steps higher and higher. Lucky for me heights was not a fear of mine as we climbed up one of the towers of the facility. I think Jack was impressed. I hope he was. He never said 'Thank you' or 'Good Job Harley'. Breaking into Ace Chemicals was anything but difficult. Once Jack told me what to do my acrobatic skills made it easy to sneak in and turn off the security for him. The first thing we did was raid the office. I thought we would be done afterwards but Jack insisted we keep moving. Now we were in one of the two chemical towers of Ace Chemicals. His laughter brings me from my daze,

"Hurry up Harley!"

I nod, " Okay!" The reason I was going so slow was the steps happened to be getting smaller as we moved towards the top of the tower. What could be up there that he needed? I wonder, shaking my head.

Higher and Higher we go. Jack moves so quickly, making it hard for me to keep up. "Slow down..."We were almost at the tippy top. Down below was a boiling, raging pit of acid that all looked so small compared to before making my tummy turn. Yikes we were so high up. For a second I imagine them being vats of chocolate to ease my concern. My eyes open to see nothing but the sky and maybe one last staircase of steps in front of me. " Mister J?"

Jack is gone. He must have disappeared in the darkness above me. Of course we were doing this in the middle of the night. When else would it be close to empty? You idiot! You lost him! How on earth are we going to get out? I push back my inner thoughts and try my best to focus. My eyesight was already bad so I was forced to squint. "Puddin?" I tilt my head, really wishing I had contacts.

I lost him. What should I do now? I am really high up...maybe I should go back-

"BOO!" A voice from behind startles me so much I jump back and lose my balance.

"Ahhh!" My hands frail in the air, struggling to catch myself as I find myself falling backwards from my jump. I tumble, flipping over the edge of the railing which was hardly there to begin with.

Luckily I catch myself with one hand. I quickly put my other hand on the side of the step in an effort to hang on for dear life. My feet were dangling in air along with the rest of my body. Don't look down, Don't look down. I glance beneath me to notice not the tubs of chocolate that I once dreamed about but deadly acid. I shivered, my heart racing with a fear of falling. "Help!"

"Like that one toots?" Jack smirks, bending down. I wait for him to offer me help. My hands were too fragile to pull myself back up on the step. "Wonderful prank if I do say so myself."

"Please puddin, I ain't sure how much longer I can hold." My voice sputters off frantically, making him grin. He pauses, sitting criss cross applesauce before me.

"Well, well, lets hope for you sake it's longer than you think." Jack flashes a knowing smile, "I told you hun, I am not someone that can be loved." He shakes his head.

His hand softly grazes over mine. Jack lowers his head right beside mine, "Do it..Do it Harley..let go.. let go of your troubles and fall..." His voice is like the devils, taunting me to take the fall to hell. The way he spoke sounded like this was what I wanted, needed, to become a better version of myself. I am silent, waiting for his help. _Trust him. He loves us he won't hurt you. Look at his eyes, their calling for you. _"Come on...do it Harley..take a dive and become just like me. That's what you wanted, to be me, right?"

They both wanted me to fall, Jack and my inner self. I close my eyes a second to force my thoughts to clear themselves. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, I never was around Jack but maybe-I look down to see the bubbling vats of acid and my face goes pale.

He wanted me to fall in the acid! No! No, no, no! I start to panic, realizing Jack is not joking. He is actually serious about letting me fall. "No..." I say upset, "I wanted to be with you, not be you. I love you."

"Your sounding as crazy as-" Jack stops mid sentence, his head spinning around. A small metal object fell to his feet, he kicks it off the edge immediately. "Not this time..." He snickers, getting giddy as a child does on Christmas Day. His eyes light up like something magical happened, making his grin grow wider. "He's here."

I follow his upwards gaze to see a black blur approaching from the staircase above us.  
"Who?" I ask, not realizing someone had come with. The person appears to be a boyish figure that looks like he's wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie. His face is hidden, making me slightly curious who Jack had brought along on our trip.  
"Shhhh not now, NOT NOW. This is MY game; My guest!" A sick laugh escapes Jack. I start to have the feeling that Jack forgot about me hanging on for dear life. Jack grabs something from his back pocket and starts running up the staircase towards the figure. The person in a black hoodie follows. I don't think he sees me.  
The two disappear out of view. I hear laughter that leaves me unsettled.  
I pause finding myself alone.  
Maybe Jack will come back. No maybe about it! Jack will come back! I am his girlfriend, he's just making sure that black hoodie guy does not come near me.

5 minutes later and nothing.

There was no sign of Jack and the weight of my body dangling in air began to take a toll on my grip. I became tired, more scared as tears fell across my face. "Help..." I mutter once more, my left hand slipping. I knew I could not stop it. With each second my body felt heavier. I close my eyes tightly and take a deep breath. This was it. This was how I would die, falling into a pit of acid. I cry softly, my numb fingers losing their grip. The metal begins to slip from my grasp as my hand let's go. In that moment I could feel myself fall for almost a millisecond. A strong hand grabs my arm, pulling me upwards. My eyes open knowing I would see my puddin standing before me. I knew he would come back for me! My eyes look up at my hero, only to notice the person had neither green eyes or hair.

"Jonathan?" I gasp surprised. Am I hallucinating? What would Jonathan be doing in a chemical plant after hours. He had a heavy looking backpack slung across his opposite shoulder.

"Don't worry Harleen, I have you.." His other arm swings down to grab my other hand. He starts to pull me up to the ledge. Shockingly Jonathan is a lot stronger then he looks."You're safe now.."

He wraps his arms around my trembling body. I was so scared of falling I could not even speak to him. I rest my head against his shoulder, heartbroken. How could Jack have done that to me? He left me for the dead. Now not only was everyone right about him, Johnny of all people had to see me in this state. Tears stream down my face as a clung to his side. My eyes close tightly still hearing Jack's laughter echo in the distance, mocking me. My voice sounded so small and quiet in the empty facility as I held on to Jonathan."...thank you.. thank you..." Those were the only words I could repeat because if it weren't for him I would be melted in a pit of acid right now.


	35. Her Smile

"He left me."

Her voice sounded so defeated. I wanted to hug her again. Harleen's smile could brighten the darkest of days, but how could I of all people make her happy. I take a deep breath, "Harleen-"

One look in those baby blue eyes I knew. I knew she had been told by Eddie, Pamela, everyone who Jack was, how dangerous it was to be near him. She was not looking for an I told you so; but someone who understood her. "You're okay...that's all that matters." I say, handing her a cup of hot coco.

She nods but I can tell that girl's mind is elsewhere, on him of course. Jack was like a virus. He corrupted her head, filling it with doubt of who she was. He takes her fragile love and crushes it. What has he ever done for Harleen? I am lucky I found her. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't go on a chemical run tonight.

I want to understand, but I don't. The boy left her to die and she blames herself. The boy made her commit a crime and she blames herself. He is a fool, and yet again Harleen blames herself. Why do girls do that? Ridicule their own bodies and minds that are already perfect for a guy that is not worth even a single glance from her. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to show her how much we all cared for her well being but I couldn't find the words. I let silence fill the space between us, wishing there was some way I could make her feel better.

"A boy ran after Jack...Do you know who it was? Was he with you?"

My head tilts with confusion, how many people broke into Ace Chemicals tonight. "Huh?" I sound utterly confused. I do not recall seeing anyone else there besides her. I mean I know Jack was there, but I never saw him.

"A boy in black, he ran after Mister J before you came. I don't think he saw me though."

"A boy?" I froze. Could he be that ninja of the night Ed was talking about? A couple of days ago, Ed informed me about a teenager wearing all black that went about turning in criminals to the Gotham City Police Department. Ed complained about this ninja constantly, because he felt the ninja was overrated by the police. As much as I would love to share with Harleen that a Jack is probably locked up right now, I had no heart to ruin her night anymore. I shake my head no, "No I'm afraid I don't, maybe it was their security men?"

"Oh..." Her eyes trailed down, closing them for a second to fight back tears. Harleen tried to hide away how concern she was towards the boy who left her for death. She paused, opening her eyes with a strange look in them. "What were you doing at Ace Chemicals?" Her voice sounds curious as her tiny hand slips into mine.

"I was getting materials for this project of mine."

"Oh." She bit her bottom lip.

Great, now she thinks I'm a thief. I better change the subject before she asks about my project. She would not be too happy to know I've continued research on the my chemicals that almost killed her. "Why were you there?-if you don't mind me asking."

Harleen took a deep breath, "I was helping Jack...I heard what happened to him, and just wanted to get him justice." She lowered her head. "It's such a tragic story...I hope I didn't fail him."

"I'm sure you didn't Harleen." I say softly, trying to cheer her up. Honestly, I don't know what lie Jack told her to do this, but I was mad at him. How dare he take advantage of how honest and caring Harleen was. She believed in everyone, why was he trying to ruin that.

"I was trying to help out by getting to the top of the tower. They keep the files up there. That's when my clumsy self slipped off the edge, Jack was too out of distance to hear."

Did Harleen just lie to me? I was her friend, she didn't need to hide anything. I have seen how he treats her. Not to mention the fact there is no office at the top of those towers. There is no good reason to climb them at all... unless Jack was planning for her to get hurt all along. That bastard! How dare he hurt Harleen.

She could not look me in the eyes. Her gaze was focused on the wood floors, trying her best not to feel worse. I had to calm down. Tonight is about helping Harleen, I will deal with Jack later.

Tears started to slip from her eyes. Her hands trembling a little. I realize Harleen is much more upset then I originally thought. "I-I just wanted to help get justice, Jack said Ace Chemicals destroyed his life. Took him from his family all because of his accident at that stupid field trip you guys took. I was just trying to be a good girlfriend..."

"What field trip?" As soon as the question escapes my lips I am filled with regret.

"The one you guys took to Ace Chemicals last year. The one that changed his hair color and skin, and made his family abandon him."

I paused as she spoke about jack's accident. My lips part to tell her that I knew nothing about a field trip to Ace Chemicals, ever in our High School. Instead I sigh, shaking my head. No need to make Harleen feel worse.

"And I wanted to help, because I know how it feels like to be the weirdo."

I reach for her hand trying to bring comfort to her. "What do you mean Harley, you are one of the best, coolest, people I know.."

"I mean, back at Metropolis, Brooklyn, I was always the nerd, the outcast who was made fun of. My stupid glasses, brown hair...oh." Her face turned bright red, realizing Jonathan had brown hair, glasses and was a nerd.

"I mean it works for you, you have friends in this school. I mean in Metropolis everyone they were city kids..."

I smile, seeing her back to her old rambling and smiling self again. "I knew you couldn't see that board." I tease to lighten the mood. Her face blushed a cute pink color.

"Maybe I couldn't.." She shrugs, finally admitting to something I already knew.

"If it helps I think you'd look amazing in little red glasses."

The blonde blushed heavily. There it was, her beautiful smile, the one that I loved to see. It made me smirk to watch the energy fill her eyes as she started to perk up. I am glad that Jack would never be able to rob her of that light.

The next few moments were my favorite. They were filled with giggles, smiles, and Harleen being herself in front of me, telling me about her old schools and experiences. As the night went on her smile and energy never faded. Only when the morning light shined through the living room window did we begin to feel tired and quiet.

"Johnny?"

Harleen yawns, resting her head against my shoulder. I smile, noticing how adorable she was when she was tired. Her arm curled up around mine, taking my breath away for a second.

"Yes Harleen?l

"Thank you for everything, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"No need." The words appear to calm her, and for once I am certain that clown was far from her mind. She looks calm as her eyes flutter close. I wish we could stay like this forever. She looks so beautiful. My tired brain hatches an idea, allowing my mouth to open once more. For a second I feel like I can do this, that I can tell her how I feel. "Harleen"

"Yes Johnny?" She smiled, her bright blue eyes opening to look up into mine. Her gaze so pure and innocent. I freeze. I couldn't do this. What if my feelings ruined the moment we share.

I pull a warm burgundy blanket over her shoulders. "You're always worth it. Remember that."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter and have a Happy Valentines Day! Please feel free to comment what you think below. ~E**


	36. Riddle me a Date

**~POV: Ed Nashton~**  
Thursday: [2 Days and 12 hours until Homecoming ]

_Riddle me this: What three words are said too much but not enough?_

A rather simple riddle, expect to those who are oblivious to what is right in front of them.

_Jonathan said he'd be here today, that he would help me out. _I pace back and forth with a knot growing in my stomach. _This is a bad idea, I shouldn't be trying this. What if she's not smart enough... _Across the room I see her dark orange curls, the ends of a perfectly knotted ponytail. She was on time, cordial like always.

Barbara Gordon entered the library in search of a new book. Every morning she would check out three books; one nonfiction, two fiction, then proceed to return them the following day. Of course the girl amazed Ed, she was the only one able to hack like him. He became fascinated by her a few days earlier when he caught her with a book of riddles in her arms. Barbara searched through the nonfiction isle, leaving her laptop behind a few desks back.

_Now was the time_. With or without Jonathan I had to ask her, before another boy did. I pause with trembling hands as I reached down to my phone. My fingers grazed across the keyboard, finding it harder to hack into her laptop then I expected. Harleen recommended that I talk to her in person, but that alone was too confrontational. Electronics were made for us to avoid awkward firewall was well built, password changing every few seconds. She must have a two factor identification as well. I smile at the challenge and the thrill of time ticking down as I try to get past her firewall. Luckily for I, the schools wifi was not as easily protected. Pigging back on the server, I give a small grin. Her screen went to screensaver mode, but a riddle blocked her entrance from her usual password protection.

**Riddle me this; What did one magnet say to the other? If you answer correctly the choice will be yours. A request of a night with food, dancing and mores.**

I watch as she goes to sit back down. Her brow frays a bit as she sees my screen. Good, it should take her a while to crack that so I can set up- ding- a notification goes off on my phone. _No No No._

**ANSWER:** I AM ATTRACTED TO YOU.

I lookup to see Barbara smiling. She already got in! How? What? I uh-

The code that encrypted her computer generated an automatic response to the correct answer; the auto prompt appeared next on her screen, making my stomach squirm.

**A wonderfully correct answer my or my.**  
**I was wondering if you would attend homecoming with I?**

My face feels bright red. There's no way I can do this, I have to go before she figures that this was my doing. She is smart. What if she notices I could only hack her for short range distance, and tries to find me! I needed to get out of here. Only a couple seconds would it take for a hacker like her to piggyback on the traitorous wifi, and catch me. The rose in my hand trembles as I calculate the best way to the door.

I turn to head down another bookcase when I hear a soft voice come from behind me. "Did you do this Ed?" Her voice makes me jump. How'd she find me so fast? I was amazed and speechless. The girl stood right in front of me.

"Why?" I adjust my hat a little, flustered by her sudden appearance. "I mean..." I fumble through my words, eyes focused on the floor as I try to find the confidence I held earlier. "I-I-maybe know what your speaking of."

"Oh..."

"I mean.."Behind my back, in the palm of my hand was her bright rose which had a little magnet at the end of it. The flower was supposed to tie into the riddle. At the time I thought it was a cute idea, however, now all I could think of how stupid it is to have a magnet taped to a rose. "Yes, it was me." I say quietly to stop her from leaving, "It would be nice if you would say yes...I mean...the privilege would be mine...To take such a beautiful lady to dine."

"Uh..." Barbara thought for a second. Bruce was taking Selena, Harvey was taking Rachel, she didn't want to be a fifth wheel. Ed seemed like a nice guy, a sweet guy. She trusted him. "Okay, sounds fun..."

I was still babbling on like a fool when she answered. "It's okay, I didn't think- that's great!" I smile, handing her the rose. Girls liked flowers, right? She smiled which was nice to see. Hopefully she did not find it weird. Most girls think I am weird. I push aside my inner thoughts to try and remain focused.

"Well, I have class now, but I'll see you later..." Barbara said, hugging her three books close to her chest. She put her bookbag around her shoulder. "Oh and Ed?"

"Yes?"

"I don't usually go to football games, but a couple friends are going to support Harvey and the Gotham Knights tomorrow night, would you like to come."

Now I had never been to a football game. Personally, I found the sport barbaric, and out right boring. _Riddle me this, What is the best advice you can give to a young baseball player? If you don't succeed at first, try second base. _That's baseball though, it would make no sense to quiz her upon baseball. I would rather watch that. Anyone with half a brain could win at football, but no. They were the most idiotic people in the school. I sigh, deciding that I could take the time out of my wonderful alone time, and night with my laptop to be social for one night. Anyways, the odds were that Jonathan would come over and attempt to persuade me to be his test subjects for his foolish fear experiment. Taking a deep breath, I nod, "I would love that Miss Gordon."

Barbara smiled, headed back to her desk to get her work done before Gotham's game. She could not wait to tell Rachel about what just happened.

The homecoming game was big deal in Gotham High. Each year homecoming would fall on the easiest game of the year, whether this was planned or by accident was up for debate. Nonetheless, this year was no different. In fact this year a small farm school would be coming from out of state. The Principle promoted the event as to bring together two completely different schools, a city and a farm, still share the common privledge of football. Honestly, it was some bullshit reason. I for one knew the truth to why we were playing the Smallvile Crows. The Principle had some outside business deals going on that circled around a certian student at their school. Some believed he was trying to get the famous so called 'genuis' Alexander Luthor to transfer. Here, I thought we had enough rich kids to keep the school board happy. We are a public school! What does the board expect?

Nonetheless, the homecoming game would be the Smallville Crows versus the Gotham Knights.

Due to promotion by both Harvey and the Principle , lots of talk was stirring about these farm boys. Around the lunchroom kids, who most likely never picked up a football in their life, engaged in smacktalk. Rumours had it that the Smallville Crows just used hay barrels as tackling dummies or had denimim overalls instead of their football jerseys. The utter thought of all this is nonsense, but our school did not pride itself on the most intellegent students. Just last yesterday, Jones, one of the most dim witted minds of our school, attempted to cheat on our History exam. Now, I hate cheaters, however, Waylon can not even manage to cheat right with his putty like mind.

_"Psstt. Nygma! Can you help me with one of these questions?" Waylon muttered utterly loud, not like the teacher would stop the boy from cheating. He would be a key tight end in Friday night's game._

_"Sure! Which one?" I ask, keeping my voice low._

_"The first one!-"_

_I tilt my head, the first question was a simple true and false. How could he not know that the_

_"Sign your Name here.."_

_I could not roll my eyes to the extent at which I was annoyed with him._

As I stepped out of the Library my eyes met with Pamela, I could tell from the amount of papers in her hand she was campaigning for something. "Edward wait up!" I walk faster, pretending not to hear that vixen from behind me. Yes, Pamela has been a bit kinder since her accident but that was only to the girls. "Edward!" Her voice hissed as she ran to catch up to me. For Throwback themed Thursday of spirit week, Pamela's outfit was an ill interpreation of the 1950s. She tried to take her look out of the final scene of Grease, instead of actually learning about the poodle skirt decade. "Here! It's so you know who to vote for, for Homecoming Queen."

"Whatever." I revert back to my phone, shoving the thin piece of paper back into my pocket. A new question entered my mind as I entered Math. _Where was Jonathan and Harleen? _It was almost the end of the school day and neither of them had returned my texts or has been sighted. Odd, rather odd indeed.


	37. Glasses and 'Jack'asses

-Harleen's POV-

By the time I woke up on Thursday school was about over. I groan, rolling off the couch to hit wood floor. Owe, since when did we have hardwood floors-oh yeah, right. I remember last night's events, along with the fact I was not home yet. In a chair beside me I see a sound asleep Jonathan, out cold. His hair all ruffled from being on the couch all night. I smile, giving him a small kiss on the check, as a thank you for his kind gesture. I laid the blanket back down on him before searching for my shoes.

It was too late to go to school, but the thought of my warm bed back home sounded amazing.

On my way out, I turn, looking at Jonathan. He was such a good friend, I must find some way to repay him. I give a small nod, slowly closing the door.

Last night was amazing as we talked throughout the night about our past, our inspirations, shocking enough we have a lot in common including, both aspiring to get a doctorate, pretty shitty dads, and lastly the need for glasses.

Wait!I know what I would do! I know exactly what I will do to repay Johnny! Ed always said that Johnny needed a girlfriend, so I will find him a date for Homecoming. That way at least one of us is going to the dance. I smile, excited with this new idea. Who could I find for Johnny? Most people had already coupled up. Bruce asked Selena, Harvey and Rachel were already a thing. Nora and Victor were adorable. Ed hopefully choked out the nerve to ask Barbara, and Pamela insists she has the perfect boy coming from a private school nearby.

There had to be someone! I needed a girl smart, kind, and interesting, who would understand Johnny.

What about Selena's friend? Bridget! She's usually quiet, to herself, but she seems kind. I wonder if she has a date? I should text Selena.

_Now where is my phone?_ I pause, searching around for the small device. I never recognized my new phone. After Jack broke my phone I ended up getting an older flip phone, it was impossible to find because how small it was.

The night of the big game! Gotham High Versus some Small Team? Something like that! I never paid much focus to football. The school was pulsing with excitement as both Homecoming and tonight approached. Red and I decided the best way we can show our Gotham Pride was to wear our cheerleading uniforms all day. Did I mind? No, they were so adorable. The uniform was a combo of gold and black with a pleated skirt.

"See you later Charles" Pamela waved goodbye as I went into my favorite class.

As I walked into creative writing I notice a small red box on my desk. A post it note on top of the box read For Harleen. I look around, curious to what was in the box. I sit down beside Jonathan, this was his handwriting " What is this?" I ask, really eager to peak.

"Just look inside." Jonathan says, trying to hide his smile.

I open the box to see a pair of bright red glasses. They were so cute with little black hearts on the sides. I pause, looking down at them then back at Jonathan. The gift was sweet, but I was not sure if I was ready for them yet. How did he get these?

My eyes look up to meet his blue ones, we were in the back of the room. Who would notice? I slip them on to see the writing prompt clearly on the board.

_Give your definition and reasoning behind what you feel the circle is a symbol of?_

"You look amazing" Jonathan said quietly, making me blush as I sat beside him.

"Thank you Johnny." The class started, and no one said a word. Everyone treated me the same, making my nerves about the once silly spectacles go away. Class was so different when you could understand things write away. I even found out my teacher's name was Professor Milo, not Professor Milk. Whoops, no wonder she put question marks on my reports.

"You're coming to the game tonight?" I ask, curious. I knew Johnny was not a big football, or sports fan.

"You know me and Ed would never miss your first game." He smirked.

For once I felt at peace as I continued to write my essay;

_A circle is a spherical object in 2D, that symbolizes inclusion. A circle is a way to include one another. For instance, the phrase, inner circle, means friends and those you keep close to your heart._

A laugh startles me, as my pencil snaps from the paper. Johnny and I turn to the door immediately to see a familiar face.

"Jack Napier, it's about time you showed up. Now I do not want to deal with your tardi-"Professor Milo is cut off.

"Whatever toots, dontcha have some joint to smoke." Jack flicked his cigarette at her, then laughed as it made a small popping noise. Obviously a gag gift, which made the teacher jump in her seat. The whole class laughed at her expression.

I slump in my seat, as Jonathan does the same. Maybe his beautiful green luxurious eyes won't fall upon me. We were in the back of the classroom, no way he would notice. He liked attention, why would he hide in the back?

"Harley? Is-Is that you?" He busted out laughing, "thought ya would have still been relaxing in that hot tub." He teased, making me uncomfortable. He knew damn well it was not a hot tub.

"It's Harleen." I repeat, crossing my arms. I will not let him bug me.

"Napier, what are you doing here?" Jonathan snarled, protectively.

"Well ya see Johnny boy, I got…'recommended'...for this class. Good old Doctor Lee said some creative therapy would help, only way they'd allow me back in this shitty school. Mind that this is writing, a simple boring meaningless task in our daily lives."

"Well I happen to like it." I say, resting my hand on my left hip. Johnny stood by myself, giving me confidence to stick firmly on my beliefs. Why would I let some hottie push me around?

"Do you? Haha do you toots?! Of course you do because writing isn't actually doing, it's pretending. But hey, why pretend on paper when you can do it in really life."

"You can have your own thoughts on the matter but I will stick to mine. Thank you very much!"

"Really?" His laughter got darker, making me shiver a little as he stepped forward. His hand moved across my arm, before tapping me hard on the shoulder. A cold chill moves down my spine.

"Tell me four eyes, have you seen the devil dance in the pale moonlight?" His devilish smile flashed close to me, making my heart skip a beat. His eyes sparkled a mesmerizing twinkle of something I could never describe. "How far until you cave? How deep you digging, I mean everyone caves, it's just a matter of time." His mesmorizing eyes twinkled with mystery, drawing me closer.

His words hurt me little as I try to brush off the four eyes comment. He made me feel anxious about my glasses.

"Come on, Harleen…" His words spit, making me cringe. I felt like he hated me. "Or do you only asnwer to now." He busted out laughing, stepping back to hit his knee.

_Knew it, I knew we looked like a nerdy! You bozo! You're pushing Jack away!_ I can see so much better now. Johnny likes them._ He's a nerd too!_ _You realize he talks to like three people. You are tryin ta get us a date right?_ Yes! _Well you look like Sybill Trelawney._ Maybe you are right…

"Leave her alone clown!" Jonathan stared him down.

"What fear boy? What are you gonna do?" His eyes met Jonathans. Jack knew about what really happened at the Haunted House. He knew what sick demons lied in Jonathans eyes. They were rather interesting. How such an addicting man could survive without his main drug, fear. "Do you think I am scared?" He taunted, pushing Jonathan back a little.

Meanwhile, I continued to ignore them my inner self was dying to be let out.

_Why are ya letting him treat ya boi like that? My boy? MisTah J! Harleen you're so stupid, having Johnny always stick up for ya silly ass_. Oh Shut up! _If you were smart you would at least protect Johnny Boy from him._ What? _You are wayyy to busy talkin to moi! Our lover boy is teaching Johnny a lesson!_ No!

"MisTah J no!" I try to get in between the fighting boys.

My eyes met his, and I stared back at him. His beautiful green eyes. Have I mentioned how amazingly wonderful they were. Mmm don't forget about his hair. My eyes glance up, his completion and everything was perfect. Jack was so interesting, I tried to cheer him up. Wanting his approval in comparison with the annoyed look he gave me. "It was a joke puddin'! Just a joke! I'd neva wear such foolish things to make ya mad hun."

He eyed me, slowly releasing Johnny. Jonathan did not look scared, just disappointed. I could not look him in the eyes as I took the glasses off. "I don't even need the silly things!"

I take off the glasses and toss them on the table. Hopefully they don't break. I hug Jack, trying to get him to relax. His nature seemed so dark right now.

Jonathan looked down. How could she turn back to him that easily? He almost got her killed. Now Jon had to watch as Jack's hand moved to grab her ass in a hug. How could she disgrace herself like that. Jonathan was about to lose faith in her when he noticed her step back.

"Ah Harley-"

My eyes shoot open in our hug as I feel his hand on me. "What do you think you're doing?!" I crossed my arm, stepping back.

"What toots? Expecting something a little more?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ew! I was giving you a hug! You think ya can call me toots? I am not some just bozo to be pushed around!" I shut Harley up in my head, forcing myself to remember Red's wise words. "You left me to die!"

He chuckled, not nervous but finding amusement in my anger. AMUSEMENT! "Not die dearie, just a little swim."

"IN ACID?!"

"Well.."He paused and tilted his head, giving a small smile,"Yes."

"I should slug you right here for how you treated me! If Jonathan hadn't been there I would be dead right now."

"And what a pity that would be." He rolled his eyes.

I glare, not confident enough to punch him. "Leave me alone! I don't want your beautiful eyes and idiotically perfect hair anywhere around me!" I stomp on his foot as hard as I can before giving him a grin of my own. How dare he do that, think I would run right back to him? I would show him. I turn around, flipping my hair calmly. "Oh and Johnny, I'll see you later tonight." I smile, moving out of the room with a little pep in my step.

After Harleen left, the boys were stuck in silence. Jonathan had a small smile on his face seeing how she handled herself.

"You." Jack growls, holding his foot. That girl, she had quite an attitude about her, and a powerful leg. "You'll regret that. That girl, she's mine. I don't like people messing with my toys."

"She's no toy, she's a human being."

"We are all toys Jon O' Boy. All toys in this marvelous game, you see?" He chuckled, still rubbing his foot.

"Whatever Jack." Jonathan paused, lowering his voice. "You're a monster, Harleen is going to stay far away from you because of that and nothing will change that."

"AHahahhaha, I am the MONSTER?! I Am? Woah what wise words come from you Johnny Boy? I've never hurt her, humiliated her, as much as you did to her and Pam. I mean the plant whore had it comin but how can she trust a monster like yourself. I am Reaaal got it? I see things for what they really are. You are as much as a monster as I am."

"Then why did she spend the night at my house last night, instead of yours Jay." Jonathan taunted, flashing a arrogant grin as he too left the room.

If looks could kill, the one Jack had given Jonathan when he walked out would have made him drop dead right there. Jack pulled a switchblade out, about to go after him. He stopped, twirling the knife in air. "Oh yes." His mind inspires a perfect idea for how to get the Crane boy back. His grin started to waver as he broke out into a laugh. Jack knew what he had to do to get his Harley back.


	38. Gotham Knights Vs Smalleville Crows

"Forman is at the 40, 30, 20 yard line before being brought down by Jones. 1 minute left in the first half and the Knight lead 28 to 21. The Crows need this drive to tie the game." The announcer spoke intently into the microphone. The stadium was packed on both sides. It was shocking as it appeared the whole town of Smallville had come along to see their team play.

Harleen does a string of cartwheels and flips over to the crowd, her eyes scanning for Jonathan. No sign of him yet. _Maybe he is just running late._ She still kept an energetic smile on her face as she waved, picking up her pom-poms. Pamela could not tumble as easily, but smiled as she joined her friend. Halftime was coming up, and Harleen was ready for a break. Her eyes scan the crowd catching sight of the one and only Jack. She tried to hide the smile his presence always brought her. He was sitting in the front row with a little flag he waved back and forth. Harleen felt like he was doing it to win her back, which made her heart flutter. The reality of the situation was that Jack looked unamused, and more focused on his phone then the game. His sparkling eyes looked up from the screen to meet Harleen eyes. He smiled kindly, making her feel hopeful again before she had to return to the game.

Pamela gave a small nod, putting her hands on her hips, "Ready?"

"Okay!"

"Gotham Knights are here to fight. Fight and win. W-I-N! Gotham Knights are here to fight, once again. W-I-N. Win, Win, Win." The cheerleaders squealed, trying to overpower the roar coming from the smallville crowd.

"AND THERE GOES FORMAN INTO THE ENDZONE FOR A SMALLVILLE TOUCHDOWN!"

Jack clapped enthusiastically, giving a little whistle as Harleen finished her cheer. Harleen looked slightly concerned seeing the crowd upset.

"AND THE EXTRA POINT IS GOOD! And the score is tied at 28-here at-Uh oh there looks to be some commotion on the field. The Quarterback for the Crows, Danny Crozier, has yet to get up from the field."

"That doesn't look good." Harleen whispers to Pamela seeing them all run off the field. Halftime meant the band performed, therefore, the medics took Crozier off toward the side so everyone could continue on with their game. The funny thing was no one saw what happened to Crozier. The only reason he would be in for the first place would be a two point conversion, unless they were trying a trick play.

Pamela and Harleen sat on the sidelines because they were supposed to support the band, then they could go to the lockers. Whatever that meant. Pamela nudged Vickie and Harleen, slipping out into the student stands when their coach was not looking. The band bored them anyways. The only exciting part would be homecoming court that would be announced after the game. Harleen left knowing nothing better to do. Harleen lost Pamela in the crowd of Gotham High students only seconds afterwards. Trying to be strong, Harleen went to meet up with her friends. She did this instead of going to talk with Jack.

In the bleachers she could see Bruce, Ed, even the artistic Hagen boy was at the game. Everyone was here from school except Jonathan. She sighed, still giving her warmest smile. "Hey Guys!"

Bruce was keeping a keen eye on Selena during the game. He knew how she got with crowds. He figured as long as he tried to hold her hand, her hand wouldn't be finding some wallet. Beside the annoyed Selena was Ed, on his phone typing a mile a minute. Of course the nerd never looked calm, ever. Next to Ed was Oswald, chatting him up to try and keep his attention. The only thing was he had none, Ed was not giving Ozzie the time of day. Funny thing since everyone told me at once they were as close as Ed and Jonathan were there was Matt Hagen with his sketch pad. He was working on a live artistic representation of the game. He was quiet, to himself, so Harleen decided to not bother him by coming up the other side of the risers.

"Nice job tonight Harleen" Bruce smiled.

"Thanks! Anybody seen Johnny yet?"

"Ask Ed, he's been texting him all night." Selina purred, pointing over to the only person not dressed for a football game, Ed. Never did someone look so out of place, even Bruce was dressed for a game. While Ed was in a green polo and cargo shirts.

"He has." Oswald said with a slim hint of jealousy in his voice.

Ed was far too zoned out to catch on. _Why is Jonathan not responding? He knows how big a night this will be for Harleen. I told him ahead of time what was going to happen. We had a plan_. Ed continued to rapidly texting on his phone, trying to set Jonathan's alarms off. He was vividly frustrated because Jonathan was supposed to ask Harleen to the dance tonight.

"Earth to Ed!" Harleen giggled, waving her hand over his face.

"Oh! Um yeah." He adjusted his glasses. "I can't seem to get a hold of him, he must have lost time in the labs again."

"Oh, okay." Harleen said with a smile. Inside her innerself was tormenting her about how stupid she was to get her hopes up. Of course Johnny was busy. "Just wanted to say hi!"

A loud sigh had come from Bruce. While Harleen had them all distracted, Selena had snuck off once more. "Pardon me, I'll be right back." He tilted his head a bit before catching sight of his kitten headed towards the locker rooms. By the time he got down there, she was gone.

_Where could she be? _Bruce sighed, before hearing a strange conversation as he passed the boys locker room. He slipped in the shadows to listen.

"Kent will go in for Danny."

"But sir-"

"No this is your time to shine Clark, tie game, fresh start. These city kids are expecting a loss. I know you haven't seen much playtime this year but those Knights won't know what's coming."

"Yes sir."

Bruce watched as the Coach leave with a nervous look on his face. How could the quarterback get hurt, he wasn't on the field for the extra point. Something felt not right.

"Boo!" Bruce turned around to see a blonde with short curly hair standing behind him. Of course Bruce did not jump because he was not scared. His eyes looked a little shocked to see a girl near here. "Let me guess! Standing out here because you a want to be reporter too?" Before Bruce could open his mouth she gasped, "You're Bruce Wayne! Nice to meet you, I am Chloe Sullivan. Might I ask what you have doing being all hiding and stuff. You think there's something fishy about this game too?"

"Something fishy?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, theres been red flags every-but that's my story ." Chloe laughed, shaking her head. There was something very odd about that girl. She looked over his shoulder then shrugged, "I've gotta go..."She hurried off, feeling as if she said too much.

Across the hall the girls locker room was buzzing with the sidelines gossip. Pamela and Vickie were whispering which caught Harley's attention. " What's Harvey doing, I thought we were to win this game." Vickie spoke controlled.

"Its only tied, I am sure Harvey knows what he's doing." Pamela said, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah but Gotham never loses the homecoming game, or any game really."

"And we wont." Pamela said sounding a bit cold, "Trust me, Harvey won't let these farm boys make a fool of us."

Vickie smirked, "Now that sounds like a story I'd like to hear."

Pamela caught sight of Harley listening in as she checked her phone. "Another time Vale, I have a quarterback to go see." She smirked, slipping out of the girls locker room. "I have 5 minutes until the second half, let that be your story for now."

Pamela hurried out of the girls locker room and into the boys. She had passed by Jack who was leaning up against the hallway. Pamela had tuned out his laughter, and in doing so missed him completely. If Gotham lost that would be amusing for him. Gotham was a joke anyways, why not lose like one. He overheard that Harley was searching around for her little friend. Little did the blonde know that her friend would be nowhere to be found tonight, Jack made certain of that. He did not like when guys touched his stuff and made a point to Johnny Boy about that. He swiped through the pictures of his phone, laughing. Picture by pictured showed a perfect story of where Jonathan was tonight.

The very last pictured showed a beaten and hung Jonathan in the center of a cornfield, just out of Gotham. It made Jack laugh, as an entertainer he fed Waylon and Diego the story of a team. A team that would win only if they kept the Smallville Crows power away. Then the rest was easy. "Only way to get rid of the Smallville Crows is with the Gotham's very own scarecrow...HAHAHA" He started to crack up, hitting his knee as he viewed the pictures Jonathan being knocked out from the moment he left school, the selfies Jack took of him as they drove to the first field they found and lastly their masterpiece. Jonathan beaten up, left with a burlap sack on his head and having hay glued to him. Get it, Scarecrow? Scaring the Gotham crows away. Jack thought of it as a brilliant joke. Not to mention it was rather thrilling to leave the little punk there because now he had Harley to himself. No more ruining her with the Crow's stupid ideas and glasses. Speaking of the girl, he noticed the blonde about to pass by him as she left the Girls locker room. Her blue eyes made quick eye contact with him. They were easy to read.. Something about him left her unsettled, like she should be. However, she looked nervous yet not scared of him yet. Interesting.

"Hey Blondie" He smirked.

"Oh Hi!" His Harley smiled, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere.

Jack tested this, by not only asking how she was but going on about some random words to see if she was actually listening. She was not, just nodding. Jack smirked, wondering what conversation was going in that girls head. She was distracted by something about him. He was so curious to what it was.

"Hmm?" Harley realized she was smiling and off in her own world. Drat! She had to pull herself together and stop thinking about him and his cute smile and no! What was he saying? Hmm, he probably asked how I was doing, she figured. "Oh! Uh! Good, really good... Interesting game right? Sports! Ya know? feetball- football!" Harley was flustered by him, trying to make small talk made her nervous. She was trying to stay strong, reminding herself what Johnny and Red said.

In order to keep things interesting between the two of them, Jack pulled her into a kiss. Harley stood back shocked for a second before slapping him. The slap made him laugh. She liked him. He knew it. Despite what her outward appearance might projected he noticed that kiss made her loosen up her grudge a little.

Harley flipped her hair back trying to stay calm. Did she really slap him? He kissed her though! Did that mean they were okay? She had so many questions, and the line was blurred by who was asking them."Well I gotta-gotta get going we all have to be on the field for the second half but but i'll talk to-" the cheerleading coach whistle blew and she ran towards the field.

Jack eyed Pamela coming out of the men's locker room, he of course gave her a slow clap. "My-oh-my isn't it the Cheer Captain, living up to her duties I presume."

"Fuck off Jack." Pamela was late as is so she flicked him off and ran. She had no time for that stupid clown today.

Bruce watched from the stands, and he could see what the girl said about something funny happening the second half of the game. Most of Smallville's second string was in. They were not bad, but it looked like some of them had never stepped on the field. Bruce had pulled up the roster on his phone, Ross, Kent, they were only sophomores... it was odd. The team was already small to begin with but it looked half the size. As for the Gotham Knights, they took the second half with no mercy. No running back could match the force Diego brought to the line. Bruce walked towards the other side, to hear what the fans were saying. He noticed the medic team, looking at one of the players that Diego talked so hard he had to be taken off the field. No one on Gotham's side really cared that a smallville player was hurt. It was to the sidelines now, not a part of the bigger picture. Bruce felt bad for the family, seeing the players mom in tears as they were trying to get the kid to come to.

Odd. Odd indeed. Diego was strong but- Bruce snuck into the home team locker room with the last 30 seconds on the clock.

Pamela shot Vickie a look as Harvey took the ball himself to the endzone, to put Gotham up once more. Gotham Knights 49- Smallville Crows 28

As the game ended the celebration started, the student section, cheerleaders and band stormed the field. The school's fight song filled the field as the stands cheered and roared with the sound of victory. Principle Strange pushed his way to the center of it all, along with a microphone. Once the roars of victory quieted down for a second the Principle spoke. leaving narrow room His microphone shrilled as he tapped it, making everyone in the stands groan. "What an exciting Victory and Gotham High would like to thank everyone from Smallville coming out here today. But now Gotham Knights, get on your feet it's time to add to this excitement by announcing this year's Homecoming court...Pamela Isley.. Barbara Gordon and Harleen Quinzel." The students heard what they wanted to hear, and started cheering again. It was the weekend, no one would listen to the bumbling Principle. The trumpets started playing Gotham's fight song in an effort to celebrate the Victory.

Harley was in shock, her? On homecoming court? She couldn't stop grinning, Pamela hugged her from behind. "Congrats Charles!" Her friend looked happy for her.

"As for your homecoming court for Gotham's King is..." Principle Strange looked down at the paper, no one really cared too much about the King so no one was listening. He was trying to get his announcements in but no one cared. Pretty much everyone knew it would be Harvey, Bruce and another boy that probably did not stand a chance.

The band was playing loud, getting everyone pumped from that amazing win. Harvey had his arm wrapped around Rachel, as he lead the class with Gotham's cheers. Smiles were on everyone's faces. Homecoming was tomorrow night, and that vibrant energy was in the air.

What could go wrong?

15 miles outside the very borders of Gotham, a tired boy was walking along an abandoned street. To his left and right were both never ending miles of cornfields. At every noise of a bird's crow would make him flinch. His body still had hay in places no one wished to know, bruises were along his wrists from the rope the boys had used to tie him to the stupid post. Dry blood rested on the side of his forehead as he continued to walk down the road towards Gotham. Jonathan was tired, hungry, but knew he needed to go far enough to get some sort of signal out. Behind him dark clouds began to roll in to Gotham. A storm was coming, one that nobody was prepared for.

**A/N: Who will become Gotham High's Homecoming King and Queen? Any guesses/votes?**


	39. Homecoming

"Is something the matter? You've been on your phone all night." Barbara said, fixing her hair slightly. The whole going to homecoming with a boy thing had her slightly nervous.

"No...it's nothing my apologies." Ed said with a small nod, slipping his phone in his pocket. It's been 24 hours and no word from Jonathan. Not even a text or a rant. He knew Jonathan well enough that something had gone wrong. Perhaps his old phone had finally broke on his friend.

"It's okay..." Barbara smiled, going quiet once more. She liked people watching which made her very quiet.

"In the eyes of the beholder am I. Angels have it, and so does the night sky. What am I?" Ed said, reaching out to Barbara's hand. Her face flashed red.

"Oh..Ed..uh." She slowly pulled her hand away, slightly embarrassed. A part of her thought Ed was just taking her to homecoming to be nice, as friends. She was a bit shy to say she didn't like him. Taking a deep breath she started to explain, "I don't-"

"Get it?" Ed smirked, attempting to finish her sentence. "Beauty, the answer is beauty because it's in the eyes of the beholder and-"

"No...I mean Ed your nice and all but I..I mean to say your such a great friend Ed. Super kind and I'm glad we could go to the dance as _friends_."

"Oh..." Ed adjusted his glasses. "I knew that...I just was trying to say you looked beautiful in that dress. Purple really is your color.." _Stupid, Stupid of course she wasn't looking for a date. _Ed thought to himself, fixing his spectacles. _You must focus your mind more, a girl would never want a weirdo like you. What were you thinking?_

"Oh-well thank you." Barbara smiled again glad there was no misconception. She did not want things to be awkward between her and Ed.

"So uh-" _Come on Ed, you're a genius, think of a new topic. Something casual, something sociable. Oh god if you don't speak she's going to think you like her now! Don't be weird, but don't have what you say make it worse. _Ed smirked, trying to hide his true anxiety. Ed resorts to the first topic that came to mind. "so your dad has been pretty busy, from what I've been reading." _Really! You can speak 4 different languages and you choose to ask Barbara about her dad! Wow. Smooth._

Barbara gave a small nod, "yeah being a detective in Gotham is hard. Between the robberies, and weird attacks that have been occurring..."

"Well I hear he's getting some help from the 'nighttime shadow ' or whatever Vale's mom is calling it?"

"Catchy right? I think it's just a civilian trying to help, but whoever it is, is gonna get in danger. I mean my dad's trained, this hoodie guy isn't-"

"Oh you guys saw that in the news too?" Selena's voice purrs from behind Barbara.

Ed eyes fell on Selena, and boy was that feline a beauty. Selena had her hair up in tight curls for the dance. She stood tall in heels, which matched perfectly with her slimming black dress. His eyes caught a slit just at the end of dress before looking back up.

"The shadow is a criminal if you ask me." Bruce added, coming from behind Selena with a drink of water. "What kind of idiot would roam around Gotham late at night unless they're trying to hide something."

Barbara tilted her head for a second before shrugging, "I don't know, that seems a little harsh."

Selena shrugged, "either way it's not smart. I mean who died and made this shadow judge and jury? I swear if I ran into him I'd give him a good sucker punch in the-"

"Selena." Bruce interrupted, catching her before she cursed in front of Barbara. He knew how she didn't like it.

Barbara shrugged, she stayed silent because she thought this hoodie shadow was really helping her dad out. He actually made it to dinner on time this week.

"I'm just saying, no shadow is going to make Gotham a better place, no matter how righteous this guy thinks he is." Selena rolled her eyes.

For the event tonight the DJ was Jervis Tetch. He started to play a few songs but only some people had actually started to dance. Everyone was taking their time to arrive.

Across the Cafeteria, Jack adjusted his suit. He was glad to leave the clingy Harley back at the table with her friends. The night had been fun but now it was time to set up his perfect would be boring if he dared waste this opportunity. Sure, the fact he came to the dance with Harley made it harder, but he did managed to get away from her, unfollowed. Jack snuck onto the stage, heading towards the ballot box that was placed behind the curtains.

Last night he came up with a marvelous idea of what fun he'd have tonight. He settled on a classic joke but did not want to repeat himself from the Halloween Party. Where was the pizazz? You know how much fun you can have with a little bleach? He laugh at the thought, growing excited for tonight's main event. Red would be so repetitive. Too cliche if you asked him. No Jack needed to be different. New. Bleach, Bleach is a wonderful thing. A perfect joke that would spill on the King and Queen of homecoming.

_You want to hear a joke? A wonderful joke. Gotham High. Everyone claiming to be so innocent and good just because we are reality of this is they have no control over their actions, they have a true darkness that is inside everyone of us. Everyone wants their dreams to be reality, no matter the cost. Fair? There is nothing fair about an election. Bias sets in. And that is what I have seen just hiding in these curtains. _Jack thought as he eyed the envolope that contained the winners name. He needed to change the results of the election to select his own wonderful winners. From what Jack had seen, in the matter of 5 minutes the voting boxes had been changed four times. It was hard to contain his laughter.

First there was Pamela, who after a quick peek changed the winner to be herself and Harvey. No surprise there, but Jack did admire the hippy for being so bold. Not even a minute later did Harvey arrive, switching the ballots. He must have figured Pamela would be so devious. Jack assumed he switched the votes to be Harvey and one of the other two girls. He would not want Rachel to be alarmed. _GAG! Why were people in this town so concerned with what others thought of them. _The third time was a surprise to me. Somehow Ed managed to get back stage. I could not imagine what he changed the ballots too. Lastly, Pamela returned resubmitting her results.

_Now, Now that everyone has finished playing music ballots, I shall change it to fit my wonderful joke._Jack thought to himself as he approached the letter. _Who would I possibly pick for my prank? Of course not myself. I will be in the rafters with the bleach. Harley would be amusing, but no, no, I must choose wisely. Harley I could get another time. _"Ah-the ginger nerd." He laughs, eyeing the quiet miss Gordon. Her dad was annoying, grossly attached to the law. "I think I will choose her." He spoke to himself, gazing at the boy's names. Then as for the boy...Brucie. Brucie could always use a good laugh. He is way too serious. Gotham's king and queen always had to kiss once crowned, and then it would rain with bleach. Afterwards a galloon of water would fall on the Queen herself, hopeful Barbara was not wearing too much makeup. Jack smirked at the thought.

Oswald smiled, watching Ed head to the drink station alone. He quickly caught up with his friend. "Here let me get that for you." He handed his friend Ed a water bottle. "How's your night going?" His eyes sparkled on Ed, watching him pop open his water bottle with grace.

Ed gave a look, but no response. Enough to make it clear that his night was not going his way.

"The night is still young." Oswald was trying to teach his friend optimism, "Might I say you look rather stunning-I mean it's not every day you dress up in a suit." Oswald choked out, forcing himself to drink water in order to shut up before he said something stupid.

Ed's gaze was elsewhere, but listening. Across the room he watched the beautiful Pamela Isley enter. Her dress a light green, stunning to say the least. He saw no sign of her mystery date. Of course he was here with Barbara but Ed could admire a beauty. "You really think so?"

"Think so? I know so! My friend you look confident, strong, one of the most well put together teens down here, if I do say so myself." Oswald said, wasting no time to try and showcase how great he thought Ed was. It took Oswald a second to realize his friend was gawking at the annoying Pamela Isley. He wanted to ask Ed something but he was too nervous. For Oswald had heard rumours about a man who's always trying to have a woman by his side. Off in his own wonderful daze he watched Ed ponder in thought.

"You're right. Thanks Ozzie." Ed smirked, heading back over to the table that Barbara was sitting. The next riddle would be one that many had been stumped for generations on it, but Ed would tackle one of life's greatest challenges and most fierce questions. How to get out of the friendzone?

He went to start talking to Barbara, leaving Oswald back by the drink table with a helpless look on his face.

"The tartness of his face sours ripe grapes." Ed quickly jumped into the conversation Barbara and Bruce were having about Jack Napier. Not only did he shockingly attend Homecoming today, somehow he managed to get on the Homecoming Court Ballet **and** attend the dance with Harleen in a disgusting purple suit. Who would wear such a Barney like color to a formal dance.

"Shakespeare?" Barbara chuckled, tilting her head at Ed's unusual insult. She approved 100% of shakespearian put downs. They were far more interesting.

"Always." He shrugged, never one to not be himself. " it's better than any insult a curse word could provide."

Selena rolled her eyes, why were Bruce and her even sitting at the table with these two nerds. She actually wasn't a fan of many people at their table. There was Ed and Barbara, then Rachel and Harvey. None of which she cared for. "Well, while you bookworms chat, I'm going to go say hi to my girls."

"Selena! Have you seen Red's date?" Harley asked excitedly as Selena took a spare seat next to her.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure." Selena laughed, Harleen was always in such a good mood. She did not understand how the girl did it.

Pamela pointed over by the punch bowl. There Selena was shocked to see Thomas Elliot. A private school boy who became incredibly wealthy when his parents died in a mysterious car crash. From what Selena had heard through the grapevine, rumor had it Elliot did it himself. That rumor did not last a day before his butler was found hanging, with a suicide note that explained all.

The redhead smirked, flipping back her hair. "You got your millionaire, I've got mine."

"Billionaire." Selena corrected, crossing her arms. "Bruce is a billionaire. His suit is worth more then your life Pam."

"Potato-Patoto- He's a cutie if you ask me." Harley giggled, "but nothing compared to my puddin."

"You and Jack are back together?" Pamela said sounding a little annoyed.

"Yep!"

"Where is the prankster anyways?" Selena quickly stopped Pamela from talking, hoping to keep her hatred to him to a minimum. No one wanted drama tonight.

"He stepped outside for some fresh air."

"Sure he did." Pamela mumbled.

"Well you know he's on homecoming court too?" Selena said, eyeing Harleys reaction. She looked a bit shocked but more excited then anything. It took Selena a few seconds before realizing Harley was far off into her dream land right now to respond. "And you know Homecoming King and Queen usually hook up right."

"Really?" Harleen gasps, wondering what would happen if her puddin got another girl for Queen. She was so scared to lose him. He wouldn't hook up with another girl, would he?

Pamela knew the legend of homecoming court too well. She had a bright smile on her face, "Hopefully Rachel doesn't mind too much." She winks at Selena, before looking back at the table.

Selena rolls her eyes at her friends humbleness, "and how do you know it will be you and Harvey?"

"Because, I know. I can make things happen." Pamela tapped her fingers against the table, "Plus he's the quarterback of the football team, I am the head cheerleader, it's what is supposed to happen."

"Wouldn't your date mind?"

Pamela rolled her eyes, "Who knows maybe I am wrong, and it'll be me and Bruce."

"Don't you fucking dare you little bitch." Selena growled, glaring daggers a Pamela. She knew what kind of girl Bruce was, and if she dared touch Bruce or make him King with her rigid election habits she would destroy the Queen Bee.

Pamela smiled, challenging Selena. "What scared of a little competition...surely you're at least sufficient for the Billionaire." She eyed Selena, and the non listening Harley. Her eyes glanced up for a moment before noticing Jack coming up from behind. "Incoming-"Pamela shot him a glare of her own as she left to meet up with Thomas to dance.

"Awe I was gonna surprise her."

Harley looks up hearing Jack's voice, "Puddin!" She giggled hugging him. "Come on! Let's dance!" Jack laughed, spinning her around. Usually he did not dance but he was in a rather good mood.

Selena eyed him silently observing. Jack had a weird smirk on his face and she did not like it. He had to be hiding something, and Selena knew it. A hand on her shoulder was shoved off, before she realized it was Bruce. "Care to dance?"

DJ Hatter smirked, picking up the mic. "While the officials are off counting the votes, we're going to slow things down a bit."

Jack chuckles, spinning Harley.

"What's so funny Mistah J?" Harley asked giggling along with him. Everyone else was slow dancing, but Jack never exactly followed what he was supposed to do. He spun her around, before pulling her in close. "Well, I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Really?!" Harley looked up at him, "Is that where you went off too?" She asked curiously.

"Of course." Jack replied with a wicked smile as an gold envelope was handed off to Jervis. The results. He kissed her neck softly, before backing away, "I'll be right back my dear..."

"Homecoming King and Queen are-"

Silent drapped the room as the sound of that golden envelope started to peal open. Pamela stood close to the stage, ready for her name to be relieved. For it was her after all that would win. Or so she thought. Others among the room thought they too knew the results.

"Harleen Quinzel and Jack Napier!"

Students started to cheer and clap. Harley had the brightest smile on her face, shaking for she could not believe this was happening, "Did you know?" She spun to ask Jack who had vanished. She hid her confusion well because she was far too excited to be concern with where he went. She giggled, hurrying toward the front of the stage. A crown and a sash waited for her.

Pamela was quiet, clapping very slowly. She smiled as her friend looked this way.

"Aren't you happy for her?" Selena's voice purred in Pamela's ear. She had a genuine smile on her face, watching Harley hurry up to the stage. "You think your the only one who can switch the ballots." Selena's voice softly taunted her, making Pamela turn around, glaring at Selena. Not only was she upset she did not win, she was worried for Harley. Harley did not need to be near that monster. As long as Pamela knew Jack he was controlling, wild and dangerous. She stared back at Selena who was still smirking, "Don't you ever threaten Bruce again."

Inside Pamela was boiling rage, but on the outside she appeared calm and happy for her friend. How dare Selena switch the votes because she did not want Ivy to win. Any other combination and Bruce would either end up hooking up with another girl, or Ivy would get Harvey. Just because the stupid girl did not want anyone kissing her boyfriend she ruined my homecoming. She shook her head, wishing she had watched Selena closer.

"Jack Napier? Jack?" Jervis repeated in the mic. Everyone looked through the crowd, but Jack was nowhere to be found. Harley did not know what to do, but stand there smiling. "Well rules state the king must be present at homecoming to be crowned so we must go to the male with the next highest votes.."

Jack was sitting in the rafters, watching as they went to get the second numbers. What? Who switched the votes after my joke! He eyes a kitten smirking in the corner, next to an upset Pam. Very well. A show must go on. Jack moved the canishers of bleach to the edge of the rafters over the center of the dance floor. That is where homecoming King and Queen would have their first dance. He had them ready for the kiss.

His beautiful Harley had already been crowned as Jack watched Jervis step back on stage. "Well Gotham Highs newest homecoming King is... Bruce Wayne."

Luckily the clapping was loud enough to cover Pamela's laughing as the name was called out. She looked back at Selena with a large smile. She noticed the kitten looked shocked. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

Selena glared, crossing her arms. How was she supposed to know Jack would disapear. She was not too anger. It was one kiss. That was it. Having Bruce kiss Pamela or his good friend Barbara was much more dangerous then Harley, so she did not completely regret her situation.

Bruce looked surprised as he came on stage, he could have sworn he saw Jack moments ago. Something felt off. Nothing ever good happened when Jack disapeared. He kept a smile on his face as Jervis went to crown him, his eyes looking into the crowd.

Harley hugged Bruce, still excited for the honor. Maybe Jack had to use the bathroom or something. Bruce offered his hand out, following tradiation. "May I have this dance my Queen."

Harley smiled, nodding.

The School's alumna mater came on as the Homecoming King and Queen danced across the floor to the slow melody. Harley twirled in her sparkly dress. "You're a mighty good dancer Bruce."

Bruce laughed, gently dipping her. "I think Alfred takes the credit for that, he practically dragged me to the lessons."

Harley laughed softly, it was not a romantic dance with her puddin but was still the most fun she had every had at a high school dance. The beat of the song started to slow down as it was time for the kiss.

Jack was angry. _How dare Bruce touch his girl like that. Harley was his toy! _Jack was upset. As an outcome of his anger, a couple tiny drops of bleach spill over. They were so small that even Jack did not notice. He started to aim the banister for the couple ready for his finale.

Bruce gently leaned in toward her light red lips, softly planting a kiss on her. He started to pull away as the class clapped for them. Behind Harley small white drops spill from the ceiling behind Harley. His ears heard the sound of laughter above them and the a crash.

Thanks to Bruce's quick reflexes he moved fast enough to spare Harley from the bleach. As the cold liquid poured down onto the couple, Bruce had shield her with his suit coat.

Gasps filled the crowd of students as all eyes were on Harley and Bruce. Thanks to Bruce she didn't have much bleach on her. His suit coat took the loss for them both as Bruce had coved both their hair and faces with it. Harley was shaken up, feeling that it was meant for an attack on her personally. She felt betrayed, "T-Thank you Bruce-" She stepped back, unaware there was more to come. As Bruce stepped back to take off his ruined jacket another surprise hit Harley. A gallon of ice cold water was dumped on her from the rafters, drenching Harley and splashing anyone close.

A teen with green hair swung down on a theater rope, landing on the floor behind them. Of course it was her Puddin. Was this her surprise? Humiliation. Harley could already hear the snickers and camera phones. "TA-DA! You're real king is here, I know- I know-"

Everything moved in slow motion for Harley. Her makeup running down her face. Silence filled the room. She felt like some joke. Harley felt the tears swell in her eyes as she looked around. Everyone was staring at her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. _What would Johnny or Red say right now? Red woud say fuck everyone. As for Johnny...Johnny would say, he would say I'd look better with a smile. That he'd still be my friend no matter how silly I looked. _Harley starts to giggle, no matter how bad she felt on the inside. _Humiliated, Yes. Freezing cold and wet, Yes. But you know what? I am the Homecoming Queen. Everyone may have nominated me as a joke but I will show them, I will show Jack he can't get to me like this._

Taking a deep breath Harley steps forward, feeling everyones eyes on her as she gives them a smile. "It's raining men... hallelujah its raining men...amen..." I sing softly, trying to play off my humilation as I moved back up to the stage. Every student was still quiet, staring at me awkwardly. I stop, growing quiet myself. Maybe this wouldn't work.

Pamela ran out to my rescue, grabbing Jervis mic. "God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too...She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do-"

"She taught every angel, She rearranged the sky. So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy." Selena sang while giving a small nod to Ed as if a que for something. He hit two buttons on his phone and the sprinkles to the fire alarm started to fall on all the students at the dance.

Jervis quickly played along, knowing better to get on any one of these three girls bad side. The music for the Weather Girls, it's raining men started to play in the background.

I grin, looking at the two girls beside me as all three of us where ready to blast out the chorus. "Oh it's raining men, hallelujah its raining men, amen!" My smile turned into a real one as everyone dance in the 'rain' or the sprinkles with us.

When the song was about to end, Jervis quickly transitioned to a remix of Rihanna's umbrella. Soon enough most Gotham High was barefeet, dancing in the 'rain'. Sure, no one got as wet as Harley but who cared. Everyone was watching the three girls on stage singing and dancing to the rain themed songs Jervis was mixing. Firetruck Sirens wailed in the difference, but Eddie would take care of that. As for now everyone in Gotham high was having fun and no one was making Harley feel like a joke. In fact, Harley was the most fun she's had in a while just singing and dancing with her friends on stage.

Bruce did not seem too mad about his suit, he was just glad that no one was hurt. He crossed his arms, catching Jack just outside the hallway. He let the girls have their fun as he stepped out. Jack was taking a swig from a flash he had hidden, laughing his butt off.

"You think that was funny." Bruce said sternly

"Liven up Brucie, it was a joke. This whole dance is, hell this whole school is."

"I don't think Harley found it funny." Bruce left it at that as he walked back inside.

Jack took another big gulp of his drink. He looked inside seeing Harley laughing and having a good time. Everyone now was wet and dancing. _What the hell? Way to ruin a good joke by everyone joining in on it. A joke wasn't funny if everyone knew the punchline. _  
_The night could still be fun_, Jack thought, trying to cut his losses. He was never one to pout, throw tempers yes, but not pout. Harley couldn't be too mad at him, she always seemed to come around. Hell he tried to get rid of her a few times now and she always came back. Maybe a little drinking and convincing he could take home that fun blonde. Not many girls were special enough to smile through a joke, or understand his.

Jack went to finish the last of his flash before feeling a little funny. _This was whiskey? _He looked down in the flash, that did not look like the right color for whiskey. In fact it looked rather unusual and bubbly. The room started to spin and spin, making him fight his way down the hall. No way he was going to let some braud drug him, he fell in the janitors closet. He looked at the mop and jumped, seeing it transform into his whore of a dead mother. _So I am drugged. _He laughed, knowing his little blonde had nothing to do with it. Well someone drugged him alright, hopefully it was something fun. He thought to himseslf, seeing his vision altering again and again.

Jack cracked a smile, fear. _How bad could this be? This wise guy thinks he can scare me, let him try. _Jack thought to himself as visions of his dad's abuse started haunting him, the feeling of acid burning his skin again, being abandoned by both of them. He knew who drugged him, that little bastard. Little did anyone know Jack had been working with some new chemicals of his own. But for now, all Jack could do was laugh and laugh, through the pain, cause some poor sap just picked a prank war with the wrong fella. "Well I'll just have to show him who gets the last laugh in this school." Jack muttered, his last words before finding himself submerged in a world of his worst nightmares.


End file.
